Volverte a ver
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Desviación de la historia a partir del fin de las vacaciones en Escocia. El Duque de Grandchester ha decidido aceptar un contrato matrimonial que involucra a su hijo Terrence, este al esterarse decide escapar a América sin interesarse por conocer el nombre de su prometida, de lo cual no sabe cuánto se arrepentirá.
1. Introducción

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Volverte a ver**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **Summary** : Desviación de la historia a partir del fin de las vacaciones en Escocia. El Duque de Grandchester ha decidido aceptar un contrato matrimonial que involucra a su hijo Terrence, este al esterarse decide escapar a América sin interesarse por conocer el nombre de su prometida, de lo cual no sabe cuánto se arrepentirá.

* * *

 **Introducción:**

Cuando ese verano decidió pasarlo en Escocia e invitarla a ella a que fuese al mismo país que él jamás creyó que llegaría a convertirse en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, cuyo recuerdo guardaría por el resto de sus días. Enumerar todos esos detalles le llevaría el mismo número de días transcurridos en aquella antigua Villa, pero sin duda existían episodios más significativos que otros, como el acercamiento que tuvo con su madre lo cual lo llevó a reconciliarse con la misma, las peleas con Archie que al final pareció convertirse en una creciente amistad en el momento en que decidieron reparan el viejo biplano de su padre; aunque claro, lo mejor de todo: Candy, esa pequeña rubia pecosa que gustaba trepar árboles, y él, el chico más arrogante, petulante, ordenado e incluso esnob, estaban teniendo una relación que podría ir más allá de la amistad.

Casi cada día lo habían disfrutado juntos, la chica había encontrado la manera de despistar a las monjas de la escuela de verano una y otra vez para lograrlo, ahora lo que fuese que existiera entre ellos era mucho más estrecho; si bien durante el festival de mayo ya le había robado un beso, el cual no culmino muy bien por su impulsividad, ahora estaba tomando las cosas con más calma, en estas vacaciones el beso fue un sutil acercamiento a su frente; si todo salía como el esperaba al regresar al Real Colegio San Pablo le pediría que comenzarán una relación de noviazgo, no estaba muy seguro que su padre, el Duque de Grandchester, la aceptara debido a que ella era adoptada, y como todo lo que incomodaba a la aristocracia, la adopción no era algo bien visto dentro de la nobleza británica, pero él no tenía intenciones de ser el heredero del ducado, por suerte no era el único hijo varón del Duque, además, para su suerte ella pertenecía a una de las familias más influyente en Norte América y como plus extra, esa misma familia contaba con ascendencia de linaje escocés, así que todo podría resultar favorable, muy favorable, sólo había que esperar el fin del verano y el regreso al internado para averiguar los sentimientos de ella.

Al menos eso era lo que Terrence Graham Grandchester esperaba hasta tres días antes de terminar las vacaciones cuando una misiva proveniente desde Londres llegó a él. Su padre, con su tendencia a ir directo al meollo de las cosas le decía en unas cuantas líneas que a primeras horas del siguiente día llegaría a la Villa escocesa de la familia, donde Terry pasaba sus vacaciones, para terminar los arreglos de un muy favorable " _negocio_ " en el que la familia Grandchester resultaría muy " _beneficiada_ " y en el que él estaba directamente involucrado.

A pesar de que su padre lo intentó disfrazar Terrence no era ningún iluso y comprendió de inmediato a que se refería, ya años a tras su madrastra le había amenazado con un contrato matrimonial con la hija de un primo cercano.

Eso fue lo mismo que le sucedió a su padre, un acuerdo matrimonial, por supuesto el joven castaño se negaba a pasar lo mismo que su progenitor. Así qué olvidando sus intenciones con Candy y cavilando en lo que más le convenía decidió tomar varios objetos de valor de su pertenencia directa, no deseaba que luego el Duque lo acabará tachando de ladrón, dichos objetos serían destinados a la venta; entre lo recolectado se podrían encontrar, entre otras cosas: su auto, su querido reloj herencia de su abuelo y su aún más querida yegua Theodora, pero todo con la intención de zafarse de ese compromiso y de paso ir a realizar su sueño, viajaría a América, más exactamente a Nueva York con el propósito de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para convertirse en actor, pero no cualquiera, como todo lo que hacía, pretendía ser el mejor de su generación.

Con respecto a lo de Candy, al final de cuentas sólo tenía 16 años, lo que planeaba con ella tal vez se perdería como un amor de juventud, de todas formas como actor los Andley no lo aceptaría como pretendiente de su heredera directa. Tal vez no tenía planeado, por lo menos inmediatamente, convertirse en un actor de teatro pero ahora las cosas marchaban por caminos diferentes, nadie lo obligaría a hacer lo que él no deseaba, como sea mientras estuvieran vivos podrían reencontrarse y tal vez en algún momento reiniciar algo, finalmente su amigo Albert solía decirles que eran los "rebeldes del San Pablo", así que si la oportunidad se presentaba Candy podría rebelarse a su familia por él. Por el momento únicamente le quedaba pensar en que su futuro sería prometedor y que lo que estaba haciendo era sólo un adelantó a lo que muy probablemente tarde o temprano sucedería, deslindarse de la aristocracia británica.

Así Terrence abandono todo, casa, privilegios, a su padre, incluso a su amor de adolescente. Vendió sus posesiones y partió rumbo a América con un único pensamiento: convertirse en el mejor actor de Broadway con sus propios recursos.

No obstante no pudo evitar pensar mientras salía de la Villa Grandchester...

— _Así esta bien. Tanto para ella, como para mí. Seguramente no volveré a ver la "_ Segunda colina de Ponny _" y tampoco volveré a ver a Candy_ –al tiempo que remembraba los paseos a caballo, el momento frente a la chimenea, el arreglo de la avioneta… un beso fugaz en la frente y otro robado en los labios– _Tal vez en algún momento nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar. Entonces pueda volverte a ver._

 **Gracias por perderse un rato en mis letras.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Otra vez por acá con mi primer fic largo. Aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero eso sí intentare subir un capítulo a la semana, los primeros tres ya están casi listos, están en revisión, así que esto me dará un margen para escribir y poder presentarlos en tiempo.

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews, en especial en " _Psico_ ", no saben cómo agradesco sus palabras y lo bien que fue recibido a pesar de ser algo extraño, jajaja.

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 1: La noticia

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

.

 **Volverte a ver**

 **By Gissa Alvarez**

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: La noticia**

.

La brisa matinal se colaba copiosamente por la puerta francesa que se haya abierta, mientras que el brillante y cálido sol comenzaba a aparecer sobre el lago escocés saludando a una chica rubia que, increíblemente, ya se encontraba levantada observando el jardín desde el balcón de su habitación. Esa nueva mañana llegó para henchir a Candice White Andley de júbilo más que cualquier otra en toda su vida. Esas vacaciones serían inolvidables, tantos momento para recordar, por ejemplo, apenas cuatro día atrás había hecho volar un biplano juntó con sus primos, Archie y Stear, sus amigas Annie y Paty y, por supuesto Terry, el joven que poco a poco había entrado en su corazón, pero no como habitualmente sucedía como con la gente que se ganaba su amistad, como alguien que simplemente estimaba, no, esto era diferente y ella lo notaba, incluso era más fuerte que con su antiguo amor, Anthony, pero en un comienzo se negaba a reconocerlo del todo, sin embargo una y otra vez se descubría pensando en él, en su _malcriado aristócrata engreído_ ; además estaba ese día que subieron al árbol, nunca antes le había preocupado trepar con vestido, como nunca había notado, hasta ese día, que todo lucia mejor cuando él se encontraba a su lado; o aquella ocasión en el que él le contó sobre su pasión por el teatro, sin contar las veces que intentó enseñarle a tocar el piano. Por ello la noticia que recibió un día antes no le pareció tan descabellada, sino todo lo contrario, fue algo que le alegró haciendo entibiar su corazón y su alma, ahora no únicamente creía que podía formar una familia de verdad, ahora tenía la convicción de que lo haría junto a él.

.

 ** _\- - -Flash Back- - -_**

.

Sólo un semana restaba a las vacaciones, sin embargo, ese jueves muy temprano por la mañana la hermana Margaret, de la escuela de verano del Real Colegio San Pablo, llegó a la habitación que compartían Candy Andley, Patricia O'brian y Annie Brigthon, con la noticia de que ese sería el último día en el internado para Candy, debido a que un carruaje ya esperaba por ella para llevarla a la Villa perteneciente a su familia.

La joven a penas oír la noticia comenzó a imaginarse una reprimenda de parte de la tía abuela, casi podía reproducir los diálogos que le diría sobre su comportamiento, sobre cómo dejaba mal parada a la familia Andley. A regañadientes se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida, para finalizar con un arreglo no tan sencillo como acostumbraba sino mucho más elaborado, puesto que estar frente a Elroy Andley significaba que sería escudriñada con ojo crítico por lo que tenía que ponerse de lo más presentable. Al final se dirigió con pesar hacia el carruaje que la llevaría a donde seguramente la anciana la estaría aguardando con su acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos. Más tarde las monjas mandarían lo poco que llevo de sus pertenencias.

El camino resultó corto para su desgracia. Realizando un bufido muy poco femenino de resignación se dio cuanta que el carruaje ya había llegado a la villa familiar, enseguida un mayordomo se acercó a abrir la puerta del vehículo para ayudarle a descender e indicarle que la señora Elroy la esperaba en la biblioteca. Sin mas hacia allá guió sus pasos con algo de pesadez.

Ya adentró después de un respetuoso y por supuesto frío saludo entre ambas, la matriarca sin ningún tipo de cordialidad simplemente le dijo.

—Niña no sé en que estaba pensando el tío abuelo William cuando te adopto y mucho menos sé que tenía en la cabeza con esto que hizo ahora, sin duda Eliza hubiese sido mejor candidata –la rubia sólo escuchaba atenta sin esperar más allá de un regaño–, y se lo hice saber, pero, como siempre, William no me hizo caso. En fin, sólo espero que no arruines esta oportunidad, y que mucho menos la niegues. Porque eso sí, te advierto que si te niegas esta vez sí serás repudiada como hija de William Andley, porque esa fue la condición que puse para aceptar que tú y no Eliza seas la candidata. Aunque creo que ya es algo tarde para que des tu opinión ¿Entendiste?

La matriarca, como mujer acostumbrada a hacerse oír y que su palabra fuese ley hablaba sin importar que la joven frente a ella supiese o no sobre lo que decía.

—Si me explica a que se refiere –Candy en verdad se encontraba confundida–… si me explicara con más calma, porque no comprendo sobre de que está hablando, tal vez entendería.

—A eso voy niña, sólo estoy poniendo las reglas del juego –sin mayor preámbulo soltó–. William te a resuelto un contrato matrimonial

—…

Sin permitirle hablar y aprovechando su conmoción la tía abuela prosiguió.

—Ni se te ocurra decidir contradecirlo, ya te lo he advertido, una negativa tuya y dejaras de ser una Andley, inmediatamente serás regresada a América sin ninguna consideración, Eliza sería la solución a esa posible deshonra. Además por lo que he oído no te desagrada en absoluto tu prometido.

—No creo que sea de mi agrado alguien que se me impone como quien impone una prenda de vestir sin darle mayor importancia a esa frivolidad, ni yo ni ese supuesto "prometido" somos objetos…

La anciana tía movió las manos en señal de que guardara silencio, la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte y menos aún con esa pequeña rubia.

—¿Te dice algo el nombre de Terrence Grandchester?

—¡Terry!

—Lo sabía –dijo casi triunfal la anciana–, mis fuentes no se han equivocado.

—Usted… quiere… decir –la joven no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que se le estaba planteando– que… Terry…

—¡Sí niña! –exasperada continuo sin dejar hablar a Candy– Estoy diciendo que el Tío abuelo William juntó con el Duque de Grandchester han decidido que entre tú y el primogénito de los Grandchester, Terrence, se realice un contrato matrimonial cuyos términos, a pesar de haber sido ya resueltos y firmados, a penas consultándome detalles de la dote –con bastante molestia mencionó esa última parte–, se darán a conocer mañana en una comida entre ambas familias, con lo que ustedes dos quedarán comprometidos, casi oficialmente, a partir de ese instante. Claro que el abolengo de ambas familias requiere de una faustosa fiesta de compromiso, pero para eso tardaremos un par de meses, hay que prepararlo muy bien –esto final la anciana lo decía más para ella misma–. Así que a partir de hoy te quedarás aquí, ya traerán tus cosas del colegio, necesitamos ultimar hasta el más mínimo pormenor, no puedes hacernos quedar mal ante la nobleza…

Candy ya no escuchaba lo que la señora Elroy decía, en su mente sólo pensaba en lo significativamente feliz que la hacía esa noticia, en como no se atrevía a protestar cuando minutos antes pensaba que un contrato matrimonial era arcaico y la reducía a objeto. Ahora simplemente se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en su mirar. Entonces, se dio cuenta, la realidad le llegó de golpe, lo que no creía era cierto, ella estaba enamorada de Terrence Grandchester. Instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca en señal de asombro, lo que le hizo recordar aquel beso robado y como, a pesar de su reacción, realmente le había gustado esa íntima caricia; también recordó el beso en la frente de días a tras, con lo que se preguntó si Terry sentiría lo mismo que ella, por algo le había dado ese par de besos, pues como fuese en un día lo sabría. Día que ansiaba que llegará ya.

.

 ** _\- - -Fin de Flash Back- - -_**

.

Con esto en mente Candy comenzó ese día con determinación, feliz y resuelta en convertirse en una dama, no para Terry pues sabía que a él no le importaban los convencionalismos, además de que a él le agradaba tal cual era, ya que se lo había demostrado en varias ocaciones y de diversas maneras; sería una dama para la nobleza, para el Duque y su esposa, para que no pudiesen objetar algo en contra de ella, mucho menos en contra de Terry, él ya había padecido bastante por no ser aceptado así que ella no representaría una nueva oportunidad para convertirlo nuevamente en el centro de las recriminaciones familiares. La chica de amplia cabellera rizada se puso como objetivo que esto jamás le volvería a suceder al joven aristócrata, no mientras ella fuese su prometida y menos aún siendo su esposa. Este último pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse, "su esposa", Candice White Grandchester, claro que eso de esposa no sería de inmediato, ya la tía abuela le había explicado que la boda se llevaría a cabo en algún momento entre los dieciocho y veintiún años cumplidos de su "prometido", Terry, que bien sonaba eso: " _Terry, su prometido_ ", sólo se preguntaba ¿cómo lo estaría tomando él?, apenas podía esperar para averiguarlo. Pero primero a aceptar que le pusieran el vestido más hermoso que la vieja Elroy había seleccionado para ella, que la arreglaran y la peinaran, tenía que lucir más que espléndida para la comida con su futura familia política.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Mientras que en la Villa Andley todo era emoción y expectativas en la Villa Grandchester sucedía todo lo contrario. Richard el Duque de Grandchester unos minutos antes acababa de hacer su arribo al lugar sólo para descubrir, con esto, que su primogénito y siguiente en la lista para ocupar su ducado, no se encontraba, como tampoco se encontraban el auto, la yegua, varios conjuntos de ropa, algunos libros de Shakespeare y otros tantos objetos de valor que le habían pertenecido a su hijo, era obvio que había huido, el Duque se dio cuenta en lo mal que había hecho en dejar ver su propósito, pero conociendo a su vástago, no tan bien como él creía, quería que Terrence estuviera preparado para que de tal manera fuese asimilando su destino, jamás llegó siquiera a imaginarse que ese joven rebelde que gastaba a manos llenas su dinero ahora simplemente estuviese renunciando a todo, sólo dejando una nota en la que se podía leer.

.

 ** _«No soy mercancía para intercambio. Gracias por sus hospedaje por estos años Duque, ya no tiene porque preocuparse más por este hijo bastardo, desde hoy renuncio a su apellido y con ello a todo compromiso incluyendo el título y su "negocio"»_**

.

 **Terrence Graham**

.

Claro que el sarcasmo no podían hacerse esperar en esa carta. Por el momento Richard sólo tenía dos pensamientos, uno hacia los Andley en ¿qué les diría?, ¿cómo reaccionarían? Y segundo, ¿dónde encontraría a su hijo? Era mucho lo que venía en juego con ese contrato ya firmado por él y el joven patriarca que apenas dos semanas antes conociera cuando éste solicitó un encuentro entre ambos con el fin de proponerle el enlace matrimonial argumentando que sería un negocio favorable de crecimiento, tanto económico como entre familias, aparté de que él, William Andley, sabía que los chicos ya comenzaban a tener una relación por encima de la amistad, por lo que deseaba proceder antes de que " _algo_ " pudiese ocurrir pues sabía de sobra sobre la reputación de su hijo Terrence, y siendo su hija una chica con una inocencia innata temía cayera ante un engaño.

Después de estudiar la propuesta, meditar sobre la posibilidad de invertir en América, aunado con lo que el patriarca Andley le comento sobre su hijo, pues no era ajeno a nadie que el joven heredero del ducado solía salir por las noches a hurtadillas del colegio para visitar lugares de no muy buena reputación, con lo que se rumoraba que lo habían visto también con "señoritas" de igual talante, además de que se decía que descaradamente coqueteaba con cuanta chica se cruzaba por su camino fuese de buen familia o no. Pues siempre había un guiño, una palabra insinuante o simplemente su irresistible sonrisa, sí, Richard sabía que eso lo hacía especialmente frente a él para incordiarlo, frente a los demás para acrecentar su reputación de chico malo y sabrá Dios si al final también lo hacía por el gusto de hacerlo o por seguir llamando su atención.

Definitivamente emparentarse con los Andley era un negocio magnífico, tanto en lo económico como en lo social, su hijo tendría que sentar cabeza y comportarse, o al menos fingir hacerlo; además si Terrence ya tenía una relación con la mencionada joven burguesa eso significaba que no lo tomaría tan mal. Estaba el hecho de la juventud de ambos pero el contrato estipulaba un casamiento no antes de dos años y no después de cinco, así los chicos tendrían oportunidad de conocerse, terminar el colegio y en el caso de Terry prepararse para el ducado. A los ojos del actual Duque eso era lo mejor para su vástago.

Pero ahora con lo que su hijo había hecho todo se iba por la borda, la garantía era precisamente, entre otras cosas, esa villa escocesa donde de momento se encontraba, pues era parte del acuerdo, casados pasaría a manos de los dos, junto con una pequeña fortuna acompaña de joyas antiguas de la familia con un valor casi incalculable, lo mismo del otro lado, la garantía era una casa en un lugar llamado Lakewood junto con otra pequeña fortuna en joyas y acciones de las empresas Andley, quién se negará tendría que dar la dote completa haciendo que todo quedara en manos del contrayente que aceptara. Aunque lo que más dolía era la reputación de su familia que se vería juzgada como irresponsable y carente de honor y palabra. De repente un pensamiento invadió la mente del Duque y ¿si esa chiquilla y su familia no era más que unos arribistas?, ¿sí eso de que se conocían no era cierto? Cabía la posibilidad que sólo se quedarán con el dinero logrando sólo desprestigiar a la familia Grandchester, haciéndolos quedar en mal como incumplidos y faltos de honor. Definitivamente mandaría buscar a Terrence para poder obligarlo a cumplir con ese contrato que ahora ya no le parecía tan acertado.

.

 **...**

.

Una hora más tarde al Duque de Grandchester le hicieron llegar una nota extra a la ya vista, también escrita por su primogénito pero ésta no era dirigida a él. El nombre del destinatario hizo que Richard mandara a pedir su carruaje para dirigirse hacia la Villa Andley, aunque se dirigiró a ese lugar sólo después de interrogar a Mark y a Mary, dos de los tres empleados que ahí laboraban, sobre lo que su hijo había realizado durante su estancia en Escocia. El tercero empleado, el chofer que también fungía como jardinero y técnicamente hacelotodo fue quien por casualidad, había visto la misiva que el propio Terry entregará a Mark antes de partir, así que el chofer llevo la carta hasta su patrón creyendo hacer lo correcto, por ello la necesidad del interrogatorio a madre e hijo.

Ya en donde los Andley pidió hablar inmediatamente con la matriarca y con Candy, pues sabía que William no se encontraría en el lugar. La anciana llegó primero, quien al ser informada de los últimos acontecimientos mando por Candy al instante para poder tomar una resolución con respecto a los recientes hechos, aunque lo que ninguno de los dos representantes de las poderosas familias esperaba fue la reacción de la chica, cosa que a ambos agrado y a la vez cambió el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

—Así que tú eres Candice –le dijo Richard a la joven rubia que se presentó en el despacho al tiempo que la estudiaba de pies a cabeza con un aire tan arrogante que Candy no pudo evitar recordar a Terry–. Después de todo Terrence tiene buen gusto –comentario que encendió las mejillas de la chica–. Me informaron que tú tienes pleno conocimiento del compromiso que hoy les sería revelado. De mi parte yo me encontraba enterado que tú y mi hijo se conocían pero, lo que yo ignoraba es que tan estrecha era su relación hasta hoy, hasta que mis sirvientes me comunicaron que tú fuiste una continua visita en la villa durante esta estancia, resumiéndome algunas de sus actividades como que ustedes salían a pasear, ibas a comer a la villa, ya sea con tus primos o sola, claro que tanto Mary como su hijo Mark me aseguraron que nunca los dejaron solos, ni siquiera cuando Terrence tocaba el piano para ti –la cara de incredulidad de la vieja Elroy no se hizo esperar a pesar de su intento por disimularla–. Y todo esto me fue informado porque Terrence desapareció…

—¿Terry desapareció? –Candy pregunto inevitablemente con un rostro obviamente preocupado.

—Sí, dejando sólo dos notas, una a mí, la cual no estoy interesado en mostrar, y esta nota dirigida a ti –el Duque se la extendió–. Bajo otras circunstancias la hubiese leído inmediatamente, pero en cuanto vi tu nombre decidí traerla y que tú misma me hicieras el favor de leerla en persona –el hombre esperaba abochornar a la dos damas presentes con una nota comprometedora que delatará el carácter de la relación entre los jóvenes, sin embargo lo que Candy leyó estaba lejos de comprometerlo, sabiéndolo de antemano que no sería nada vergonzoso la joven pecosa se dispuso a leer.

.

 ** _«Querida Candy… decidí dejar todo y marcharme a los Estados Unidos tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Esté donde esté estaré rezando para que seas feliz.»*_**

 **T. G.**

.

Candy se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir sus sollozos, sin apartar la vista del papel. Si hubiese podido hubiera corrido inmediatamente para intentar alcanzarlo, pero sabía que eso no le sería permitido.

—Una nota tan breve… te fuiste aun sabiendo lo del compromiso.

La chica sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta palabras que para ella eran de resignación mientras que para los adultos presentes conllevaban otro significado Ya que ellos comprendieron que lo dicho por la rubia realmente significaban " _me dejaste"_.

—Tú realmente lo amas niña tonta –Elroy afirmo desde su asiento–. Ahora comprendo porque no te rebelaste.

Candy ni siquiera volteo, continuo con su mirada fija en aquella caligrafía. Aunque algo también quedo claro para el Duque, su hijo también estaba enamorado, si algo sí conocía de su hijo era su incapacidad por dar explicaciones y menos de crear lazos afectivos con los demás, por lo que esa nota con tan escueto anunció, sin contener absolutamente nada de lo que imagino, significaba demasiado, de otra forma Terrence nunca hubiese dejado aquella aclaración, tan breve pero a la vez tan personal, seguramente él testarudo de su hijo se imaginaba que cualquier otra menos esa chiquilla de coletas sería su prometida, si Richard lo hubiese sabido no tendría que estar pasando por esto ahora, su primogénito no hubiese rechazado la oferta si hubiese escrito el nombre de la familia con la que se realizaría el trato. Claro, por esa razón tocaba el piano para ella. El educado Duque internamente estaba soltando a él y a su hijo cuanto improperio inglés conocía.

—Mandare traer a Terrence desde América para hacerlo cumplir…

—No lo haga –Candy interrumpió al que podría ser su suegro.

—¿Cómo, acaso no quieres comprometerte con mi hijo?

—No es eso –con resolución en los ojos la chica miro al Duque–. Lo que quiero decir es que deje que Terry se quede en Estados Unidos un tiempo, que le dé la oportunidad de serenarse, de asimilar las cosas. Y sobre todo déjelo llevar a cabo su sueño. Yo sé lo importante que es esto para él, quitarse por un tiempo el peso de su apellido, sus influencias, sus responsabilidades y hacer lo que él realmente ama ganándoselo por él mismo.

Las palabras de la adolescente sorprendieron a los mayores pero en cada caso por diferentes circunstancias. Al inglés por ver el interés de la rubia por su hijo y lo bien que parecía conocerlo, a la escocesa por…

—¿Candy acaso estas renunciando al compromiso? –Elroy habló indignada ya que antes ya le había hecho entender a la joven lo que se perdería en todo caso que ella claudicara, no en vano la misma matriarca había obligado a William a colocar como garantía la Mansión de las rosas a sabiendas de que la chica se negaría a perder lo que implicaba tan lindos recuerdo para ella– Sabes de sobra lo que se perderá.

—No Tía abuela, no estoy renunciando –agachando la cabeza añadió casi en un susurro– yo… esperare por Terry.

Ambos patriarcas se miraron sorprendidos. El hombre habló.

—Explícate por favor.

—Quiero decir que si usted permite que Te…Terrence realice su sueño y no manda traerlo de regreso yo… yo lo esperare. Por lo que leí el contrato dice no menos de dos años, no más de cinco… yo… puedo esperar esos dos años… o un poco más si se diera el caso.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar más, tanto el Duque como la matriarca descubrieron que el amor que aquella joven rubia de ojos como esmeraldas profesaba por el joven aristócrata era incondicional al grado que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, lo cual provoco extraños sentimientos, en el hombre un dejo de orgullo por saber que su hijo no era tan mala persona como muchos aseveraban, entre ellos su mujer, pues al haberse ganado el amor de tan adorable jovencita cómo podría serlo y a la vez pesadumbre por no confiar en su hijo temiendo que éste lastimará a la chica. Mientras que la anciana Elroy por vez primera miraba con otros ojos a Candy, esa chiquilla después de todo sabía comportarse como una dama y no deshonrar el apellido Andley, sin embargo no tenía ninguna duda sobre que saldría realmente lastimada por este hecho; pero esos dos años servirían para afianzar alianzas tanto sociales como económicas, una Andley realizaría ese sacrificio y más; si al finalizar la espera el joven y rebelde Terrence fallaba ella, Elroy, se aseguraría de que él fuera el que más saldría perdiendo pues se encargaría de convertir a la otrora huérfana en una verdadera dama hija de William Andley, admirada por hombres así como envidiada por mujeres. Definitivamente ahora que Candy demostraba un temple digno de la familia se encargaría de que ese jovenzuelo se arrepintiese si es que de alguna manera ofendía a la joven frente a ella, porque ahora Candice sí merecía llenar su apellido, y si la ofendía a ella sería a la familia completa a quién se ofendiera.

Tácitamente el Duque de Grandchester y Elroy Andley decidieron no revelar que Terrence ignoraba que Candice era su prometida, preferían que la joven, y todos los demás, creyeran lo contrario, ya con calma Richard le haría saber a su hijo ese pequeño detalle.

Así la espera por volver a ver a Terry comenzó para Candy.

.

 **Gracias por perderse un rato en mis letras.**

.

* * *

.

 *** Candy Candy, tomo 4, página 252.**

.

* * *

 **De mis letras**

Hola hermosa, que gusto que estén aquí. Sé que muchas ya se imaginaban que Candy era la prometida, pero lo que, espero que no se hayan imaginado es la reacción y lo que pasará a continuación, un adelanto, en el siguiente capítulo Terry y Candy tienen un breve encuentro.

 **SOL GRANCHESTER:** Muchas gracias por seguirme, también me gusta esta pareja pero mucho más Terry, jaja.

 **Eli:** Como ves Terry si se despidió de Candy, justo con una carta, aquí coloque la que le dejó en la historia original cuando dejó el San Pablo. ¿Cómo ves la reacción de Candy? Yo también hubiese estado feliz. Jaja.

 **Candicita** Justo esa es mi intención, subir capítulos en cuanto me sea posible y terminarla, como lectora también me desagrada que las historias queden inconclusas.

 **Stormaw** ¿Era quien te imaginabas? Yo creo que sí, espero te siga gustando.

 **Dajimar** Gracias a ti por leer, Terry tomó la decisión porque es demasiado impulsivo, lo decide y lo hace, a veces eso es parte de su encanto.

 **Skarllet northman** Me encanta que te guste, espero te siga gustando.

 **Eli Ventura** No es que Terry sea egoísta sólo no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a su padre, además sí quiere estar con Candy, en los siguientes capítulos lo demuestra y también tendrá que luchar por ese amor.

 **Minea** Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, ojalá te siga gustando.

 **Pcahuatzin** SÍ, soy muy cruel, pero si esto no pasaba no habría historia, jajaja, eso, le pasa por impulsivo.

Tambien gracias a todas las demás personas que leen de manera anónima y quien en un futuro espero lo leerá. Abrazos virtuales.

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 2: Espera y reencuentro

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 2: Espera y reencuentro**

.

Hay momentos en que la vida sólo aparenta ser un suspiro, todo sucede de una forma tan veloz que únicamente uno parece un simple espectador de su propia vida, y en ocaciones, como le estaba sucediendo a Candy, no sólo por la velocidad con la que se suscitaba todo, sino también por el hecho de que todo lo que hacía le era tan ajeno a ella que había momentos en que estaba convencida de claudicar, de dejar que todo siguiera su paso y así ella podría regresar a ser la misma atolondrada y sin responsabilidades sociales, entonces, unos hermosos ojos color cobalto, con todo y sus betas verdes, aparecían en su memoria para transformarlo todo, para guiarla de nuevo hacia él.

¿Y cuál era este nuevo comportamiento que le era ajeno? Desde su regreso al colegio se dedicaba a estudiar, a respetar las reglas, a asistir puntualmente a cada clase y a misa, dejó de salirse a escondidas de la escuela, incluso de visitar a hurtadillas a Archie y Stear, hasta lo más insólito sucedió: ya no trepaba árboles. En fin se encontraba comportándose de la manera más correcta que podía, aunado a sus salidas a reuniones sociales y encuentros tanto con la tía abuela como con su casi suegra, lo peor, a veces la dos juntas se presentaban con la intención de girarla en su camino a una dama y futura Duquesa.

Así como para ella misma era una extraña, también para sus seres más cercanos lo era de igual forma y se lo hacían saber cada que estaban con ella, pues sentían que se presionaba mucho y no sabían si valía la pena.

— _Gatita_ que te parece si hacemos una carrera hasta la _segunda colina de Pony_ –Archie no perdía oportunidad para invitarla a ser nuevamente la chica atolondrada que tanto le divertía.

—Archie, no puedo andar corriendo como loca por todas partes, una da…

—Sí, ya lo sabemos –Satear termino su frase imitando sus gestos y voz– " _una dama no da esos espectáculos"._

Sin embargo su juego de imitador se vio interrumpido de improviso por una tercera persona que mordazmente comentó.

—¿Y dónde hay una dama que yo sólo veo a una chica de establo –Eliza Legan hablaba, aunque la realidad de la pelirroja era que cada vez se cansaba más de molestar a su prima política al no verla enfadarse o defenderse como antes.

—Eliza una dama jamás debe discutir, y menos en público, es mejor que no lo hagas a la tía…

—¡Hay por Dios! Pero que aburrida te has vuelto. Así pierde todo sentido molestarte– así como llegó se fue dejando que los otros siguieran su camino.

—Hasta para Eliza es aburrido continuar molestándote –Archie indignado le recriminaba–. Esto no puede seguir así Candy ¿Que es ese discurso de las damas? Ya no trepas árboles, por Dios, no trepas árboles. Desde que Grandchester desapareció tú has cambiado tanto.

—Yo no he cambiado, sigo siendo la misma, sólo es que –la rubia como de costumbre intentaba justificarse, sabía que a sus primos no les gustaba que Terrence se hubiese ido al saber lo del compromiso–…es sólo que ahora ya tengo nuevas responsabilidades.

—Responsabilidades que le corresponden a Terry no a ti –con calma la voz de Paty se dejó oír–. Ya hemos hablado de esto Candy, si Terry se fue ¿Por qué seguir con esto? Tu tía abuela y la Duquesa no paran de presionarte, " _que te aprendas el árbol genealógico de los Grandchester, que asistas a reuniones sociales para que comiencen a identificarte, que no puedes andar sin chaperona, que te presentes a actos benéficos_ ", bueno eso ultimo no es malo, pero Candy, hasta una ceremonia de compromiso se organizó para anunciarlo, aún sin Terry, portas dos anillos, uno de compromiso y otro con el escudo de armas de los Grandchester, como si ya te estuvieran marcando como un objeto de propiedad –la ya no tan tímida chica le hacía todas las observaciones mientras llegaban a la colina, todo para llegar a una pregunta final–. Dime, ¿has pensado qué pasará si Terrence no regresa?

—Él va a regresar –afirmó vehementemente.

—¿Y sí ya no lo hace, Candy? –Stear también quería que pensara en las consecuencias de lo que hacía y el rumbo que darían las cosas para ella si continuaba así.

Archie por su parte sólo la veía un poco alejado con Annie sentada aún lado de él, no querían intervenir en la platica para no atizar más la tensión del momento, Archie porque siempre terminaba molesto y despotricando contra el hijo del Duque y Annie porque sabía que tenía que mantenerlo calmo para evitar una fuerte discusión como la que se tuvo el día de la ya mencionada fiesta de compromiso, en la que por obvias razones Terrence, el prometido, no asistió, pero el cual fue justificado por su padre al alegar un accidente que lo mantuvo en cama, palabras más, palabras menos que a la sociedad aristócrata sólo le sirvió para aumentar sus dosis de cotilleos. Así que esta vez les tocaba a Paty y a Stear apelar al buen juicio de la pecosa de manera calmada y razonada.

—Tienen razón –después de unos cuantos minutos de meditación Candy por fin habló–, no sé si Terry vuelva y asuma su compromiso, no sé si el Duque lo obligue en todo caso, no lo sé porque como todos no sé en donde se encuentra él en estos momentos, pero lo que sí sé es que hasta que él no mendiga directamente que no quiere este compromiso yo sugiere esperando, acatando lo que se me diga y se me presente –ya también harta de escuchar durante más de medio año todos sus reclamos y quejas al final aseveró–. Sé que quieren protegerme, porque no confían en él, pero yo sí, y si salgo lastimada de esto seré yo la que aprenda la lección, a ustedes sólo les queda apoyarme ahora, y después, pase lo que pase, si lo hacen o no, es mejor que me lo digan ya para dejar este tema por zanjado y alejarse o ayudarme a pasármelo mejor.

Pequeñas lágrimas caían de los verdes ojos, ya no podía con toda esa carga que se había apoderado de ella de un momento a otro, sí Terry estuviera ahí al menos todo sería mucho más sencillo, pero no estaba. Claro que había pensado en todo lo que sus amigos decían, y era cuando deseaba dejar todo y buscar su propio camino, pero luego ella era conscientes de la necesidad que crecía en ella por volverlo a ver y que todo se solucionara.

Ya con otros ánimos los chicos se acercaron ha ella, Paty y Annie la abrazaron ya más conscientes de que la rubia no la estaba pasando bien pero que con lo terca que era no renunciaría a sí de fácil.

—Muy bien _Gatita_ te apoyaremos, pero más le vale a Grandchester no decepcionarte.

—Porque incluso yo colaboraré con Archie para partirle la cara.

Todos los rostros giraron hacía el de lentes: sí, Stear dijo ese diálogo, el tranquilo inventor por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano en ejercer la violencia contra el mismo individuo.

.

 **…**

.

Por su parte Albert no imagino nunca esa reacción, ya no estaba nada seguro de que llevar a cabo el contrato matrimonial, que en su papel de tío abuelo William realizó, haya sido lo correcto. Primero se cuestionaba sobre porque Terry huyo si él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Candy pues el joven le confió sus intensiones con su hija adoptiva, obviamente desconociendo dicho lazo. El castaño aristócrata le contó que en Escocia planeaba decirle a Candy lo mucho que le agradaría formalizar una relación con ella, por eso mismo Albert había actuado así, sabía que el chico estaba muy desestimado por su padre, sabía sobre sus juergas y sus escapadas del colegio para visitar ciertos sitios clandestinos y no aptos para menores, pero también sabía que desde hace tiempo, gracias a cierta chica de pecas Terry había dejado de asistir a los mismos, abandonando la bebida así como el cigarrillo, además conocía el carácter sencillo y agradecido del inglés a pesar de su siempre aire de arrogancia que lo rodeaba. Por otra parte los sentimientos de su hija legalmente adoptiva pero su pequeña hermana por cariño, eran obvios hasta para el más ciego, pues la pecosa era completamente transparenté por lo que no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sin intención coincidían en algún lugar o sonreír mientras lo observaba discretamente. Entonces, ¿qué había fallado? Si con ese acuerdo el Duque de Grandchester salía beneficiado no ponía poner objeción alguna, hasta donde Albert comprendía el acuerdo facilitaría las cosas, a menos que Terrence desconociera el contrato o desconociera a su prometida, cosa que el Duque no explicaba. Por el momento sólo quedaba esperar pues la misma Candy había tomado esa decisión, esperar por Terry.

De esta manera los meses pasaba logrando en Candy una transformación con el fin de agradar a la aristocracia inglesa así como para congraciarse con la anciana matriarca para que le permitiera esperar a su prometido sin que presionara al Duque y este a la vez presionara a su hijo. Por su parte la vieja Elroy cada día estaba más encantada con la nueva Candy quien ya no repelaba para usar ropa fina o para por fin dejar esas horribles coletas admitiendo que le realizarán peinados más sofisticado, además sus notas en el colegio mejoraron en demasía al igual que el dominio del francés, ya ni siquiera peleaba con Eliza. En el fondo, aunque ni lo confesará ni lo demostrará, la anciana lo agradecía infinitamente pues sabía el esfuerzo que la ojiverde realizaba para lograr tal cambio.

.

 **...**

.

Mientras en el viejo continente Candy hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ser una dama y encajar en la alta sociedad londinense, Terry llagaba a Nueva York con una pequeña maleta y muchos sueños deseosos de llevar a cabo.

A diferencia de su primer viaje realizado en el gran transatlántico _RMS Mauretania_ esta vez fue en un barco relativamente pequeño mucho menos lujoso, con un boleto a penas para viajar en segunda clase. Las casi dos semanas que duró su viaje, pues su barco no era tan rápido como los enormes trasatlánticos, su mente regresaba a los momentos vividos en Escocia y cuando de noche llegaba la neblina recordaba como menos de un año a tras en medio de los festejos de año nuevo vio por primera vez a esa chica pecosa de nariz respingada.

Así finalmente Terrence Grandchester, ahora solamente Terrence Graham, piso suelo Norteamericano a principios del mes de Septiembre de 1913. El plan que tenía trazado era: primero conseguir vivienda cercana o en la zona de teatros de la calle Broadway; segundo, buscar un trabajo temporal en lo que investigaba sobre escuelas de teatro o audiciones; tercero, que tal vez haría antes del segundo, viajar a Illinois cerca del poblado de Lakewood a conocer el _Hogar de Ponny_ , pues sentía una enorme necesidad de saber sobre la vida de su Pecosa, si bien probablemente no la vería más por lo menos quería ver el lugar donde se crió, saber quienes eran esas mujeres que llamaba madres para así comprender como es que habían conseguido educar a un alma tan libre y noble como lo era Candy.

La visita al _Hogar_ fue rápida. Terry no se imaginaba que el sitio del que tanto le hablaba la Pecosa fuese tan humilde, siendo adoptada por una familia tan adinerada él pensó que el lugar sería algo lujoso, un especie de sitio de adopción para ricos e importantes, pero ante le verbalización de esa idea se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba creyendo que todo tenía que ser ostentoso si de familias ricas se trataba, sin embargo ahora comprendía muchas cosas, como el carácter humilde, afable y noble de Candy ya que sus dos madres eran así, también comprendió porque la rubia era tan espontánea y libre, sin miedo a andar descalza, trepar árboles o lanzarse de cuerdas. En definitiva la señorita Andley no era una dama en el sentido estricto de la palabra al referirse a una mujer con actitudes estudiadas, comentarios preparados y con la apariencia de un ser perfecto; no, Candy era una dama diferente, sin poses, sin cuidar apariencias, libre para actuar como lo sintiera más conveniente. Todo esto rondaba la mente del joven aristócrata mientras miraba a la lontananza recargado del Padre Árbol en la Colina de Ponny, entonces de súbito, lo supo, tanto así que se incorporo inmediatamente abriendo enormemente lo ojos, ¡estaba enamorado de Candy!, de la Srita. Pecas, de Tarzan Pecoso. No era un mero capricho o enamoramiento adolescente, estaba enamorado de verdad, con todas sus letras, no, en definitiva no únicamente le gustaba la joven, la amaba, tanto como adoraba sus pecas.

—¡Qué me parta un rayo! Me enamore de una _mona pecosa_ –dijo para sí en voz alta para después soltar tremenda carcajada al comprender su suerte.

—Y yo que pensé que sólo era encandilamiento –seguía diciéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza cómicamente–. Si claro, por eso le dejaste una nota y le " _enseñabas_ " a tocar el piano –siendo sarcástico consigo mismo.

Terrence se paso una mano por la frente y comenzó a reír, a carcajearse como sólo el sabía hacerlo, para al final soltar un silbido para burlarse de sí mismo. Sí, pensaba formalizar una relación con ella, porque le gustaba físicamente y sobretodo su manera de ser, pero sólo hasta ahora, a kilómetros de distancia se había dado cuenta lo muy, muy enamorado que estaba de ella, no obstante la había dejado; pero que podía hacer él cuando ya existía un compromiso pactado por su padre y nada que ofrecerle a su Pecosa y menos a su familia, los Andley quienes de seguro no aceptarían que se relacionara con alguien que ya había renunciado a su propio apellido par convertirse en un sencillo actor. Tal vez, en un par de años, ya que tuviese algo estable, ahora sabía que a Candy no le importaban los lujos, pero ¿qué tanto le importaba él a Candy? Con nuevos ánimos regreso a Nueva York dispuesto a entregar todo para hacerse de un nombre en el mundo del teatro en el menor tiempo posible, prometiéndose que cuando obtuviera su primer protagónico la invitaría para comenzar una relación en serio, mientras, optaba por no tener contacto con ella para así no hacerle más fácil a su padre el encontrarlo porque seguramente el Duque no se quedaría de manos cruzadas e iría por él para obligarlo a seguir con el compromiso, pero ahora con plena aceptación de sus sentimientos hacia su Mona Pecosa menos que nunca quería ser un Grandchester para verse obligado a cumplir.

.

 **...**

.

El tiempo que nunca para continuo hasta sumar cinco meses más los cuales trajeron con ellos los rumores de guerra en Europa hasta que la cruel realidad llegó la Guerra estalló a finales de julio de 1914, por lo que la tía abuela junto al patriarca William decidieron sacar a los jóvenes del colegio y regresar a Estados Unidos, arribando a tierras americanas en el mes de agosto acompañados por la joven Britter. El único que como siempre estaba ausente fue el patriarca, aunque no tan lejos, William Andley preocupado por los cambios de actitud de su protegida regreso muy presuroso de su viaje a África en donde sólo estuvo dos meses, por lo que realizaría el viaje de regreso a América sólo con dos semanas de diferencia.

Lo primero con lo que se encontraron al llegar a Nueva York fue con la agradable noticia que el chico Grandchester ya era actor, con papeles pequeños pero muy elogiados, que ahora utilizaba Graham como apellido y que justo en ese momento se encontraba de gira por algunas ciudades del país entre ellas Chicago, su próximo destino en donde presentarían una obra benéfica sólo para la élite de Chicago donde, obviamente, los Andley tenían asegurado un palco. Aunque dentro de esas noticias también existían rumores de una posible relación entre Terrence y una actriz llamada Susanna Marlow. Obviamente en Norteamérica nadie conocía de la ascendencia noble del joven.

La vieja Elroy de inmediato pensó en esa presentación en Chicago para organizar un reencuentro entre los comprometidos, porque claro que el compromiso era un hecho lo supiera el joven o no. Por eso era que Candice se mostraba en todo momento con un anillo en su mano izquierda con el sello Grandchester como promesa de compromiso, así como con su solitario en eventos importantes, por lo que entre la alta sociedad inglesa era por todos conocidos las esperadas nupcias, ya que con su adquirido deber Candy se volvió partícipe activa de las fiestas aristocráticas, lamentablemente siempre guiada por la actual duquesa que no dejaba de corregirla en cada oportunidad, recordándole postura, actitudes, los nombres heráldicos y un sin fin de etcéteras, claro que la madrastra de Terry lo hacía más por molestarla que por ayudarla ya que ante sus ojos ni Terrence y mucho menos Candy eran merecedores de portar tal título nobiliario.

El día del evento se acercaba, marcando el primer momento donde la alta sociedad de Chicago sabrían del compromiso, claro que no podían echar de cabeza al joven aristócrata, pero eso no significaba que los demás no vieran el inconfundible símbolo de compromiso en el dedo de Candy, así que la vieja Elroy ya se estaba imaginando cómo se reencontrarían y por lo menos un acercamiento existiría, si fuera necesario incluso hablaría con el ahora actor para dejar en claro la relación que tenía con Candice, pues sólo la matriarca y el Duque sabían que el chico Grandchester aún ignoraba con quien era el compromiso.

Sólo existía un pequeño inconveniente que esperaba no afectará en demasía la reacción de su sobrina: los rumores de la posible relación con la actriz Marlow, esto, claro está, no le agradaban en absoluto, únicamente le aseveraba su idea que esto lastimaría a la chica, pero la anciana prefería ver positivamente todo.

.

 **...**

.

 **—Terry's POV—**

.

Hoy ya es un año y dos meses desde que deje mi natal Inglaterra, desde entonces son muchas las cosas que han marcando un cambio drástico en mi vida y en lo que deseaba para ella, pero sin duda lo que paso dos semanas a tras cambio varias posibilidades, no sé cuanto llegue afectar mi futuro sentimental pero así son las cosas.

Dentro de este tiempo en América ya es casi un año el que llevo en la compañía Stratford, más que escuela uno va aprendiendo con la práctica. Hasta ahora sólo he tenido papeles muy secundarios de un par de apariciones, aún así he destacado lo suficiente para ser mencionados en algunos tabloides junto con algunas de mis fotos caracterizado. Eso en un principio me inquieto porque, a pesar de sólo utilizar mi segundo nombre como apellido pensé que en cualquier momento alguien de parte del Duque se aparecería para hacerme regresar a cumplir el dichoso compromiso matrimonial, puesto que mi rostro no podría confundirse como el nombre si podía, pero hasta ahora no ha sido así, no sé, ni quiero imaginar lo que planea.

Dicen que mi rápida fama en parte he sido por mi físico, cosa que no me desagrada del todo, desde más chico he atraído la mirada de las féminas, sólo que a hora que estoy dejando la adolescencia también atraigo la mirada de mujeres más adultas, no he de negar que esto es bastante tentador, mientras más fama más admiradoras aparecen, inclusive compañeras de tablas. Algunas admiradoras son incluso un poco atrevidas, por decir lo menos, sin embargo estoy completamente concentrado en sobresalir, por dos razones, demostrarle a mi padre que puedo vivir y destacar por mis propios medios y segundo porque no puedo sacar de mi mente a cierto _Tarzan pecosa_ , mas aún desde que descubrí lo enamorado que estoy de ella; estuve tentado a escribirle al San Pablo, pero en un principio no me atrevía hasta tener algo relevante que contar y por temor a que la carta fuese interceptada y enviada al Duque para que supiese dónde encontrarme, luego no lo he hecho por la eminente guerra, pues no sabía si ella seguía allá, eso me mortificó mucho, hasta me sorprendí que en lugar de preocuparme por mi padre haya sido Candy quien más inquietaba.

Actualmente la compañía está de gira por algunas ciudades del norte de Estados Unidos, entre las que se visito Chicago… ahí encontré a Candy, aliviando enorme te mis temores, pero también… descubriendo cosas no tan agradables.

¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas? Después de la presentación de la obra Rey Lear se realizó una fiesta organizada por el alcalde, en principio me negaba a dar esa función y luego en asistir a la reunión, pero hasta ahora como actor secundario y empezando es imposible negarse, pero es que actuar para la élite, más en una aparente función benéfica que deja medio teatro vacío y no permite la entrada a cualquiera, para mí eso es ridículo, no obstante jamás estuve más contentó de que la familia de mi Pequeña Pecosa fuese parte de una familia acaudalada para que así pudiese estar entre los asistentes.

Yo estaba ahí en la dichosa fiesta del alcalde perdido en mis pensamientos, como siempre, pues esas reuniones nunca me han agradado del todo, me recuerdan cuando pertenecía a la aristocracia inglesa donde todo es apariencia, a parte para aumentar más mi descontento un grupo de chicas me rodeaba haciendo estúpidas preguntas a las que sólo asentía pues no me interesaba lo que decían, es realmente incomodo que me estén haciendo sugerencias e invitándome a reuniones, citas, etc, me hacen sentir como carne exhibiéndose al mejor postor. Ya llevaba cerca de media hora en esa incomodidad de feromonas femeninas, y en edad casadera en su mayoría, planeando como emprender la huida cuando vi a Eliza Legan, no me hubiese sobresaltado tanto si el que Eliza estuviese ahí no significará que tal vez también Candy lo estaría. Me despegue del grupo inmediatamente olvidándome de la cortesía, bueno tampoco es que fuese cortés con ellas pero fingía un poco, entonces me dirigí a la pelirroja no bien querida ex–compañera de escuela pero prima de mi adorado tormento rubio. Ya estando fastidiado de lo que me rodeaba a la vez que ansioso por saber, no exactamente educadamente, le exigí saber con quién había regresado a América, pero ella, tampoco fue muy amable, me miró retadoramente para decirme con bastante ironía.

—Vaya que te dignas a dirigirte a mí, con lo entretenido que estas, pensé que que quizás no querías recordar a viejas " _amigas_ ".

Sin tomar muy en cuenta su comentario le volví a exigir.

—¿Con quien viniste?

—Ya sabes… mi hermano… la tía abuela… –deliberadamente decía todo lento mientras tenía una mano en su mentón fingiendo claramente hacer memoria– mis primos, ¿los recuerdas? Archie y Stear… Annie… ah y… " _el objeto de tu afecto_ " –dijo con una mueca de disgusto que no comprendí muy bien–. Todos se encuentra por allá cerca de la mesa del bufé –hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

Gire inmediatamente y ahí estaba, viéndome, me quedé paralizado unos instantes sólo contemplándola, como no hacerlo si lucia radiante como nunca antes la había visto, envuelta en un vestido verde, con el cabello suelto. No sé en ese momento que fue lo que me sorprendió más, verla sin sus coletas o ver que en ese año sin vernos había crecido, o más bien habían surgido curvas donde antes no se veían, y que lo lugares para que surgieran, claro, sonreí de lado ante mis malsanos pensamiento, si ya antes la había besado, abrazado, soñado (mejor no digo de qué modo), ahora sí que la iba a volver a soñar. Entonces contemple su rostro con sus invisibles pecas a esa distancia y me percaté de su mirar, parecía un poco triste, pero antes de razonar avance hacia ella, distinguiendo a sus acompañantes, sus primos, hace tiempo me hubiera molestado la presencia de ellos, más del Elegante, pero después de Escocia con lo que pasó con el bi-plano de mi padre ya me llevaba bien con ellos así que sonreí antes de emitir mis saludos pero, la reacción de ellos me pareció confusa pues antes de poder hablar Archie, el Elegante, me dio una mirada mordaz diciéndome.

—Eres un estúpido arrogante, ¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte así?, ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar de lado tu...

—Archie no es el momento ni el lugar –inmediatamente Stear intervino.

—Porque no es el lugar no lo trato como merece.

—Pero ¿de qué demonios hablas? –mi dulce carácter salió a relucir acercándome retadoramente, mientras la Tímida me seguía viendo con ojos de miedo, como siempre.

—Terry –el " _objeto de mi afecto_ ", como llamo Eliza a Candy, me hablo, entonces todo se olvido, y ¿cómo no? Así tan hermosa, con su rubia cabellera calle do sobre su espalda como cuando la vi la vez primera sobre el mar, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas con lo que sus pecas, ya muy visibles a esa distancia, resaltaban más, su vestido hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos esmeralda, simplemente bella.

—Candy, estás aquí, ¿me viste actuar? –sí, fui muy obvio, pero dije lo primero que pasó por mi mente. Ella sólo asintió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza– ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Llegamos a penas tres semanas a tras.

Era Candy, sin duda, todo me lo decía, sin embargo un algo raro en su rededor hacía que de cierta forma no lo pareciere, se encontraba demasiado rígida, con una muy leve sonrisa, no se veía tan natural como ella solía ser.

—Nosotros los dejamos para que platiquen un poco –esa fue el genio de Stear.

—Pero te estaremos vigilando Grandchester –ese el imbécil de Archie.

Finalmente Candy y yo solos, bueno eso creí hasta que vi mi entorno y recordé que estábamos en una fiesta, además las jovencitas que hasta hace un rato estaban a mi alrededor ahora veía a mi pecosa con ojos diabólicos, seguro planeando acercarse para apartarla, aunque aún más diabólica la mirada de Archie, más allá la casi asesina mirada de una señora que no reconocí, para luego al fondo reconocer a unos reporteros; pero ¡qué espanto! ¿Por qué la tuve que reencontrar aquí? La tome de la mano como solía hacerlo en el colegio, en Escocia, claro que no podía correr con ella y escaparnos como en ese entonces, pero si caminamos hasta un lugar más apartado, claro que hasta ese momento note que fue peor ya que más miradas se concentraban sobre nosotros, con ojos escudriñores tomando nota de todo, más incomodidad. Candy sólo me seguía ¿con la mirada agachada?, ¿desde cuándo a Tarzan Pecosa le importaban lo que los demás piensen? Bueno realmente la situación era incomoda, muy, con todos esos ojos atentos. Claro la veo después de un año en un lugar muy concurrido, con toda su familia, creo que ya sé quién puede ser la señora de la mirada asesina; y todavía me pregunto porque está incomoda, si sólo estoy en un gran salón rodeado de la élite de Chicago, reporteros, familia y la tomo de la mano para apartarla, estúpido.

—Terrence otra vez tus impulsos –me auto-reprendo– ¿Qué esperabas, qué saltara hacia a ti y te diera un beso? Tú y ella no son nada, aún, y no lo serán sino te comportas ante su familia… y ante los demás.

—Señorita Pecas no sabes el gusto que me da verte –le digo en cuanto nos detenemos.

—Terrence, no me digas así, soy Candice –¿ _Terrence_ , me dijo Terrence?, jamás me había llamado así, ¿qué le diga Candice? Algo no anda nada bien– ¿qué pasa Candy, porque tanto formalismo?

—Hay mucha gente aquí, y nos ven –dijo al tiempo que veía todo a su rededor levemente, en especial a la señora de ojos aniquiladores, sí, en definitiva esa debe de ser su dichosa tía abuela–. Es sólo que yo esperaba verte bajo otras… circunstancias. Después de Escocia… bueno.

—¿Qué pasa _Pecas_ , te pongo nerviosa? –bromeé.

—¡Terry! _Mocoso engreído_ –entonces rió con toda naturalidad, por fin algo más propio de ella.

—Te extrañe –lo dije incluso antes de pensarlo, ella sonrió y noté un brillo en su mirar–. Siento haberme ido así de Escocia, pero es que mi padre…

—Lo sé, no te preocupes –no me dejo que le explicara–, tenias sueños por cumplir antes de asimilar otras obligaciones, lo comprendo y me alegra que lo esté logrando.

Al parecer ella tenía algo más de información sobre mi repentina escapada de los Grandchester ¿qué demonios se habrá rumoreado en Europa? En definitiva tenía que aclararlo, pero ella continuó con su platica.

—Yo también… te extrañe… mucho —¿qué tenía que aclarar? Sólo pensaba en que ella me había extrañado y mucho–. Gracias por avisarme que te irías. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo lograste entrar al teatro, a esta compañía?

Después de eso la platica se volvió amena, volvimos a ser los mismos, contándonos un poco de nuestras vidas durante este año, queríamos seguir y seguir hablando, al menos eso pretendíamos pero sólo duramos así menos de veinte minutos porque Robert, mi jefe, me saco de nuestra burbuja donde el mundo exterior dejaba de existir. Me llamo para decirme que tuviese cuidado ya que mi relación con la señorita Andley podría ser malinterpretada al únicamente dirigirme a ella, sí claro, como si me importara o como si su estirada familia lo permitiera ahora que renuncie a los Grandchester; pero también es cierto que le puedo ocasionar problemas a ella, obviamente es lo que menos deseo si quiero congraciarme con sus parientes, así que resignado regrese a Candy para despedirme, tengo que ser consciente de mi actual realidad, sólo que cuando tomó su mano para decirle adiós también depósito un beso en ella, ¿cómo evitarlo?, al tiempo que rozó mis labios con su torso siento que algo ha sido dejado entre mis dedos. Al retirarme discretamente envuelvo el papel que ella dejó para guardarlo en el interior de mi saco, sin evitarlo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, con otra linda sonrisa Candy se aleja para regresar a donde sus primos.

En cuanto puedo descubro que la nota entregada es una dirección que finaliza con la palabra " _escríbeme_ ". ¡Sí! sabía que le interesaba, ahora a aprovecharlo.

Hasta ese momento todo iba muy bien, que digo bien mejor imposible, hasta el día siguiente, cuando mi ahora encantadora novia me enseñó el periódico. Sí, mi novia Susanna, desde hace dos días. Ya no estoy seguro si en verdad me mostró la nota por ingenuidad o con toda intención. El relato corto es: sentado en el tren, pues aunque tenía la leve ilusión de ser despedido por mi _Pecosa_ , la verdad no era una posibilidad; bueno, yo sentado esperando la salida del convoy cuando Susanna toda emocionada llega a mi lado con un periódico entre sus manos, muy contenta por estar en las páginas principales de sociales, tanto que comenzó a insistirme en que leyera la nota hasta que me harto por lo que tome el tabloide, ojeé rápidamente la página, principalmente los titulares hasta que encontré una foto en la que centré toda mi atención, éramos Candy y yo, que bien nos veíamos juntos, no pude evitar sonreír ante lo que veía, la imagen era del momento en que nos despedíamos, sí, cuando ella coló la nota entre mis dedos; yo tomaba su mano, sin apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos verdes, por eso fue que no note cuando tomaron esta foto, no note nada de nada aparte de ella, la foto me agrado tanto que brevemente me imagine un sin fin de posibilidades. Entonces leí rápido el artículo hasta encontrar la parte donde se nos mencionaba y me quedé helado.

« **No pasó desapercibido para nadie el interés de la joven promesa del teatro Terrence Graham por la señorita y heredera Candice W. Andley, pues abandonando a todas sus admiradoras se concentró sólo en ella, tanto que al parecer no noto el anillo de compromiso, de su anular izquierdo –obvio mi vista se dirigió a la foto, obvio ¿cómo diablos iba a distinguir algo si en la foto yo le tomaba su mano derecha y la del compromiso es la izquierda?, a parte ¿quién puede notar algo en esas pequeñas imágenes?–. Lo único que este reportero pudo averiguar es que al parecer el prometido de la heredera es inglés, mismo que conoció en un colegio de Londres…»**

La nota seguía, pero ya no me importó. Candy, mi _Tarzan pecosa_ y entrometida, se comprometió, al diablo todo, la nota y el " _escríbeme_ " seguro fue por amistad, estúpida " _amistad_ ". ¿Quién de los idiotas esnob del colegio era su prometido?

Entonces una cosa llevó a la otra, si Candy ya es prohibida, pues decidí darme una oportunidad con alguien más, sí, como no, ¿darme una oportunidad? jajaja esto fue por revancha, por despechado, por ardido, jajaja, fue… para que así me resulte más sencillo olvidar lo sucedido, lo que planeaba, para no pensar más en que ella realmente no sentía lo mismo que yo… lo que yo ingenuamente creía. ¿Porque Susanna? Porque estaba allí, así de simple, además es muy linda, atenta conmigo, y pues… nada más, es grosero pero no hay más. Por el momento le he pedido que esto quedará entre nosotros, lo acepto para mi suerte, realmente ya me arrepentí pero no puedo terminar así de rápido, por otro lado así es más sencillo manténerla a raya, jajaja, creo, pues ya empieza a comportarse algo hostigosa. Candice, ya no es " _mi nada_ ", aún así le escribiré como me lo pidió, todavía quiero mantener su amistad, entonces Candy ya únicamente es " _mi amiga_ ", bueno mi " _amiga con pecas_ ".

.

 **...**

.

Si Terrence hubiese continuado con la lectura de la nota posiblemente tampoco hubiese encontrado algo relevante, pues nadie dijo algo para insinuar quién era el dichoso prometido. Sin embargo a pesar de que eso ya no fue leído, curiosamente el artículo completo, con fotografía incluida, sí fue resguardado por algunos años más, en ese resguardo se incluirían también cartas que en un año se fueron acumulando voluminosamente.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse un rato entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Por favor No me odien que Susana no significa nada para Terry, ya lo dijo él, sólo fue por ardido, ya en el siguiente capítulo termina con ese absurdo. Sólo es para dar un poquito de emoción, jajajaja, tendremos que aguantarla un poquito, pero pienso modificar un poco el accidente, ya es más que suficientemente con que sea novia de Terry por menos de medio capítulo, jajajaja.

Además como ven Terry también admitió sus sentimientos y que lo que hizo tuvo mucho que ver con Candy.

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: leeremos unas cuántas cartad intercambiadas entre Candy y Terry.

Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios. **Ely, Stormaw, Skarllet northman,** **SOL GRANCHESTER, Tatiana Grandchester, anmoncer, Eli Ventura, thay, sayaaomes,** es mas que un gusto saber que les agrada la historia, me motiva a continuar.

Tambien gracias infinitas a quienes han colocado la historia entre sus favoritas o/y entre las que siguen. Abrazos virtuales a todas, también a las lectoras anónimas y a quien en un futuro se topará con estos escritos.

 **Nos leemos**.


	4. Chapter 3: Comunicación epistolar

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Comunicación epistolar**

.

* * *

Decisiones, y más decisiones, de esos leves pero intensos momentos se encuentra hecha la vida, ya que cada una puede marcar tu destino o por lo menos hacerte ver qué tan equivoco puedes estar en algo. Eso le quedó claro a Terrence Graham el día que un reportero le hizo una de las preguntas más incómodas de las que pueda dar cuenta, sin tapujos en la lengua el impertinente informador le felicito por su dos semanas de feliz noviazgo con la actriz Susana Marlowe, para enseguida cuestionarle sobre que esperaba de la iniciada relación. Antes siquiera de que él asimilará lo dicho y después preguntado, la supuesta novia ya se encontraba a un lado de él respondiendo sonrientemente al cuestionamiento. Grave, muy grave error. Terry volteo a verla con ojos de pistolas a punto de disparar a quemarropa, casi apuntó de matar, luego vio al reportero y enfáticamente dijo.

—No. Entre mi compañera de tablas y yo, no existe nada, ni e-xis-ti-ra en un futuro –cada sílaba de existirá la dijo rotundamente para que se grabará en todos los oyentes, para después dar el tiro de gracia–. Y quiero que esto lo publique tal cual lo dije.

Posterior, con el mismo gesto duro se dio la vuelta y regresos sobre sus pasos al teatro tenía que serenarse antes de retorcerle el cuello a alguien. El corresponsal vio a la actriz quien no cabía en su vergüenza, si bien era cierto que en ese tiempo que se suponía estaban saliendo realmente nunca habían salido, también era cierto que estaban intentando el comienzo de una posible relación. O eso creí ella. Como perro con la cola entre las patas la rubia ojiazul no pudo expresar nada, menos ante la mirada burlesca que le ofreció el cronista, al que un día antes ella misma suministro dicha información, claro esperando que con eso Terry diera su brazo a torcer a su favor. Sin mas regresó al teatro, tenía que encarar al que ella presumía como novio por tan humillante momento.

Ya frente el susodicho exigió una explicación, él se la dio.

—Lo nuestro no funciona, así de simple. No buscamos lo mismo, lamentó que sucediera así, pero…realmente jamás existió algo parecido a un intento de relación, no salimos, no platicamos; dejemos esto así.

—No seas idiota Terrence ¿Cómo dices eso cuando tú me dijiste que podíamos intentar algo? –no existió atisbo de ternura en ese reclamo, por lo que sin remordimiento el otro expresó.

—Sí, soy un idiota, pero por pedirte algo que realmente No quería. Mejor que nadie se enteró.

Una sonora cachetada fue otorgada como respuesta, dada con más furia ante el obvio sarcasmo. Sí, el chico sabía que se lo merecía.

A sólo un par de horas de haber dejado a tras la farsa de noviazgo que en un momento de celos y una acostumbrada impulsividad hizo, Terry comenzó a escribir una carta que durante ese tiempo, que el consideró una especie de stand by, no había hecho porque extrañamente sentía que traicionaba a Candy, se sentía hipócrita escribiendo mientras que se suponía que podría existir algo con otra persona. Ya liberado de ese contratiempo no pudo evitar escribir en el primer tiempo libre que tuvo, le urgía escribir y obtener contestación. Si Candy ya tenía un compromiso, pues que su novio se fuera acostumbrado a su amistad porque él no la dejaría, y que se cuidará el hipotético prometido, fuese quien fuese, porque en la primera oportunidad le robaría a la novia. Una vez libre de lo de Susana ya se sentía con más bríos y dispuesto a todo, ya estaba consciente del poder de las decisiones así que lo iba a poner en práctica.

Así fue como di comienzo una comunicación epistolar entre los dos ex -rebeldes del San Pablo.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 1 de T.**

 **.**

 _Tarzan Pecoso_

Disculparas _Señorita Pecas_ que no te haya escrito antes sino hasta poco más de un mes después de que nos encontráramos aquella noche, de hecho para ser más preciso son cinco semanas, pero con la gira ha sido algo complicado poder hacerlo antes; además he tenido en cuenta que no sería sencillo recibir tu correspondencia mientras yo me encuentro brincando entre estado y estado. Actualmente nos encontramos en Nueva Orleans, es maravilloso este lugar.

No sabes lo dichoso que me hizo volver a encontrarte, tú eres alguien muy especial en mi vida, en parte porque me impulsaste a realizar estos sueños, tú fuiste la primera en saber de ellos y no dudaste en apoyarme; también hiciste que me reconciliara con mi madre, con la cual no he hablado desde que llegué acá, no te enojes, tengo una razón, esta es porque quiero poder lograr convertirme en un gran actor por mi propia cuenta sin que ser el hijo de ella cuente más que mi talento.

Disculparas que sea tan breve pero escribo en un momento de descanso entre ensayos, dormir y trenes. Ahora, si ya terminaste de leer esta carta, ya puedes bajar del árbol donde seguramente estarás sentada, y si no lo hiciste, no me decepciones pensando que ya te convertiste en una dama.

No te moleste sabes que es broma.

Al final te dejo mi dirección en Nueva York, tu amistad es algo con lo que siempre espero contar a pesar de lo que entre nosotros suceda.

T. G.

P.D. Por favor cuando me escribas coloca en el destinatario Terrence Graham pues aquí en América he cambiado mi nombre, como ya lo habrás notado.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 1 de C.**

 **.**

 _Mocoso Engreído_

¿Por qué iba a dirigirme a ti como Terrence Graham cuando tú me has puesto _Tarzan Pecosa_ como destinatario?

Por supuesto que sí tú diriges cada una de tus cartas a _Tarzan Pecosa_ yo se la dirigiré a _Mocoso Engreído._ Sería mucho más amable y caballeroso de tu parte que te dirigieras a mí como la Srita. Andley quién es quién soy, y sí soy una dama, aunque lo dudes, aunque… también es cierto que leí tu carta desde la rama de un árbol, pero es que es lugar más cómodo, siempre y cuando no me vea la tía abuela porque si lo hace me da un sermón sobre ser una señorita.

Ya estaba pensando en que no me escribirías y eso me entristeció un poco, pero luego reflexione sobre la gira y tus compromisos. Tengo la leve sospecha sobre qué has de estar disfrutando de lo lindo en cada fiesta a las que asistes, siempre rodeado de bellas chicas en busca de atención, no quiero ni pensar como tu ego ha crecido.

Aun así me gusta recibir cartas donde me platicas cada cosa que haces, para mí tú también eres muy especial, en Escocia descubrí más detalles de ti, me dejaste ver a otro Terry, el cual espero siga siempre presente en ti.

Es una lastimas que no hables con tu madre, eso no está nada bien, comprendo lo que quieres, pero a ella le a de doler esa lejanía, aunque sea a escondidas intenta comunicarte con ella, escríbele colocando como remitente Mocoso Engreído, o mejor aún Mocoso Malcriado, es broma, aunque no estaría mal que eso hiciera, incluso puedes utilizar mi nombre como referencia.

Sé que tardaras en responder hasta que la gira termine, por lo que he leído en la prensa será hasta dentro de dos meses, aún así te escribiré cada que pueda.

Con cariños, Candy

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 2 de T.**

 **.**

 _Tarzan Pecosa_

No estoy seguro si te llegó mi primer carta y menos aún si la has respondido, lo cual estoy casi seguro de que así fue. Te escribo desde Atlanta, sigo en gira y sólo ha pasado una semana desde mi carta anterior pero es que quiero contarte lo maravilloso que me ha ido, ya me han entrevistado un par de veces por mi papel, es muy pequeña mi participación como Rey de Francia pero ha gustado mucho, realmente eso me emociona, también que la gente comience a reconocerme.

Hay muchas cosas que surgen con la fama, como la paga que ha mejorado considerablemente, y las hermosas chicas que me rondan. Ya puedo ver tu cara de mona indignada, es mentira siempre he estado rodeado de chicas lindas, otra vez tu cara de mona, pero tengo que aclarar que tú eres de las más lindas que he conocido, más hermosa aún por dentro.

Hablando en serio esto de la fama me hace sentir acosado, muy incomodo, ya sabes lo que pienso de este tipo de gente y de este tipo de chicas, completamente falsas, como los bailes del colegio o los de la aristocracia, no me conocen y aún así me tratan con demasiada familiaridad, Robert Hathaway, uno de mis jefes, dice que debo ser más amable con ellas, pero realmente no las soporto, por suerte soy buen actor.

Espero no incomodarte con mis anécdotas, pero eres con la única con la que puedo hablar tan fácilmente y decir sin tapujos lo que pienso.

T. G.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 5 de T.**

 _Tarzan Pecosa_

¿Pero qué acaso no tenías nada que hacer? Ocho cartas en siete semanas, y eso que las primeras tienen un espacio de dos semanas. Jaja. Es broma Candy, me siento muy honrado de que dedicaras tu tiempo para mí aún a sabiendas que no podría leerlas inmediatamente, de hecho aún no las he leído todas, ¡sí que tienes mucho que platicar!, creo que con las cuatro que ya llevo ya me sé la vida de todos los Andley. Otra vez es broma, no te sonrojes que tus pecas se te ven más.

Lo que lamento es no haber podido responderte a cada una de ellas en su tiempo y como es debido. Me agrada saberme esencial para a ti aún con tu gente rondándote.

Pero no todas son buenas noticias para mí, ya que junto a tus cartas encontré otras dos acompañadas con un sobre que fueron enviados desde Inglaterra, sí, eran de mi padre. Ya se había tardado en llamarme, me he negado a leerlas y así las he reenviado. No sé cómo supo mi dirección, bueno sí lo sé, es el Duque de Grandchester él lo puede saber todo incluso fuera de Europa.

Por suerte estaban tus cartas para calmar mi furia, odio que mi padre trate de manipular mis intereses, mi destino, mi tiempo, no estoy seguro de lo que él quiere, pero sí estoy seguro de lo que yo quiero por eso actuó como lo hago, como te lo dije alguna vez, sólo quiero ser yo mismo.

Por otro lado creo que tomaré tu sugerencia y le escribiré a Eleanor utilizando tu nombre como remitente y le pediré que se dirija a mí como Mocoso Engreído, eso debe despistar bastante a todos.

Gracias por tus cartas yo también te mando cariños. T. G.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 9 de C.**

 **.**

 _Mocoso Engreído_

Me da gusto que ya estés de regreso en Nueva York, no había notado la cantidad de correspondencia que te mande y todo lo que escribí en ellas, lo siento si te incomodo, pero después de recibir tu segunda carta me emocione y comencé a escribir cada semana, luego siguieron llegando tus cartas, me emocione más y hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que en menos de dos meses te escribí ocho cartas, con esta nueve. Ahora me apena mi comportamiento.

Si tienes o no tiempo de responder no te preocupes ni te sientas comprometido a hacerlo, es que a pesar de tener amigos contigo es diferente, al igual que tú me siento mejor platicándote a ti. También creo que intentaré ser más breve, aunque no creo lograrlo siempre.

Como tampoco creo que este bien que le regreses a tu padre las cartas sin revisar, probablemente es algo de importancia, recuerda que allá están en guerra, a de ser muy complicada para él toda la situación. Intenta comprenderlo.

En cuanto a tu madre, que gusto que te hayas decidido por escribirle, me ilusiona ese hecho y que mi nombre pueda ser remitente me llena de más alegría.

Como prometí en esta ocasión seré breve, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones ya escribirá más.

Con cariño, Candy.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 17 de C.**

.

Querido Terry

No sabes que gusto me da que te hayan dado el papel principal. Serás el mejor Romeo de toda la historia; estuve muy nerviosa el día de la audición, casi sentía que yo también haría una prueba.

Cuando hoy, no sé que día sea para ti, recibí tu telegrama anunciándolo me emocioné muchísimo, me sentí muy dichosa, aunque aún no me has dicho quien interpretará a Julieta, sólo espero no sea esa actriz Susana Marlow, disculpa si te parezco celosa pero es que tanto rumor a su alrededor saca a relucir mi lado egoísta y creo que mientras más trabajas con ella más se acercan mutuamente y más te alejas de mí, en todos los sentidos, no me gustaría que ella ahora sea tu confidente, tu amiga y yo, pues me estés relegando, ya parezco una novia celosa. Mejor termino esta carta antes de que diga más tonteras.

Con amor, Candy.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 12 de T.**

.

Estimada Candice

Creo que tienes razón no debes actuar como novia celosa como yo tampoco puedo actuar como… de la misma forma. Tú sabes que nuestra situación es complicada, más aún cuando nos encontramos tan lejos el uno del otro y no hemos… no has aclarado tus sentimientos hacia mi persona, pues tu última carta me dejo confuso y extrañamente molesto. Quisiera tener clara tu actitud, pues desconozco que terreno estoy pisando así como si yo también puedo sincerarme contigo.

Sé que no puedo forzar nada, pero comprende que me pones en una encasillada con tus palabras. Mejor sigo tu consejo dejando esta carta hasta aquí antes que te escriba tonterías y reclamos absurdos.

También con… extraño no poder tenerte junto a mí y aclarar todo de frente.

T. G.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 18 de C.**

 **.**

Querido Terry

Tienes toda la razón, en confundirte e incluso en molestarte, aún hay cosas que faltan aclarar entre nosotros, pero creo que mis sentimientos hacia ti son evidentes, por lo menos en las últimas cartas que te he enviado, un tiempo los escondí pero ya lo he dejado entrever. No te culpo por reclamar así, o por pedir que yo sea clara, también comprendo que nuestra situación es muy complicada, que ninguno de los dos planeo esto y que nuestras familias constantemente están interviniendo.

En un principio me negaba a aceptarlo, luego comprendí lo que siento por ti, y en comprensión por lo que ambos pasamos sólo he esperado el tiempo justo para que todo se resuelva en buenos términos, yo esperaré, mas bien, yo seguiré esperado, tú Terry, ¿cuánto tiempo más necesitas?, ¿cuánto más estaremos así?, ¿también podrías esperar a que se resolvieran las cosas como yo lo he hecho? Estoy abrumada, muy abrumada y hasta confusa.

Por el momento te propongo que continúes con la obra, que pongas todo tu empeño en esto y no te distraigas con mis confusiones. Ni me pidas ser más clara, pues me comprometes y te comprometes a que esto se acelere, pero tu actual situación lo complica todo. Sé que no te gusta que te presiones o digan lo que tienes que hacer, por los que no pretendo hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por eso mismo es preferible continuar como hasta ahora, dejando que todo tome su curso.

Sólo para que no dudes, con Mucho Amor, Candy.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 13 de T.**

.

Querida Candy

Ahora que ya hemos aclarado un poco más nuestra situación me siento más tranquilo, ya comprendo mucho mejor tu proceder y el contenido de tus cartas, tan sólo puedo decirte que me da una inmensa dicha conocer, mas bien reafirmar sobre los sentimientos que guardas hacia mí, ya que puedo asegurar ser los mismos los que yo guardo hacia a ti, pero como mencionaste es mejor dar tiempo al tiempo porque definitivamente, de la misma forma en que tú describes, estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario a que todo esto se aclare, lo importante es que entre tú y yo todo sea transparente como hasta ahora.

También agradezco que no pretendas forzar nada, yo tampoco lo pretendo; que esperes a que mejore mi situación en el teatro también es un motivo para agradecerte, así la aceptación de tu familia será más sencilla.

Ya más relajado puedo escribir que los rumores sobre Susana, son sólo eso y nada más, mi relación con ella a quedada más que zanjada desde mucho tiempo a tras Tan claro lo he dejado una y otra vez que no consigo comprender porque continúan, ella sabe a la perfección que entre ambos sólo puede haber una relación profesional, fuera del escenario somos como desconocidos. Si escuchas o lees algo ten por seguro que no es cierto, tal vez un poco de publicidad gratis para la obra, como suele decir Robert y no más, jamás. ¿Cómo podría, menos ahora, que sé que hay una _mona pecosa_ esperando?

Realmente estoy contento, tanto que en estos momentos si me puedes decir engreído, no como cuando me rodean las admiradoras, esto es mucho mejor, mil, miles de veces mejor ya que una _Tarzan Pecoss_ ha puesto sus ojos sobre mí, jajaja, pero es un hecho que es la _mona_ con las pecas más lindas que puede haber.

Estoy ansioso por seguir recibiendo más cartas tuyas.

También para que quede claro, con mucho Amor, Terry, tu Mocoso Engreído

.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Primero muchas gracias por leerme, a las que comentan y a las anónimas, así como a quienes a agregado mis historias a sus favoritas o las siguen, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

Adelanto del próximo, más cartas, pero no todas llegaran a su destino.

Hoy el tiempo me ha permito responder a sus reviews, gracias :

 **Alesita77:** También creo plenamente en la fidelidad de Terry pero esta parte es importante para la trama, así que por momentos, lapsus brutos, hay que dejar creer a Susana que gana. Pero Terry regresa al buen camino.

 **Eli Ventura** : Pronto, muy pronto se enterara, aunque eso sí tendrá que haber emoción, jajaja, no les será sencillo por dejar a Candy con tanta carga y ella serA la misma atolondrada de siempre.

 **Lila Venezuela** : Gracias por leerla.

 **Anmoncer 1708:** No era el momento para que Archie hablara. Lo de Susana fue un mal momento,que ya reparo, y creo que muy claro, jaja, y créeme Candy no habrá perdido su tiempo.

 **Sol Granchester** : Sí, en verdad se merecía un zape. Espero que hayas imaginado una buena escena cuando a Susana le dijeron que lo que lamentaban era haber pedido algo que No quería.¿Quién no quiere darle un par de nalgadas? Jajajaja

 **Stormaw** : LOs enredos son los que crean la trama, jaja, pero pronto pasaran como los cuernos de Candy que ya se fueron

 **Mimie Grandchester:** Tengo toda la intención de publicar al menos una vez a la semana, como lectora también me desagrada esperar por mucho tiempo, así que sino se interpone mucho la vida real aquí estaré.

 **Tatiana Grandchester** : Tonto, pero hermoso, saldrá un poco lastimada pero la recompensa valdrá la pena. Jajaja

 **Skarllet Northman:** SI que dan ganas.

Gladys: Gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando.

 **Eli** : También creo que Terry es irremediablemente fiel pero también un humano con muchos defectos (como todos) y su impulsividad y celos son de ese lado que lo lleva a hacer tonterías, como las borracheras. Candy tiene espíritu de mártir, todo lo hace por él, pero jamás perderá su esencia. Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Chiiari** : Muchas gracias por leer, Aquí otro y espero antes de que termine la semana uno más.

.

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 4: Cartas extraviadas

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

 **Nota:** Aquí el momento esperado Terry se entera ¿Cómo reaccionará?

* * *

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cartas extraviadas**

 **.**

Agosto nuevamente se repetía en el calendario, esta vez 1915 era el año y con eso se marcaban dos desde que abandonó Escocia dejando a Candy allá con un escueto adiós en una sencilla carta. Ahora todo era diferente, estaba cosechando el fruto de lo que sembró y le sabía tan bien comprender que lo había obtenido con su propio esfuerzo. Sí, significó muchos sacrificio, en todos sentidos, además de haberse ganado fama de hostil, taciturno y engreído, pero valía la pena cada cosa, incluso limitarse tanto en sus gastos, pues ahora, entre otras cosas, ya podía costearse un auto, por supuesto que no se parecería en absoluto al que su padre le regalara hace más de tres años en Inglaterra, pero éste era completamente ganado por su propio empeño.

Y no sólo eso, también estaba Candy, de quien sin verla se sentía cada día más enamorado, por lo que en cada oportunidad se burlaba de sí mismo diciéndose cosas como: "Si así estoy sin verte no quiero pensar que pasará cuando te t

* * *

enga enfrente". Luego una amplia sonrisa aparecía de improviso en sus labios. Así se encontraba en ese momento, sonriente, a pesar de que su posición aparentaba serieda

* * *

d, con el cuerpo y una pierna recargada sobre una pared de la sala de ensaño y sus brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Agradable o lastimosamente para él, dependiendo el lugar en que se encontraba, ese tipo de pensamientos, acompañado de sus respectivas sonrisas, lo invadían cada vez más seguido por lo que sus compañeros de teatro ya lo estaban notando.

—Graham, ¿otra vez riendo solo? Si lo haces una vez más al día comenzaras a asustar a toda la compañía. Antes tres veces era tu límite ya casi lo duplicas.

Karen Klaise su castaña e impertinente compañera de reparto con la que compartían el mismo humor sarcástico nunca podía evitar embromarlo al verlo así, menos aún si Susana se encontraba cerca puesto que, como todos, sabía que había estado tras el joven inglés desde que llegó, y como la rubia no era ni de cerca santo de su devoción pues aprovechaba para molestarla.

—¿Qué quieres Klaise?

—Por favor Terry, ni aunque intentes parecer molesto lo logras, tienes una cara de bobo enamorado –esto último prácticamente lo grito.

—Susana anda cerca ¿cierto? –el joven negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba por lo bajo pues ya sabia de la rivalidad entre sus compañeras. Como única respuesta Karen casi volvió a gritar.

—Bueno como cada vez que recibes carta de tu novia, subes al techo a leer y regresas con esa sonrisa que únicamente arriba de escenario, actuando, puedes ocultar.

Terrence volvió a reír, en verdad era muy obvio.

—No es mi novia –no muy convencido aclaraba sólo para Karen, aunque agregó–. No al menos oficialmente.

—Por favor, no seas ridículo, cada semana, o antes recibes o mandas una carta, sé que eres inglés pero no seas tan formal.

—Muy bien.

—Muy bien ¿qué?

—Karen –la reto mientras cambiaba de postura a una más relajada, sabía lo que pretendía pues ya había visto a Susana de reojo a unos metros de ellos.

—Sino lo dices tú yo lo diré, y sabes de qué manera lo haré.

—¿Me amenazas?

—Hey oigan todos.

La castaña se giró mientras pedía la atención de los presentes, por un momento Terry casi la detiene, pero luego de meditarlo medio segundo dejó que lo hiciera, pues a pesar de que él era reservado y no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida tampoco tenía razón para ocultar que había alguien en la misma, no había razón ni tampoco tenía la intención de que no lo supiera. Karen miró de reojo a una Susana pálida, ella sabía sobre lo del reportero y como la rubia pretendió forzar la situación entre su amigo y ella, pero lo que la animó realmente fue que se dio cuenta que Terry le permitía hacerlo, eso significa a que él quería que todos lo supieran, bueno tampoco era que lo escondiera sólo que no era alguien muy comunicativo, eso sí, tenía que hacerlo de manera sutil, sabía que Terry no permitiría que se inmiscuyera de más, tampoco tenía que presionar ese atisbo de confianza que se había creado entre los dos. Así que cuando tuvo la atención de todos, incluido el director dijo entre relajada y divertida como queriendo sólo hacer una broma.

—Con la noticia de que ya no tendremos que soportar el genio del demonio de nuestro galán –señaló con un gesto dramático a Terry y continuó– pues ya tiene quien lo dome –un conjunto de risas se dejó oír por el lugar–. Así que ya pueden acercarse a él sin temor a ser mordidos.

Todos, o casi todos, comenzaron a reír más ampliamente ante lo que parecía una inocente broma.

—Pues ya era hora porque un Romeo enamorado es mejor que uno que no lo calienta ni el sol—alguien dijo divertido animándose ante el mejor estado en que ya notaban en su compañero, otro agregó,

—Y ¿a quién hay que dar las gracias? Porque realmente prefiero tu nuevo humor.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar esperando a saber si el joven actor estaba tan de buenas como para decir su nombre.

—Candy –dijo el inglés alzándose de hombros y riendo desenfadadamente— y confórmense con eso que no diré más.

Todos volvieron a reír asombrados ante tanta información, en verdad que eso significaba mucho viniendo de Terrence, posterior continuaron con sus actividades normales dejando lo sucedido en un descanso relajado entre ensayos.

Sólo existió un pequeño gran cambio a partir de ese momento ameno para la gran mayoría, las cartas a Terry comenzaron a espaciarse hasta que dejaron de llegar.

.

* * *

.

 **Carta # 21 de T.**

 _Mi Tarzan Pecosa._

Creo que no comprendo mucho tu última carta, a mi parecer te faltan decirme algunos sucesos previos, aunque lo he notado en algunas otras de tus cartas, tal vez ya te estás confundiendo con todo lo que escribes, pues a diferencia de mí tú quieres hacer un libro, es eso o colgarte de los árboles secunde mucho tus ideas. Ya sabes que sólo bromeo para imaginar a tus pecas bailando sobre tu nariz.

Pero dime ¿tu tía abuela te sigue retando por leer mis cartas sobre los árboles o ya te escondes mejor? Sigo creyendo que tus habilidades moniles están desapareciendo, eso de que te exigen tanto con lo de ser una dama se está volviendo extremo, deberías relajarte más y exigirte menos, sigo sin comprender porque lo haces, ¿por qué tanta socialización si dices que odias esas reuniones?

Por otro lado me encuentro muy inquieto, faltan menos de tres meses para el estreno de la obra y me siento, en parte nervioso en parte emocionado, más emocionado, expectante y hasta ansioso porque llegue el día, aunque algo que también me emociona de sobremanera es saber que podremos vernos, eso lo ansío mucho más, ya quiero ver tus pecas en persona.

Ya he pensado cuantos boletos se necesitarán, obviamente para ti, pero también para el _Elegante_ , la _Tímida_ , el _Inventor_ y tu tía abuela. Todo lo que hago para congraciar con tu familia. ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto de quiero? Incluso pienso invitar al _Elegante_ y a la _Ogro_.

Eleanor te manda saludos, dice que no le has escrito ni una sola carta lo que resulta irónico ya que recibe muchas con tu nombre de remitente e incluso de destinatario, así que me pidió te comentara que desea escribirte, le he dado tu dirección pues sé que jamás te negarías. Hablando de cartas, mi padre me ha vuelto a enviar una, pero a pesar de tus consejos, lo siento pero no puedo leerla ni responderle, estoy tentado a hacerlo, pero es que sé que me impondrá cosas que no quiero.

Te extraño, ya son muchos meses sin verte.

Tuyo, Terry.

 **.**

 **.…**

 **.**

 **Carta # 24 de T.**

 _Mi Pecosa Atolondrada_

Primero tengo que decirte que sigo sin comprender de todo tus cartas, siento que me falta información, vez te digo que ya no le hagas tanto caso a tu tía, ya no le diré _Ogro_ por respeto a su edad como dices, segundo tengo que reclamarte, cada vez me escribes menos, ¿por qué ya no me escribes tan seguido?, ¿a caso ya no tienes tiempo para escribir a…? Como me gustaría escribir novio pero es que no sé en qué situación nos encontramos, ¿cuando me aclararas la situación?, ¿sigo sin comprender lo de tu prometido?, lo siento, prometí no presionar y darle tiempo al tiempo pero es que necesito saber. Necesito que me lo escribas con todas sus palabras que eres mi novia y de nadie más.

¿Sabes? Hace unas semanas Karen para molestarme, como es su costumbre, anuncio ante todos que el ogro Terrence (yo sí me puedo decir a mí mismo de esa forma), ya tenía quien lo controlará, y me gusto que de cierta manera se hiciera público que estoy contigo, hasta me atreví a decir tu nombre, Karen ni nadie se lo creía, fue divertido, pero desde entonces no paro de pensar sobre nosotros, sobre que somos, ¿qué somos Candy?

Bueno, con respecto a lo que me dices de las cartas de mi padre, sonara extraño pero temo lo que digan, pero ya no devolví la última, la que llegó hace casi un mes, falta menos para que estés aquí en el estreno, esperare para abrirla contigo, tienes razón, tengo que enfrentar lo que venga, sé que no debo huir, pero el Duque siempre ha deseado imponerse y más su esposa, veo la carta y recuerdo a esos dos y es cuando todo se pone mal.

Como quisiera que estuvieras junto a mí para poder resolver esto mejor y que no me llene de enojo cada vez que pienso en lo que desea el Duque, en verdad que Karen no se equivocó cuando dijo que tengo quien controle mi humor.

Hasta aquí está carta porque cada vez tienen más rigor con los ensayos.

Cada día falta menos para vernos y resolver esto.

Con amor, _Mocoso Engreído_. Terry.

 **.**

 **.…**

 **.**

 **Carta # 37 de C. (No recibida)**

 _Mi Mocoso Engreído_

Creo que ya estoy comprendiendo eso de que no escribo bien y te dejo con vacíos en mis historias, con tu última carta en donde me reclamas mi carencia de correspondencia he comprendido todo, mis cartas se están extraviando, no sé cómo ni dónde. Creo que el sistema de correos es cada vez menos fiel.

Eso que Karen hizo fue atrevido pero si la dejaste y dijiste mi nombre significa que quieres que esto se haga público, y eso me llena de emoción. Hasta mis pecas se ponen felices. Lo de como nombrarnos, y que somos ¿cómo me lo preguntas? Sí, soy únicamente Tu Novia y de nadie más, mejor todavía que te parece nombrarnos como lo que somos: prometidos, como lo hemos sido por todo este tiempo, me sorprende que hasta ahora me lo propongas tan claro, aunque que extraña la manera de preguntar mi situación con mi prometido cuando tú eres eso. A veces eres muy críptico.

Desde el día en me dieron la notica en Escocia y luego lo anunciamos en Inglaterra, a pesar de tu ausencia, no he pensado más que en el momento que entre tú y yo todo sea de frente y sin tener que arreglarlo entre nuestras familias.

Te quiero Terry, te… te amo. Hoy ya puedo gritarlo por fin, pero sólo por escrito, espero tus palabras signifiquen que pronto lo gritaremos al mundo.

Ya ansío el día del estreno.

El tío se presentará oficialmente una semana antes para ese día poder arreglar todo entre familias, entre nosotros y sobretodo con tu padre.

Con mucho amor, Candy.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 28 de T.**

Candice llevo casi un mes sin tener noticias tuyas y esto me está preocupando, necesito saber de ti, no sé qué pasa y esto me llena de angustia. Me preocupa que tu familia haya interceptado nuestras cartas y al leer lo que te he escrito impida que me escribas más, ni siquiera me atrevo a mandarte un telegrama, incluso he revisado el correo completo que me llega al teatro para ver si llega algo ahí.

Señorita Candice White Andley jamás me he preocupado tanto por alguien, ni siquiera me concentro en los ensayos para el estreno que por mi culpa ahora será dentro de tres semanas y no una como se esperaba, sé que Karen te mando un telegrama pero yo te explicaré mejor para que no te preocupes: pasó un pequeño accidente, unas luces se desprendieron de la tramoya para caer sobre el escenario, por suerte para todos yo estaba recibiendo un regaño de Robert por mi falta de concentración y no había nadie muy cerca de donde cayeron, aunque sí se ha lastimado un poco mi hombro izquierdo, nada de importancia, por el momento lo tengo inmovilizado por eso se retrasó el estreno, esto pasó justo ayer, hoy ha aparecido en todos los diarios, no te preocupes. Pero tú sí me preocupas demasiado, necesito saber que estás bien.

Aquí mando seis boletos para el estreno, son en un palco especial para tu familia.

Escríbeme, hazme saber de ti.

Te necesito, Terrence.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 41 de C. (No recibida)**

Mi querido Terry

No sabes la angustia que pase cuando tu amiga me mando ese telegrama, diciéndome que todo está bien contigo pero había sucedido un accidente, quise correr a Nueva York para verte inmediatamente, pero la cena de presentación del Tío abuelo era ese mismo día, no te imaginas quién es, pero eso puede esperar un poco me preocupa más que no te hayan llegado mis cartas, justo hoy a primera hora me llegó tu carta y me sorprendió lo preocupado que estas, ya te he mandado otro telegrama, a parte del que mande preguntando por tu estado, espero estos si te lleguen pues son con carácter de urgente y tienen que ser entregados en tu propia mano.

Esta carta te la mando al teatro así que esta vez sí lleva mis datos y los tuyos.

No te angusties que yo estoy bien.

Del palco que apartaste para mi familia no te preocupes, en una carta anterior escribí diciéndote que tu padre se comunicó con nosotros para invitarnos a ver el estreno a su lado puesto que ese día quieren dar el anuncio oficial de nuestro compromiso, yo no estaba segura y por eso te escribí para comunicártelo, ahora comprendo porque no respondías esas dudas.

Si tú estás de acuerdo todo seguirá como las familias lo tienen planeado, sino por supuesto que yo también me negaré y lo haremos como te sea más cómodo. En lo particular no quiero quitarle brillo a tu noche y así lo he hecho saber.

Perdona que no pueda ir antes pero la tía me lo prohíbe a pesar de que Albert, sí, Albert, nuestro amigo del Blue River, resultó ser mi Tío abuelo, nadie de nosotros lo creía cuando lo presentaron, ni Stear, ni Archie, ni yo pensamos que nuestro amigo es el patriarca de los Andley, ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Bueno luego platicaremos sobre eso.

Te amo Terry espero tu respuesta. Candy.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 29 de T.**

 _Mi Julieta en liana_

No sabes cómo me alegró recibir tus telegramas, me sentí muy reconfortado de saber que todo está bien y que te preocupas por mí.

Es una lástima que el correo se haya perdido, quién sabe a dónde han parado todas tus cartas, aún sigo esperando por alguna de ellas, por fortuna las mías sí te han llegado pero siento que alguien me ha robado importantes momentos de ti.

De mi hombro va mejorando, ya son casi quince días sin moverlo, si tus cartas no llegan vuelve a enviar un telegrama o escríbeme al teatro.

Extraño tus pláticas, ahora nuevamente falta poco más de una semana para el estreno cada vez es menos el tiempo que falta para vernos. Ya necesito platicar con tu familia y dejar clara nuestra situación ante todos.

Te amo, Terry.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 1 de la Sra. Andley a Terrence.**

Señor Terrence Graham

Me permito escribirle estas breves líneas para pedirle, no, para exigirle que no moleste más a mi sobrina, la señorita Candice W. Andley. Ella pronto contraerá nupcias y sus cartas son sólo un motivo de inquietud para ella, lo poco que ella le ha escrito se debe a que, como toda joven, se siente encandilada te su fama.

A pesar de lo que ella pueda escribirle no espere más cartas.

Sin mas, Elroy Andley

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 30 de T.**

Candice no sé que está pasando, tus telegramas dicen algo pero me ha llegado una carta de tu tía diciendo que vas a casarte, ¿es eso verdad?, necesito saber qué sucede. Ni siquiera tengo ánimos de escribir esto, ya falta menos de una semana para la obra, ¿verdad que si estarás presente?

Sólo escríbeme diciendo que sí estarás ahí.

Espero noticias tuyas.

Te amo, Terrence.

.

.…

.

 **Telegrama urgente de C. a T.**

Estaré ahí sin falta, no dudes. Carta de tía sin sentido.

.

.…

.

 **Carta # 2 de la Sra. Andley a Terrence**

Sr. Terrence Graham

Nuevamente me dirijo a usted exigiendo deje de molestar a mi sobrina, ella ya no vivirá más aquí, en un mes se casará por lo que se ha mudado, no pretendo decirle dónde, sólo enterarlo que ya no la encontrará más en esta dirección.

Le deseo suerte en su dichosa obra.

Adiós Sr. Graham.

.

* * *

.

Uno golpes se dejaron escuchar en la puerta, mismos que rompieron el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar como ritual del comienzo de preparación para el inicio de esa puesta en escena y primer protagónico de Terry.

Molesto, como en las últimas semanas, más todavía desde que el día anterior recibió la nefasta carta de la anciana Andley, el joven actor cedió el paso por medio de un grito agrio a quien fuera para que entrara, pero apenas el visitante asomo el rostro por la puerta el actor se arrepintió de haber cedido el pasó.

—¿Que demonios haces aquí?, ¿quién te dejó pasar hasta los camerinos? –la molestia del joven increíblemente creció– Oh claro, pero que estupideces hablo si estoy frente al mismísimo Duque de Grandchester.

—Déjate de sarcasmos Terrence y respeta a tu padre –tras cerrar la puerta con voz calma pero firme hablo el recién llegado sin inmutarse siquiera ante el peculiar recibimiento.

—Sí claro mi padre, cuando te conviene eres mi padre –caminando de un lado a otro el ya caracterizado de Romeo gritaba–, ah pero cuando te conviene más soy mercancía de cambio.

— Por favor, Terrence jamás has representado eso para…

—¿Qué no eres tú el que colocó mi nombre en un contrato nupcial? –por fin se detuvo frente a su interlocutor para escupirle las palabras llenas de rencor y resentimiento, adicionándole el dolor y el enojo que sentía por no saber de Candy y por lo que la Tía abuela de ella aseguraba – Estúpidos contratos que se vallan al carajo sólo sirven para joder a la gente.

—Modera tu vocabulario.

—¿Enserio?

—Terrence yo jamás te he visto…

—No me vengas a decir que no tienes un contrato para asegurar un buen negocio con una familia de dudoso abolengo –Terry no dejaba hablar a su padre nublado por un cúmulo de emociones–. Ni se te ocurra decir que esto es por mi bien. Ni siquiera te atrevas a creer que caeré en tus sucias trampas.

—He de suponer que no has leído mis dos ultimas cartas, a pesar de no haberlas regresado como la primera –ya perdiendo la paciencia también el mayor de los Grandchester alzaba la voz– ahora no estarías así, estarías feliz por lo que vengo a decirte…

—Al diablo con tus propuesta, no me interesa… –de repente el intérprete detuvo sus palabras, no se sentía bien para darse la vuelta, sentía un malestar justo en el pecho, estaba tan confundido, bajo la voz–. Lo único que me interesa probablemente no lo vea hoy.

—Quince minutos. A escena –una voz lejana se dejó oír.

—Al demonio con todo –fue más un susurro para sí mismo, pero el Duque lo escucho perfectamente, su hijo no estaba bien él lo sabía, cualquiera que lo viese lo sabría, nada de lo que dijera lo pondría mejor simplemente porque se negaba a todo, así que jugaría su última carta.

—Candy

—¿Qué dijiste? –eso sí que llamó la atención del joven volteando de golpe y acercándose a quien hablo en un solo paso– ¿qué sabes de Candy? –por un momento Terry creyó lo peor, que su padre lo amenizaría a través de ella, el Duque lo intuyo así que antes de dejar que la impulsividad de su hijo actuará habló.

—Candy, es el nombre de tu prometida –soltó así como si estuviese hablando del clima.

—…

Obviamente Terry quedó mudo, tomándose su tiempo para digerir lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué demonios dices?

—Candice White Andley, hija adoptiva de William Andley, principal heredera del clan escocés, ella es tu prometida.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si te hubiese quedado un día más en la villa de Escocia ahora yo no estaría aquí resolviendo un tonto embrollo, porque Candy y toda su familia creen que tú estás enterado de todo –ya que contaba con la atención de su hijo lo aprovecharía–. Y a pesar de todo lo que haces ignorando que Candy es tu prometida ella te está esperando, no en tu palco, en el mío, a la derecha el primero encima del proscenio –aclaró–. Además debes de agradecerle ya que es porque ella decidió esperar a que tú realizarás tu... fantasía de ser un actor, es que ahora estás viviendo esto –dijo al tiempo que estirabas su brazos señalando el entorno–. Así que no me salgas con estupideces o hipocresías de que no quieres ese contrato después de todas las cartas que se han intercambiado –Terry lo vio interrogante–. Desde ayer nos encontramos, a pesar de que yo ya llevo una semana aquí, me ha contado todo, o casi todo. Ella cree que tú sabes lo del compromiso y yo no la he desmentido en todo este tiempo. Por ello es que te ha esperado.

El joven actor dio dos pasos hacia tras para dejarse caer en un pequeño sofá, respiro profundamente soltando el aire en un ahogado suspiro, sentía que lo pulmones no se llenaban, negaba con la cabeza mientras se masajeaba la nuca con ambas manos. Su padre lo veía con ánimos de reír pero no lo hacía para que su primogénito no lo interpretara como una burla cuando sólo lo divertía saber las emociones que debería tener su hijo en ese momento.

—Candy es mi prometida –finalmente dijo levantando brevemente el rostro para ver a su padre como si esperara confirmación, el Duque asintió con un breve gesto, Terrence no pudo evitar sonreír entre feliz e irónico –. Desde hace más de dos años es mi prometida –el hombre mayor volvió a asentir, el joven se llevó las manos al rostro, ya no existía atisbo de molestia en él, sólo sentía una dicha que le recorría el cuerpo, que burlesco es el destino, él, prometido con Candy, él que ya se había propuesto a luchar contra… cómicamente, contra él mismo– ¿Y ella está aquí?

—Con toda su familia, porque quieren anunciar a la brevedad su compromiso. Podrás seguir actuando un tiempo más pero no podrás huir del ducado siempre.

A Terry no le interesaba el ducado pero por el momento no diría nada, ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegará el momento, ahora lo importante era Candy, y que inesperadamente contaba con el apoyo de ambas familias cuando el creí que intentar conseguirlo de cualquiera de los dos lados sería toda una faena. De repente se levantó de golpe de su asiento, corrió hacia un cajonera y sacó un pequeño estuche, giro hacia su padre y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo mostrándosela.

—Quiero entregarle esto hoy, al terminar la obra, para que al llegar a la cena de estreno pueda presentarla a la prensa.

Suponiendo lo que era Richard le comentó.

—Ella ya tiene uno, reliquia familiar –orgulloso dijo el Duque con intención de enfatizar lo costosa que era la joya—, se le entregó en Europa, allá toda la aristocracia sabe de su compromiso.

—No me importa –tan feliz se encontraba que poco le intereso saber los detalles ya abría tiempo de que su pecosa le contara– éste lo compre para ella y se lo daré hoy.

—Terrence al escenario ya —el director abrió de improviso la puerta, molesto y exigiendo la inmediata presencia de su estelar, ya que no había atendido a los tres llamados anteriores y la obra estaba dando inicio.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

.

* * *

 **De mis letras.**

Terry al fin se enteró, y lo tomó excelente. Adelanto del próximo, hay reencuentro al fin. Siiiiii.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es un placer leerlas, me dan ideas para mejorar la historia, ¿suficiente limón Sol? Jajaja

Gracias infinitas a: **Scarllet Northman, Alesita 77, amoncer 1708, Eliza Lucia V, Lila Venezuela, Chiiari, Guest, Sol Granchester, Stormaw, Dora376, Nocelotllaura, Maquit** y todas aquellas que han colocado estas y las otras historias entre sus favoritas o seguidas. Al igual a las lectoras silenciosas.

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 5: Noche de estreno

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Noche de estreno.**

.

.…

.

El silencio en el recinto era casi sepulcral, sólo unas cuantas respiraciones se dejaban escuchar junto con unos leves cuchicheos, los presentes se encontraban a la expectativa, esa era la obra de la temporada, todo quien fuera alguien en Nueva York, e incluso en otras ciudades norteamericanas estaban ahí. Parte de tan buena acogida era el rumor de que un Duque inglés se hallaba entre los asistentes. Otra parte se debía a la sensación que causaba el protagonista, un joven inglés de misteriosos ojos azul profundo y misteriosa personalidad. Ya con su pequeño papel como Rey de Francia había fascinado a las mujeres más jóvenes con su actuación, además de su galanura y porte, ahora como Romeo, y con un poco más de edad, el público femenino había agotada las entradas por las siguientes dos semanas ya sea para conocerlo o por volverlo a ver.

El telón se abrió, _Sansón y Gregorio_ entraban a escena con espadas en mano, el primer acto daba comienzo. Con eso, inicio una sujeción de actores que entraban y salían del escenario por más de diez minutos, hasta que, como si alguien hubiese quitado el aliento a la mitad de los asistentes (claro que esa mitad era la femenina) se escuchó un suspiro largo y contenido, Terrence Graham enfundado en un traje clásico renacentista en tonos vino con negro hacia su primer aparición llenado todo el escenario con su presencia, exaltando gallardía en cada paso, aunado a eso, ese día en particular parecía que una luz irradiaba de él acrecentando el encanto inglés que ya poseía, luego:

—¿ _Tan joven está el día?*_

Si aún había féminas presentes que no habían caído rendidas ante su porte, su voz de barítono sí lo consiguió.

Desde el palco del Duque de Grandchester, quien llegó unos minutos antes que su hijo a escena, los ahí presentes no podían pedir mejores lugares puesto que casi se podían tocar a los actores debido a que, literal, se encontraban a unos metros por encima del proscenio, tan así que si los interpretes enfocaban podían distinguir a los que ahí disfrutaban de la puesta a pesar de las intensas luces que los iluminaban de frente, esa fue la razón por la cual el padre de Terrence lo seleccionó, deseaba que su hijo viera a todos sus acompañantes; que de una forma u otra supiera quién era su prometida, lo cual, ahora que ya lo sabia, su ubicación sólo resultaba más beneficiosa.

Desde su tan singular lugar Candy no cabía de júbilo ante su visión, lo tenía tan cerca, lo escuchaba tan claro nuevamente, su entorno dejo de existir, sólo existía él, sólo él, su presencia y su voz. Tanto que ni siquiera notaba el diálogo del otro actor. Cuánto tiempo pasó en ese estado, ella jamás lo supo, como tampoco supo cuanto se divertían sus primos y Albert a sus costillas de sólo contemplar su cara de ensoñación. Otra vez Albert creía que había hecho lo correcto, " _Después de todo esto está saliendo muy bien_." Pensaba el rubio patriarca.

La obra continuaba y en una pequeña fracción de segundos, Terrence improvisando cambió su posición en el escenario obligando a " _Benvolio_ " a girase para continuar con la escena, Terry tenía que confirmar lo que su padre le dijo minutos antes, que Candy estaba ahí, él sabía que podría verla sí era verdad y lo consiguió, la encontró a pesar de la sombras propias de la oscuridad que caí en los asientos para dejar sólo luz sobre las tablas. Ya ubicada e ignorando al director que le señalaba que volteara a ver a su compañero, Terry dijo su diálogo

— _Has acertado. Estoy enamorado de una mujer hermosa_.*

Después de decir esa frase regreso sus pasos para seguir con lo tantas veces ensayando, sólo su compañero de escena y los ubicados en ese específico palco notaron a quien dirigió sus palabras, el resto del público no vio nada extraño mientras que el director junto con su gente sólo se inquietaron ligeramente ante la improvisación.

La rubia pecosa de ojos verdes sintió como su corazón se encogía para inmediato hincharse al triple de su estado normal en la mitad de tiempo de lo que daba un latido. Ella ya sabia eso, en sus últimas cartas él lo escribió, pero escucharlo, ahí en medio del escenario, en su primer protagónico, confirmó que esos dos años habían valido cada instante, cada regaño de la Duquesa y la Tía abuela. Todo por ese momento que a pesar de haber sido dicho ante cientos de personas fue una confesión íntima y muy personal, ya que Romeo y Julieta significaba mucho para ellos: _el Festival de Mayo_ , las tardes en Escocia, el descubrir la gran pasión de él. Y ahí estaba Terry, su Romeo, diciéndole, a su Julieta en liana, que estaba enamorada de ella.

Las escenas continuaron hasta llegar al segundo acto y la famosa escena del balcón, basta decir que al día siguiente podían leerse en las críticas cosas parecidas a: " _jamás se vio a Romeo más enamorado_ ". Lo que la prensa no supo fue que para lograr tal efecto Terrence tuvo que cambiar un poco la posición para, a pesar de no verla, dirigir sus palabras a su auténtica Julieta.

La escena sexta que marcaba el fin del segundo acto e inicio del intermedio comenzaba. Al mismo instante alguien llamó al palco del Duque, un hombre entró para entregar una nota a la Srita. Andley, a penas ésta la leyó salió del lugar excusándose escuetamente y apresurando sus pasos antes de que alguien se lo impidieran. Sólo el hecho del rotundo silencio del lugar para poder escuchar perfectamente a los actores fue lo que imposibilitó a la tía abuela Elroy para que le gritara a Candy que no saliera.

El empleado caminaba rápido para evitar ser encontrados por los espectadores que pronto saldrían por el descanso, guió a la rubia por intrincados pasillos hasta que le señaló una puerta, ella desapareció dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

Aproximadamente unos diez minutos más tarde alguien entraba con la respiración completamente agitada por la rapidez con la que corrió para llegar a ese anhelado encuentro, a penas se cerró la puerta, verde y zafiro se encontraron. Casi el tamborileo de ambos corazones galopando podía escucharse. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, no querían arruinar el momento.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios que la embargaban, Terry río de lado ante el gesto, luego vio hacia el reloj en la pared detrás de ella y se dio cuenta que tenían menos de quince minutos, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo. Camino tres pasos, a punto estuvo de tomar la cintura de la chica pecosa para acercarla a él y besarla, pero el recuerdo de lo dolorosa que su mejilla quedo después de su primer intento de declares lo hizo desistir. Se quedaron frente a frente.

 **.**

 **.…**

 **.**

La gente caminaba por el _hall_ del edificio intercambio opiniones con respecto a la obra, no faltaba aquella dama o aquel caballero que insinuaba que entre los protagonistas existía algo pues la palabras de amor transmitían demasiado, sin embargo esos rumores se pasaban de largo ante los cotilleos al rededor del palco principal de la derecha donde, obviamente, nadie había salido a convivir, lo que hizo que todos fijarán su tensión allí con mayor ahínco. Se decía que nada más ni nada menos uno de los nobles más relevantes de Inglaterra se encontraba ocupando ese sitio junto con los Andley, la familia más importante de Chicago.

Los periodistas de sociales estaban sacando provecho de todo eso, recordando cierta visita a " _La ciudad de los Vientos"_ de la compañía que esa noche estrenaba _Romeo y Julieta_ , que en esa ocasión la heredera Andley había llamado la atención del ahora protagonista, y que ella misma ya se encontraba comprometida con el hijo de un Lord. Los cabos comenzaban a atarse, los chismes a crecer ya que a los reporteros todo eso les sonaba a un triángulo amoroso donde, muy probablemente, el actor saldría perdiendo, por supuesto sólo eran suposiciones mal infundadas.

Mientras, los provocadores de todos esos rumores continuaban departiendo en su palco.

—William, ¿pero cómo no objetaste nada ante la salida de Candice? Esto es inconcebible.

—Tía, de seguro su prometido ya ansiaba verla, ya es más de un año que no lo hacen.

—Eso tiene el mínimo de importancia –con voz agria la anciana reclamaba–. En América no han tenido fiesta de compromiso, y no porque yo no lo haya exigido. ¿Qué dirá la gente de su comportamiento?

—Sra. Elroy, le recuerdo que ya son más de dos año que mi hijo y su sobrina están comprometidos, a estas alturas, sino fuera por la paciencia de su sobrina, ya estarían casados

—Y por la idiotez de su hijo –Archie murmuró pero claramente fue escuchado.

Richard de Grandchester lo fulminó con la mirada ya que no tenía argumento contra eso.

—Archibald compórtate –Albert fungía de mediador.

—No dije nada que no fuera cierto.

—No por eso lo tienes que decir en voz alta –Stear que en esta ocasión apoyaba a su hermano comentaba con casualidad.

—Les agradecería se guardaran sus ácidos comentarios, Candice aceptó esperar a mi hijo, lo demás ya entre ellos, espero, lo estén arreglando ahora mismo.

—Sinceramente espero no estén arreglando nada –se dijo entre divertido y preocupado.

—Archie.

—Tío no me digas que conociendo a ese engreído aristócrata –otra mirada furiosa lo hizo corregir–, a Terrence, ¿en verdad te gustaría que estén solucionando algo ahora?

Ante ese comentario la Tía abuela los miro retadora, Stear sonrió divertido igual que el Duque y George que, como siempre, callaba pero analizaba todo, él sabía que el patriarca recordaba lo apasionado e impulsivo que era el que todavía consideraba un buen amigo, además también estaba el detalle de lo muy enamoraba que todos sabían se encontraba Candy, así que de un sólo tirón Albert se puso de pie,

—Creo que sería bueno ir a ver si ya viene Candy.

Inmediato salió rumbo al hall, lo que provocó que los varones restantes comenzarán a reír descaradamente por la acción del padre adoptivo y ante una Elroy por demás molesta.

 **…**

Albert camino sin percatarse de que atraía las miradas de los presentes, tanto porque algunos vieron de donde salió como por ser reconocido como el William Andley, obvia decir que la galanura de este apuesto hombre también resaltaba. Buscaba esperando hallar a la rubia pecosa por algún lugar, pero nada, obviamente no la encontraría.

 **.**

 **.…**

 **.**

Minutos antes una chica de rubia cabellera rizada entraba al recinto de un actor, al camerino de Terrence, lo primero que llamó su atención fue que el sitio era mucho más chico de lo que ella suponía, no pasaba de ser un cuarto de unos dos por tres metros con seis escasas cosas de mobiliario: un sofá de dos plazas, una cajonera acompañada de un espejo repleta de utensilios para caracterizarse, una silla, un pequeño librero, un mueble de vestuarios y al fondo un sencillo biombo, que por encontrarse casi completamente doblado hacía suponer que no era usado.

Con la curiosidad que la acostumbrada comenzó a recorrer el lugar, estar a solas en el camerino de Terry le recordó aquella ocasión en la que por error llegó hasta su habitación en el San Pablo, esa vez ella tampoco pudo evitar fisgonear aunque el final de esa visita no resulta en absoluto agradable, pero este vez todo sería diferente, a pesar de tener más de un año sin verse ese intercambio epistolar los había hecho acercarse muy íntimamente, cada uno conocía sobre el otro, sin contar que el anhelo por encontrarse era muy grande y mutuo, así que empezó a inspeccionar un poco por aquí y otro poco por allá, quería adentrarse en el mundo que él le narraba en sus cartas. Puso especial atención en detalles como el maquillaje de teatro, en el librero con objetos tales como libretos, libros y un par de plumas estilográficas. Después giro hacia el vestuario, con varios cambios de ropa para Romeo y dos juegos de muda personal, uno casual y otro formal. Todo estaba impecablemente ordenado, ella siempre se preguntaba cómo es que lograba tanto orden cuando ella, " _Sin Dorothy no puedo ni tener acomodados mis pensamientos"_ , río sacando la lengua ante su ocurrencia.

Realmente le encantaba estar ahí, no importaba que no estuviese viendo a Terry actuar, ella estaba ahí, entre sus cosas, siendo parte de su mundo.

Estuvo recorriendo todo el pequeño espacio, luego descubrió el reloj que colgado por encima del biombo, el tiempo no se le hacía eterno, todo lo contrario disfrutaba el instante previo antes de volverse a ver.

De repente se escucho un sonido sordo a sus espaldas lo que provocó que diera un rápido giro, era la puerta que fue abierta de golpe y de golpe fue cerrada con la misma velocidad, Terry se encontraba ahí, con su hermoso porte, lo vio más alto que en Chicago, más buen mozo que en el colegio, más encantador que cualquier otro momento que recordara.

Por su parte Terrence, definitivamente no la encontró más alta, pero sí más crecida que en Chicago, se le veía más sofisticada, su atuendo de seda rosa al mismo tiempo le otorgaba un aire inocente; su cabellera era aún más larga; más hermosa de lo que podía recordar.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios que la embargaban, Terry río de lado ante el gesto, luego vio hacia el reloj en la pared detrás de ella y se dio cuenta que tenían menos de quince minutos, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo. Camino tres pasos, a punto estuvo de tomar la cintura de la chica pecosa para acercarla a él y besarla, pero el recuerdo de lo dolorosa que su mejilla quedo después de su primer intento de declares lo hizo desistir. Se quedaron frente a frente.

El tic tac del reloj junto con sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaban aunque ellos asegurarían que también sus propios latidos, como aquella vez en la vieja cabaña del _Blue River._ Ambos sabían que tenían que romper el silencio, sabían que el tiempo avanzaba y no les que daba mucho para ese reencuentro.

—Luces muy apuesto como Romeo –Candy fue la primera en decidirse.

—Lo sé.

—Pero que engreído.

—También lo sé –el joven río con autosuficiencia ante la mirada incrédula de ella la cual mostraba mas que por lo recién escuchado, lo miraba así por el hecho de tenerlo enfrente– ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Acaso piensas declararme tu amor _Pequeña Pecosa_?

—Sino mal recuerdo no te gustan las pequeña y menos si son pecosas –contesto retadora al recordar ese viejo encuentro.

—Pues temo decirte que mentí –esa hermosa y derretidora sonrisa ladeada apareció–, me encantan las pecas, más si les perteneces a las monas.

Ante la cara de ella él soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pero una mona muy hermosa –dijo lo antes posible cuando se dio cuenta que ella pretendía golpearlo.

—Gra…

Las gracias quedaron en el aire, el actor inglés olvido el dolor que alguna vez su mejilla sintió, repentinamente alargó los brazos para acunarle el rostro a su novia entre ambas manos y la beso, junto sus labios con los de ella y con leves toques comenzó a adueñarse de ellos, primeros pequeñas caricias que se repetían en forma de castos besos que surgían como una sublime lluvia, pero conforme se daban de apoco fueron exigiendo más. Al principio Terrence pensó en sólo darle un beso pequeño para no asustarla como la vez primera, pero al recordar que ella era su prometida, desde dos años atrás, hizo querer reclamar lo que por tonto se había perdido.

Ella le tomó ambas manos a él y dio un paso hacia atrás, no por querer alejarse sino para ganar equilibrio pues al ser rebasada por más de veinte centímetros tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás. Terry camino junto con ella, subió su mano para apoderarse de su nuca y no dejar que se alejara en un acto reflejo ya que creyó que ella se resistía y en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo volviera a golpear. Ella volvió a dar otro paso, él la siguió y sucedió lo inevitable, cayeron. El inglés a penas reaccionó a tiempo para con una mano sostenerse del sofá que tenían a muy poca distancia, mientras con el otra abrazó a Candy para protegerla.

La chica quedo arrinconada entre el mueble y el cada vez más impone cuerpo de su novio.

— _Pecosa_ atrevida, tantas ganas tenías ya de verme.

—Terry…

—Porque yo sí ansiaba esto…

Y volvió a besarla ahí en el suelo, ya con los rostros a la misma altura nada impidió que ese beso se fuera profundizando, él se apoderó del labio inferior, luego del superior, rozó su lengua entre ambos para invitar a abrirla, Candy únicamente se dejaba llevar incapaz de cerrar los ojos pues no podía apartar la vista de él. Finalmente la rubia entre abrió su boca, Terry la invadió por completo, comenzó a degustarla, a explorar aquel rincón. Ante eso ella se rindió cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar.

—No escondas tu lengua –dijo el castaño con el aliento contenido en un instante en que se separó para jalar aire, luego regresó a su labor.

Ella obedeció y también empezó a acariciar los labios de Terrence, ambos sin remedio alguno se estaba volviendo adictos a sus sabores. Él se separó para ver el rostro de ella que se hallaba completamente ruborizado, se dio cuenta que estar en el piso no era lo más conveniente así que con mucho pesar tuvo que levantarse y ayudarle a levantarse a ella.

—Te extrañe…

Comenzaba a hablar el castaño ya de pie pero una Candy intrépida se le colgó del cuello buscando nuevamente su boca, lo que acababa de descubrir le encanto y quería repetirlo una vez más, por supuesto que el no objeto, al contrario busco una posición más cómoda tomándola por la cintura y levantándole para que quedarán a la misma altura aprovechando lo pequeña que era, pero, ya que el sillón estaba ahí tan desperdiciado él dio un paso para poder sentarse con ella en su regazo, sin proponérselo, conscientemente, la colocó a horcajadas. Eso no podía estar pasando se decía en momentos de lucidez, apenas una hora antes se sentía tan derrotado y ahora había descubierto la gloria en los labios de su chica pecosa, " _Todo este tiempo desperdiciado_ " pensó el actor.

No podía impedirlo pero la excitación se hacía cada segundo más evidente en él y eso era algo que si asustaría a Candy. Terry se separó y la deslizó para que no sintiera lo que ella le provocó, aunque muy probable ya lo había sentido. Increíblemente la rubia no se bajó de sus piernas, sólo quedó un poco más alejada con las manos jugando con las cintas superiores de su vestido, le sonreí con dulzura, ella se sentía en verdad cómoda con él, ignorando todo le que le provocó al inglés, obnubilada ante sus propias emociones.

—Yo te extrañe mucho más –a pesar de la situación ella recordaba lo que él le dijo antes de ese último beso.

—No lo creo –negó con la cabeza odiando su traje de Romeo por las mallas que en ese mismo instante lo apretaban, pero agradeciendo por lo holgado de la parte superior con lo que podía ocultar ciertas circunstancias.

—¿Cuándo lo anunciaremos? –ansiosa como niña en espera de Navidad le lanzó la pregunta, más anhelosa todavía después del intercambio de sabores de hace un rato.

—Jajajaja –Terry carcajeo relajándose ante la actitud casi infantil de Candy– Tanto así ya no puedes evitar estar sin mí.

—No, ya no puedo —sin pena, sólo sonrojo lo dijo a quemarropa.

—Hoy lo diremos a la prensa –Terry se enderezó un poco en su lugar y guardo sus manos de ella entre las propias–. Yo… en verdad lo siento… Lamentó que hayas tenido que esperar todo este tiempo—ahora agradecía que su padre entrara a hablar antes de la obra con él, eso le permitió conocer todos los detalles ignorados, y aunque se sentía como un reverendo idiota, hasta patán y por supuesto culpable por su comportamiento, sabía que lo arreglaría todo de ahí en adelante.

—Yo no lo siento, te estoy viendo triunfar, esa es mi recompensa.

Él sintió como su corazón se entibiaba, apuntó de responder estuvo pero al tener las manos enlazadas por primera vez el actor inglés sintió las joyas que adornaban los dedos de su novia, preguntándose mientras alzaba la izquierda para contemplarla "¿Cómo no he podido ver ésta roca antes?, o ¿el anillo con el escudo de los Gradchester?, mi padre no sabe ser discreto, con razón hasta la prensa los noto."

—¿Te lo puso mi padre? –ella asintió–¿Cuándo?

—En la fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Hicieron una fiesta de compromiso sin mí?

—El Duque inventó un accidente y no sé qué más. Luego llegó la guerra y ese detalle dejo de ser importante entre los aristocráticas –al ver el rostro compungido del joven añadió con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Me encantaba traerlos puestos todo el tiempo, la Duquesa, la tía y prácticamente todos los que me conocen, pensaban que me lo imponían, pero para mí significaba que regresarías en cualquier momento.

Con ese gesto Terry quedó desecho, la abrazo con vehemencia, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

—Te amo –se susurraron mutuamente al oído.

—Imposible que lo hagas más que yo, sobretodo después de lo que has dicho–Terrence respondió a Candy mientras la separaba para ver su cara y volver a besarla.

—Graham ¿por qué no respond…

El director entro bruscamente reclamando nuevamente a su estelar, no era posible que por segunda vez en el estreno él fuera tarde. Pero lo que vio al abrir la puerta del camerino lo descolocó, haciéndolo enfurecer, entro al camerino dando un portazo tras de sí pues sabía que ya algunos chismoso habían alcanzado a ver lo mismo que él.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Terry abrazo a Candy, sentía que la estaba exponiendo e intento protegerla.

—Lo siento Robert, no escuche los llamados, pero ya…

—Claro que no escuchaste, con esta…–Terrence se tensó y le lanzó una mirada retadora– " _señorita_ ", entreteniéndote.

Contra la voluntad del actor Candy se removió hasta separarse de él y avergonzada se levanto.

—Yo… lo siento… ha sido mi culpa que Terrence se haya retrasado.

—¿Señorita Andley? –Hathaway la reconoció de la vez de Chicago –"No puede ser que está niña rica se le haya metido hasta el camerino, y por lo que vi… hasta en la cama. ¿Me pregunto qué pensará el Duque o Andley si se enteran?"– pensó el también actor.

Terry contempló el hermoso vestido de Candy ya todo arrugado y desajustado por la caída y… por lo demás, luego contemplo su propio reflejo por el espejo del camerino, Candice no llevaba mucho maquillaje así que no había gran daño en su rostro, pero él sí tenía toda su caracterización mal trecha, incluyendo su vestuario que para esas alturas ya tenía que haber cambiado. En definitiva no podía dejar en mal a su pecosa, se levantó junto con ella tomándola de una mano.

—Creo que no han sido correctamente presentados. Robert Hathaway, director y productor de la compañía.

—Tu jefe –susurro más colorada aún la rubia.

—La " _Señorita_ " —obvio tenía que resaltar la palabra– Candice White Andley, aunque yo suelo decirle Candy, mi prometida.

El director quedó impactado ante lo que sus oídos escucharon, recordando aquel momento en que Karen había bromeado con respecto a un noviazgo del que tenía ahora frente a él, también recordó que su intérprete dijo que la chica en cuestión se llamaba Candy.

—¡Wow!… Tu prometida… no lo sabía –tenía que hablar muy seriamente con el inglés en cuanto la obra finalizará y él muy tonto hiciera algo irremediable.

Después de las respectivas formalidades Terrence se apuró a cambiarse, utilizando por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, el biombo, puesto que nunca recibía a nadie en su camerino le eran innecesario, sin embargo con Candy ahí, y ella sin poder salir tenía que utilizarlo, cosa que le resultó fantasioso, " _Si tuviera más tiempo haría lo que desde el San Pablo deseo_." se decía el castaño frenando su imaginación o tendría serios problemas con el vestuario. " _Susana es Julieta, Sasana es Julieta_ ". Con ese último pensamiento todo regreso a la normalidad para poder salir y continuar con la representación.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvo listo, se despidió de su novia con un suave beso en los labios, recordándole que al termino de la obra volverían a ir por ella para que salieran juntos del recinto.

En cuanto la rubia pecosa se vio sola inmediatamente pensó en como arreglaría su vestido para poder salir hacia el palco del Duque y después con Terry sin causar mala impresión. Pronto dejó de preocuparle ese detalle cuando recordó lo que en ese camerino se dijo y… se hizo, suspiro hondo y brinco llena de alegría.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

*Los dos diálogos que dice Terry perteneces a la Primera Escena del Acto Primero de Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare.

¿Qué les pareció este reencuentro? A mí me emociono, claro que mi opinión no cuenta ya que no soy objetiva (^.^). Pero las de ustedes sí y mucho.

Me preguntaron cuantos capítulos serían yo creo que otros tres y le daré fin, estos chicos ya solo tienen que disfrutar.

Adelantó del siguiente capítulo: sabremos que le pasó a las cartas, si apuestan a que fue Susana, sólo están en un 50% correctas.

Como siempre agradezco por sus reviews, sus palabras me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. También gracias a quien a añadido la historia a sus favoritas o seguidas y a las lectoras silenciosas. Un agradecimiento más por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a "Detén el tiempo".

 **Dejimar, Gladys, Tatiana Grandchester, Vialsi, Maquig, Stormaw, Eli, Dora376, Amoncer1708, Pecas979, Eliza Lucia, Lila Venezuela, Chiiari, Sol Grandchester, Skarllet Northman y Guest.** Gracias infinitas.

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 6: Cartas recuperadas

Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 6: Cartas recuperadas**

.

Robert Hathaway era un hombre de cuarenta y ocho años consagrado como un gran actor hacia más de dos décadas a tras cuando a los veintitrés interpretó a _Romeo_ , por años fue considerado el mejor en ese rol, y uno de los mejores actores shakesperianos junto con Edwin Booth*, sólo que este último irreemplazable como Hamlet, al menos eso dijeron las tabloides de la segundo mitad del siglo XIX.

En esa misma obra, que lo hizo popularizarse conoció a Hannah, su esposa, ella era _Julieta_ , una hermosa _Julieta_ de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, tan parecida a Marlowe, y con la misma edad, dieciocho. Esa fue la razón de porque selecciona a Susana para ese papel, su esposa impacto, ésta rubia también lo haría pues al igual que Hannah a esa edad, poseía un aire ingenuo y un hermoso rostro corazón, aunque la actriz actual tenía ligeramente la frente ancha, pero el peinado correcto lo podía hacer parecer una virtud y no un defecto. Junto con eso estaba el hecho de que la ojiazul veía al protagonista masculino con una mirada llena de adoración, como la mayoría de las mujeres, excepto Karen Klaise, para ella Terry no era más que otro rostro bello, por eso no ganó el papel, era mejor actuando, sin duda, pero no tenía esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que Julieta necesitaba.

En sus tiempos mozos, Robert fue un conocido _Don Juan_ , inclusive casado, pero en 1890 a nadie le importaba una o dos, o quince, canitas al aire, era normal siendo hombre, fue con la llegada del nuevo siglo que las mujeres comenzaron a pedir más respeto y la sociedad a criticar más esas prácticas, como ahora que se pide más discreción, y él la tenía, a su edad seguía siendo muy atractivo y con su puesto de director y productor dentro de la compañía Stratford nunca le faltaba quien quisiera intercambiar favores, claro que no a todo el mundo podía ofrecerle eso, menos si ese resto del mundo sobrepasaba los cuarenta, incluso en ciertas ocaciones los treinta y cinco , y de igual forma pasaba de curvas atractivas a muy regordetas.

En fin, es era la vida de Hathaway hacer teatro y hacer favores, pero entonces había aparecido en su mundo del teatro un chico inglés por demás atractivo, en todo sentido, físico, porte, voz, incluso era talentoso actuando, joven que en cuanto pasó de ser un alzapuertas para tener roles cada vez con más duración comenzó a sobresalir, hasta en los papeles más ínfimos, Robert lo supo de inmediato, ese chico lo sobrepasaría a él y al mismísimo Booth, así que tenía dos opciones, o hacia lo posible para cerrarle las puertas y echar a perder su carrera antes de comenzar para que nadie lo opacará en vida o se aprovechaba de todo ese talento y físico para obtener beneficios, lo segundo traería mayores frutos, así que se convirtió en su mentor.

Cuando en Chicago el propio alcalde le comentó que Terry sería el aproximó Robert Hathaway, que ese aire de indiferencia era un imán para las jóvenes, fue cuando tuvo la revelación del idóneo papel para Graham. Terrence sería el perfecto _Romeo_ , aún más joven que él cuando interpretó dicho personaje y con un encanto inglés irresistible para la cartelera, obvio no podía darle un estelar así como así tenía que audicionar para ganárselo, sólo como requisito pues sabía que era un hecho que ese chico engreído sería _Romeo_. Sin embargo algo pasó esa misma noche en la ciudad del estado Illinois: la heredera Andley. En cuanto él la vio se abalanzó sobre ella, claro que la joven es hermosa, si fuese actriz sería una sensación, pero lo que estuvo mal fue que ese acercamiento duro demasiado para el gusto del director, puesto que de inmediato significó un rechazó por parte del público femenino, a sus fans presentes no les agradó, se sintieron remplazadas, por lo que Robert intervino para alejarlo de ella en cuanto fue posible.

Todo volvió a su cause y fue mejor cuando los rumores de un amor secreto con su compañera de reparto crecieron, ¿cuál había sido la diferencia entre una mujer y otra? Susana era parte del teatro y la magia que éste poseía, no una joven ajena a ese mundo que les recordaba a las demás que Terrence era sólo un chico que en cualquier instante podría perteneciente a una sola mujer y no a todas ellas.

Pero Terry tenía que negar categóricamente cualquier posibilidad de relación con la actriz Marlowe, arruinando los planes de Hathaway para su perfecta pareja de enamorados, aún así los rumores no desaparecieron lo que todavía favorecería las entradas. Después de ese exabrupto todo regreso a la calma, hasta que Karen salió con su estúpida broma, puesto que hasta ese día el director de escena creía que las cartas que ponían feliz a su actor eran declaraciones de las fans, oportunidades fáciles que seguramente recordaba cuando sonreía, como le había sucedido a él durante muchos años. Que equivocación más grande.

—Así que Terrence no te escogió a ti después de todo –el primer actor le dijo a una Susana llorosa y escondida en su camerino después de lo revelado por Klaise– ¿Por cuál de sus fans te habrá cambiado?

—No seas idiota Robert, no estoy para tus comentarios estúpidos.

—Eso no me lo dijiste cuando me pediste que mejorara tus papeles –con ojos desorbitados la rubia lo veía–. Tenías más agallas cuando tenias dieciséis.

—Sí sólo vienes a burlarte mejor lárgate. Bien sabes que lo hice no sólo por actuar sino porque mi padre acababa de fallecer, necesitaba más ingresos.

—No me salgas con mojigaterías, que bien que aceptaste la fiesta con los productores para el Rey Lear.

—Fui uno de los personajes más importantes y con mejor paga, que te puedo decir –con desfachatez respondió la rubia–. Bueno ya me recordaste mis malos momentos ahora lárgate.

—Eso fue dulce, pero, más bien vengo a proponerte algo.

—Desde hace más de año y medio que no me acuesto contigo y no lo pienso volver a hacerlo, ya me he ganado un lugar en Stratford.

—Jajaja, ya sabes que prefiero no repetir, además te volviste tan aburrida desde que llegó Graham–descaradamente le respondieron–. Esa no es mi propuesta.

—Dilo y vete.

—Hagamos que Terrence se desilusione para que regrese a ti en busca de consuelo.

—¿Y tú qué ganas con eso? –ingenua preguntaba.

—Un actor enamorado de su co-estrella atrae más público, hace que la fantasía pueda volverse realidad, hace que cada mujer quiera ser esa Julieta de la que Romeo se enamora –luego con tono áspero continuo–. Un actor con pareja fuera del teatro es un hombre de carne y hueso, un imposible, no hay probabilidad de que cada una sea una Julieta. ¿Quién crees que deja más dinero?

La ojiazul reflexionó por unos minutos, Terry ya la había rechazado una vez, y de una manera vergonzosa, ¿sería factible lo que Hathaway le pedía? Podría ganar mucho y perder poco.

—¿Cómo conseguiremos que se desilusione?

—Muy buena elección Susie –el también productor río triunfal.

Así fue como empezaron a desaparecer las famosas cartas, Robert pagó muy bien a la casera de Terrence para que comenzará a espaciarlas, claro que por medio de Susana pues él no quería verse directamente inmiscuido, al mismo tiempo la actriz tenía que buscar ser más indulgente con él, no acosarlo, sólo estar ahí. Cuando podía las escenas de amor se ensayaban más, el contacto físico creció, los besos se alargaron, también las miradas, pero el actor inglés ni siquiera se percataba de su co-protagónica. Al principio Robert recibía las cartas sólo para guardarlas, pero luego la curiosidad pudo más, ¿qué le escribía esa _Tarzan Pecosa_ para tenerlo así?, además ¿quién se nombra _Tarzan Pecosa_ y _Mocoso Engreído_? Fue cuando descubrió la verdad, su actor, su creación, ya estaba comprometido. Eso no era bueno, ¿quién demonios era esa chica?, ¿por qué todo lo decían con apodos? Nunca nombres ni apellidos, como saber de quiénes escribían. Su frustración crecía, tuvo que quedarse con todas las cartas a partir de ese instante. El resultado llegó pronto, pero no a favor, Romeo no actuaba enamorado, sino derrotado.

Luego la alegría regreso en su estrella nuevamente, justo después del accidente donde se lastimó el hombro por caer mal al esquivar las luces, un telegrama de la joven Andley, luego otro en menos de una semana. Y no sólo eso, ya había visto un par de cartas con su remitente, el consuelo le estaba llegando por otro lado, no de Susana. Entonces tomó dos cartas de la heredera que llegaron al teatro, pero tontamente esas no las leyó, si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta que la heredera era la mencionada prometida, al menos ellos lo tomaban así porque ¿cómo es que los diarios decían que ella estaba comprometida con un aristócrata? Además en las cartas todo era críptico y se hablaba de aclararlo todo con sus familias, seguramente esos dos esperaban que Terrence triunfara para que fuese aceptado por los Andley y dejar al aristócrata de lado. Con sólo leer una carta hubiera planeado mejor todo y no sólo mandado a Terry las que supuestamente eran de la tía de la chiquilla con el propósito de desilusionarlo definitivamente. Aunque ahora que vio mejor a la jovencita se dio cuenta que de chiquilla no tenía nada, y por cómo los encontró comprendía a la perfección porque Graham estaba como estaba, esa joven lo tenía encamado, al menos eso era lo que Hathaway suponía.

Su nueva estrategia: desilusionar a la joven Andley. ¿Lo lograría?

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Una rubia entraba enfundada en un traje de Julieta nuevamente al camerino de Terrence, llevaba un paquete de cartas en la mano que el director de la puesta le había entregado minutos antes. Ya sin los ojos lacrimosos llegó al lugar sin dar crédito a lo que Hathaway le contó, ya no se encontraba triste sino fúrica.

.

- **Flash Back-**

 **.**

—Señorita Andley, que bueno que aún la encuentro por aquí merodeando entre los pasillos.

—¿Señor Hathaway?

—Geremy retírate, yo la escoltaré hasta su lugar –en cuanto el empleado se fue se dirigió a la pecosa–. Pero antes, ¿le molestaría acompañarme? –ella negó aceptando ir.

Una vez que se encontraron en la oficina del productor, este simple y llanamente saco de su cajón un fajo de cartas, las cuales le entregó. La primera estrategia en la que Robert pensó en un comienzo fue en delatar a la pareja con el Duque de Grandchester y con el patriarca Andley pero en definitiva no le convenía quedar como chismoso ante ellos que eran personajes que en alguna instancia podría patrocinarlo, por ello era mejor siempre estar bien con gente con muchos recursos. Por tal motivo creyó que era mejor atacar al más débil sólo esperaba que la chica fuese tan ingenua como para creer su cuento chino.

Candy de inmediato identificó su caligrafía al ver las cartas.

—¿Por qué tiene usted esto?

—¿Sabe por qué Terrence le daba largas con lo de informar a su familia sobre el compromiso? —dijo ignorando la pregunta antes formulada. La joven negó no comprendiendo bien su pregunta–. Para divertirse, y esas cartas se lo impedían.

—¿Cómo? –su enfoque cambio, ahora la parte de "divertirse" lleno su atención.

—No sea tonta, de seguro a oído hablar de la vida galante de los actores –ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos como respuesta–. Pues es cierta, y leer esto a Terrence le frustraba sus… diversiones, así que me las dio, diciendo que las leyera y si algo resultaba interesante se lo contara. Nada le intereso, sólo decidió esperar hasta que llegara lo invéntale, ósea, usted.

—Eso no puede ser cierto –Candy negaba rotundamente.

—Me importa un reverendo bledo lo que crea, esta es la realidad y yo se la informo, si así acepta ser la esposa de un actor, adelante. Sólo le digo que esta no es ni remotamente la primera vez que encuentro a "su novio" en esa situación, aunque hasta hoy me presento a la susodicha, de ahí mi sorpresa –sin inmutarse ante las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de las esmeraldas de la rubia agregó—. Ya sabe cómo llegar a su lugar.

Candy indignada y confundida salió corriendo de esa oficina medio cubriendo su rostro para que no vieran sus lágrimas cada vez más abundantes, llevando consigo el mentado paquete de correspondencia. Ya en el hall, no vio a Albert que seguía esperando por ella, continuó con su camino hacia la salida, sin que el patriarca pudiese darle alcance, pues una vez fuera del recinto la perdió de vista, el rubio maldiciendo por lo alto entro de nuevo al teatro.

No obstante otra persona sí la localizó, deteniendo su camino antes de que llegara donde los carruajes, regresándola al teatro pero por la parte de atrás.

…

Si tú impaciente lectora te estás preguntando quién encontró a Candy, no te haré sufrir más, Karen Klaise. La chica castaña estuvo a punto de quedarse en Florida con su tío, no tenía intención de asistir a ese estreno, le daba coraje ser la suplente y sólo contar con participaciones de extra, se sabia mejor actriz, pero, a pesar de ser una bocazas, no desea entrar al juego de los "favores", por eso odiaba que aquel dicho de " _rómpete una pierna_ " no fuera literal con su rival de tablas, Susana (ridículamente irónico), pero luego de meditarlo, ella también se había ganado estar ese día en el estreno, la obra era tan suya como de cualquier otro de sus compañeros, fuera y dentro del escenario, se merecía disfrutar de ese momento y de la celebración que vendría después.

Así que ahí se encontrando esperando el momento en que Susana se equivocara para poder achacárselo después, cuando vio a Geremy, uno de los tramoyistas y mensajero, precisamente el chico a quien Terry le había encargado a Candy. Cuando lo cuestionó sobre a dónde había dejado a la rubia y éste respondió supo que algo no estaba bien, sabía que Robert no siempre era de confiar por lo que se encaminó a un lugar muy cerca de la salida, por una puerta oculta por donde los actores podían cortar camino si fuese necesario, desde ahí observaría si Candy salía bien hacia su lugar en el palco.

Pasaron cinco, diez minutos, dudaba haber llegado a tiempo para verla salir, aunque el hombre alto y rubio que aguardaba cerca de las escaleras no era mala vista, todo lo contrario. Fue cuando el rubio respingo, ella reaccionó a tiempo para detectar la mancha rosa que corría a la salida. Justo la alcanzó a unos metros sobre las escaleras, jalándola hacia un rincón para evitar que la vieran, no deseaba que eso, que no sabía que era, se saliera de control.

Tan confuso era el estado en que la pequeña chica se haya que fue muy sencillo guiarla sin que protestara. Ya dentro del teatro la llevó hacia el cuarto en que se elaboraba el vestuario, lo sabía sólo, por lo que nadie especularía. Ahí dejó que su acompañante se desahogará por un rato para luego obligarla a hablar.

—Ese idiota cara dura mal parido de Hathaway –Candy la vio extrañada–. Disculpa mi florido lenguaje, pero ese hijo de… no puede estar haciendo esto.

Se acercó más a Candice, la tomo de ambas manos y exhalando tranquila para darle ánimos le dijo.

—Sé que no sabes más allá de lo esencial de mí. Graham es un ermitaño que no habla mucho. Por eso no tienes que confiar en mí cuanto te aseguro que esas son patrañas, que Terrence es incapaz de hacer algo como eso, y mira que a tenido oportunidades –la pecosa la miro asombrada, su rostro preguntaba ¿eso es darme ánimos?—. Olvida eso último. Sólo digo que no creas en nadie que te hable mal de Terry, este mundo está lleno de envidiosos que buscan lastimar lo que no pueden conseguir, pero sí cree en él. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es lo mucho que él se angustio por no tener esas cartas que ahora tú tienes en tu regazo. Yo y todos los integrantes de la compañía fuimos testigos de su endemoniado humor. Así que sólo cree y confía en Terry.

—Pero todo este tiempo no nos vimos, pudo ser sencillo para alguien como él buscar otras… alternativas. Además ¿el Sr. Hathaway qué ganaría con inventar esto?

—No digas sandeces. Antes que nada si tienes dudas debes confrontar a Terry. De preferencia no así como estás ahora, porque ahora te sientes desilusionada, pero en cuanto te calmes habla con él. Así de fácil. No huyas, ni te hagas conjeturas mal, muy mal infundadas –Karen cada vez veía a la joven más calmada– Con respecto a Robert, él ve en Terrence una mina de oro a la cual explotar. ¿Sabes cuántos noviazgos y matrimonios se han ocultado durante la vida del teatro? Es más rentable un actor guapo y soltero, sencillamente atrae a más público en especial a jóvenes casaderas para verlo e intentar llamar su atención por medio de notas, cartas, regalos, insinuaciones. Pero Terry no es de los que deja manipular fácilmente ni alguien que se esconda, él ignoraría a Hathaway si se lo pidiera. Ahí tu respuesta.

Candy asintió ya mucho más tranquila, Karen tenía razón, tenía que confiar en él. Además la forma en el director le preguntó lo enterar a su familia del compromiso no le cuadraba.

—Gracias Karen, me has ayudado a despejar mi cabeza de ideas extrañas, con razón Terry dice que eres una buena amiga, un tanto loca, pero siempre de fiar.

—Nada que agradecer —negaba la castaña con la cabeza para restar importancia su acto.

—Hablare con Terry, pero…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que íbamos a anunciar esta noche el compromiso, y sí le digo lo de las cartas, se enojara y dejará todo, y … ya no se anunciará nada.

Karen comenzó a carcajearse. Candy en definitiva ya no creía en las palabras del productor.

—Además –la rubia continuaba–, si se aleja de este protagónico por el que lucho tanto, no habrá valido la pena todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

—Pues se feliz hoy y ya con calma le dices mañana, ambos con la cabeza fría. Mejor que no le des la satisfacción a nadie de creer que te sacaron del juego –Klaise planeaba maquiavélica todo–. Disfruta tu noche y arruinarles a los demás la suya, como pretendieron contigo –en ese instante la actriz noto algo– ¿Pero que le pasó a tu hermoso vestido?, parece que jugaron a hacerlo bolita.

—Yo… me… caí.

—Sí, y Graham encima tuyo de seguro –el rostro grana de la rubia la había delatado. Karen río a mandíbula batiente por lo descubierto—. No te preocupes –miro a su alrededor, y una pícara sonrisa iluminó su rostro–. Vamos a dejarles claro a la prensa, a Susana y, sobretodo a Robert, que lugar ocupas en la vida de Terry.

—¿Por qué a Susana?

—Porque esa mosquita muerta de alguna forma, estoy segura, estuvo involucrada en esto. Eso de soy buena, sumisa y únicamente intento estar bien con mi co–protagonista nadie se lo cree.

—Ella intentó algo con Terry –afirmó haciendo pucheros.

—¿Por que crees que la prensa insistía en emparejarlos cuando para tu novio ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa?

—No figuraba.

—Esa sonrisa de boba enamorada, igual a Graham.

Volvió a reír y Candy con ella.

.

- **Fin Flash Back-**

 **.**

Candy llevaba puesto un traje de Julieta, no como el de Susana, ni como el de Karen de suplente, este era bastante diferente, más etéreo ya que una de las vestuaristas se había inspirado en los trajes de Ballet para confeccionarlo. Era más vaporoso, en un rosa tan pálido que casi era blanco, ligeramente escotado, de hombros caídos y una caída leve que dejaba que su fina figura se distinguiera, era más hermoso que el de la protagonista, de hecho todas las damas quedaron prendadas de aquel traje, pero Robert lo rechazó simplemente porque prefirió una tradicional, algo que se viera más complicado, no tan sencillo pretexto.

Nuevamente Candy se encontraba en el camerino, esperado ya con las cartas ocultas dispuesta a creer y a disfrutar. Llego directo ahí debido a que después de todo lo que le sucedió, al fin pudo estar lista y presentable cuando en la obra ya se estaban cerrando los telones. Se sentó en el sillón mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar las ovaciones exorbitantes del público.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Terrence ansiaba bajarse del escenario a pesar de los aplausos pues no había distinguido a su Pecosa en el palco, y eso lo inquieto. ¿La habrían regañado por lo de su vestido? O ¿por qué estuvo mucho tiempo con él a solas? Como fuese él necesitaba saber que había sucedido. Sólo sabía que tenía que verla para entregarle ese anillo que compro casi un mes atrás.

No caminaba, corría en dirección a sus camerino, una rubia, pero de cabellera lacia, lo iba siguiendo dispuesta a colarse con él en su cuarto y no salir de ahí hasta conseguir algo, sin embargo solo unos metros antes de llegar:

—Terrence.

Alguien gritó su nombre haciéndolo voltear.

—¿Albert?

A penas tuvo tiempo de identificar a su amigo cuando un certero puñetazo lo mando a saludar el suelo.

—¿Pero qué…

—Eso es por hacer esperar a Candy dos años –Albert detenía a Stear pues, su normalmente calmado sobrino, estaba más que molesto, y eso que a penas y le había comentado que había visto a Candy salir muy inquieta del teatro, no quería ni imaginar que hubiese pasado si Archie no se hubiese quedado con la Tía abuela, entre los dos estarían machacando a su amigo.

—De acuerdo, me lo merezco –dijo Terry mientras se levantaba sobándose el rostro, de reojo vio a su padre también acercándose, eso no le dio buena espina.

Susana se detuvo en seco, luego intento correr hacia a donde la disputa sucedía, pero alguien la detuvo, una actriz mayor, diciéndole que podría salir lastimada.

Terrence no acababa de asimilar lo que pasaba cuando otro golpe lo mando nuevamente al suelo. Otra vez Stear. Robert en un comienzo creyó que todo salía conforme lo planeado cuando vio el primer derechazo, pero con ese segundo ya no le gustó nada puesto que estaban maltrataran el rostro de su protagonista por lo que también fue hacia el actor inglés pretendiendo detener una posible pelea.

—Y ese fue porque no sabemos donde está Candy y tú tienes que explicarlo.

—¿Cómo que no está Candy? –olvidando los golpes se levanto.

Richard prefería observar todo antes de intervenir.

—Demonios, nos vas a decir que no sabes dónde está a Candy…

—Aquí estoy –tímida respondió la pecosa en cuanto abrió la puerta del camerino, debido a que los gritos la hicieron ir a investigar.

—¿Candy?

Tres voces dijeron al unísono. Los observadores chismosos que rodeaba al singular grupo dieron una exclamación de asombro, "Graham tenía a una chica en su camerino y al parecer su familia venía a reclamar." Susana al ver aquello se llevó un puño a la boca para contener un sollozo, por fin se daba cuenta que ella desde hace mucho no figuraba en la vida de Terry. Tranquila, para evitar ser notada se fue a hacia su propio camerino para continuar lamentándose a solas.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?–Albert preguntó a su hija adoptiva para luego voltear a ver a Terry con ojos de pistola, quien sabiéndose culpable, al menos en parte, pero sin saber porque no lo traía puesto ahora, sólo levanto las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciendo " _yo no sé nada_ ".

—Me caí y lo estropee pero…

—¿Señorita Andley qué hace con mi vestuario?, ¿quién se lo proporcionó? –Hathaway llegó reprochando.

—Podrá ser su vestuario pero si mi nuera lo quiere se lo compro –con su acostumbrado aire de arrogancia de a quien nunca se le niega nada el Duque habló.

—Estamos llamando mucho la atención será mejor que pasemos –Robert ocultando su sonrisa al escuchar lo de nuera, los invito a pasar al camerino recién abierto debido a que los más personas comenzaban a acercarse.

Para Candy no fue en absoluto agradable ver a Robert, pero al notar como el labio de Terry comenzaba a hincharse y un rastro de sangre se veía por la comisura, dejo eso de lado, por el momento, antes prefería ver cómo se encontraba su actor favorito.

—Albert eres un bruto, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –dijo mientras se acercaba a su novio para revisarlo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Terrence que de inmediato quito por el dolor que provocó.

—Fui yo, no el tío.

—Stear, ¿por qué?

—Te lo dije una vez, si ese estúpido arrogante –dio un paso para quedar muy cerca del actor pero con Candy en medio de ambos–, te lastimaba yo le partiría la cara, y tú sabes que estos dos años no fueron fáciles para ti.

—Pero también te dije que si ustedes se mantenían cerca únicamente para reprocharme lo mejor era que no intervinieran –la rubia molesta encaraba a su primo.

—Pecosa, el inventor tuvo todo la razón al golpearme.

—No. Él y todos deben respetar mis decisiones –dijo mirando a todos, incluido a Hathaway quien ya comenzaba a inquietarse pues los sobrenombres ya los había leído en ciertas cartas y no le gustaba como encajaba eso para él.

La actitud de la joven sorprendió a todos, ignorando que parte de su enfado se debía al encuentro con el productor.

—Muy bien Candy, son tus decisiones –Albert volvía a ser mediador, aunque algo molesto por todo lo vivido ese día– ya nos lo dejaste muy claro, pero ahora quiero que me explique qué le pasó a tu vestido.

—Un momento –Terry confundido preguntaba al rubio– primero ¿tú qué haces aquí?, no es que me moleste tu presencia, eres mi amigo, pero lo que sí me molesta es ¿por qué tan exigente con Candy?

Los evidentes celos hicieron poner los ojos en blanco a varios varones.

—Es tu suegro –el Duque fue directo. El joven castaño los miro interrogante.

—Estas de broma ¿cierto?

—Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andley, yo fui quien adoptó a tu novia –el actor se giró sorprendido para verla.

—Te lo comenté en una de las cartas que no te llegaron –de reojo vio a Hathaway, quien intrigado inquiriría.

—Disculpen mi intromisión, pero es que se trata de mi actor principal –todos los ojos lo observaron– ¿Terrence está metido en algún problema.

—Nada que le incumba y que no esté resuelto ya –obvio el Duque se imponía–. Sólo le informó que esta noche recibirá mucha publicidad gratuita para su obra. Anunciaremos el compromiso de estos jóvenes.

Robert no lo podía creer, eso se salió de sus manos al completo, un gran problema venía en marcha.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Edwin Booth fue un actor norteamericano que en 1857 fue muy famoso por interpretar a Hamlet, además de ser reconocido en Iglaterra por sus ineta prestación de Yago y el Rey Lear

.

 **De mis letras:**

 **.**

Hola Chicas hermosas, aquí con otro capítulo. La verdad entre las muchas cosas que no comprendo de Misuki es ¿por qué mató a Stear? Es uno de mis personajes favoritos por eso en mis historias no suele morir, además tenía ganas de verlo un poquito rudo, siempre tan ecuánime, bueno ahora un poco de rudeza, jajaja.

Esto está apunto de terminar así que adelantó del siguiente: Confesiones, Terry le habla claro a Candy de porque no la espero. No teman que ya no habrá drama, puro amor. Jajajaja. No me imagino a un Terry muy romántico pero sí muy apasionado.

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, anónimas y también gracias aquien deja un review por dedicar un poco de su tiempo en decirme lo que les parece la historia en esta y en las otras, "Sólo tú" también fue muy bien recibida \\(^.^)/ gracias totales.

.

.

 **Eliza Lucia, Dianley, Lila Venezuela, Sol Grandchester, Tatiana Grandchester, Mariana White, Sacarllt Northman, Anmoncer1708, Nathalyvazquez002, Eli, Stormaw, Vialsi, Dora376, Jenfer, Maquig y Dajimar.** Más que un gusto tenerlas presente.

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 7: Compromiso

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

Una de las escenas está inspirada en la canción « _Grande amore_ » escrita por Ciro Esposito e interpretada por el trío italiano « _Il_ _Voló_ »

* * *

.

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 7: Compromiso**

.

La noche ya cubría a " _La_ _Ciudad que nunca duerme_ " con su negro manto mismo que se encontraba adornado con una miríada de estrellas junto a una hermosa luna en cuarto creciente, similar a la sonrisa de un muy conocido gato inglés. Dentro del teatro Stratford, los actores y demás personal, cercano e incluso no tan cercano al área de los camerinos, cuchichean con respecto a lo que se había visto tanto casi una hora antes, como hace unos minutos, más precisamente desde el momento en que Terry fue descubierto en su camerino en una posición más que comprometedora con una joven, por lo que se especulaba que los hombres que habían llegado sólo unos instantes a tras a agredirlo eran familiares de dicha joven, evidente decir que venía a reclamar al actor por sus actos y por tener a la chica en su camerino.

Karen Klaise sonrío ampliamente al oír eso mientras pensaba " _Sabia que esas arrugas eran muy profundas y extrañamente replegadas hacia la cintura_." Dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Los que la escucharon apuntó estuvieron de cuestionarla puesto que todos en la compañía conocían que era la que mejor se llevaba con Graham y probablamente existía el remoto caso que ella supiera algo con respecto de lo que adentro de los aposentos del novel actor sucedía, sin embargo.

—No se rompan la cabeza con conjeturas, es la heredera Andley quien está ahí adentro –dijo muy seguro y en voz muy alta James, quien interpretó a _Benvolio_ en la obra, señalando la puerta del pequeño cuarto para hacerse notar ante los presentes que de inmediato le pusieron atención.

—Pero si apenas se le vio el rostro cuando entre abrió la puerta ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que es ella? –una actriz pregunto

—Porque William Andley estaba afuera, junto con el mentado Duque –dijo otra actriz más veterana –porque sino eran ellos al menos es lo que la gente comenta.

—Pero ¿qué no oyeron? Le dijeron Candy, Graham dijo que su novia se llama Candy, ¿no es cierto Karen? –alguien más atento comentó.

Pero sin darle tiempo a responder James volvió a intervenir.

—Que es la joven Andley. Cuando Terry improvisó en el primer acto lo hizo para dirigirle las palabras de amor a ella. Yo estaba junto a él en el escenario contemple todo casi como espectador.

Una exclamación de asombro se dejó escuchar. Por su parte Karen volvió a reír, le parecía cómico todas esas especulaciones más todavía porque todas eran ciertas de una forma o de otra: Candy era la novia, mismo que implica que la señorita Andley fue la mujer encontrada en su camerino y por quién sus familiares venían a reclamar. Pero todo cuchicheo se apago cuando otro de los productores, Steve Robinson socio y segundo al mando de Hathaway, fue a esparcir al personal y a apresurar a los actores para que salieran pronto del teatro hacia la gala, pues el público y la prensa ya se encontraban esperando por ellos. Luego se dirigió al tan mencionado camerino, Robert lo había prevenido por lo que no estuvo seguro de intervenir, no obstante no fue necesario ya que la puerta se abrió dando paso a cuatro hombres que salieron de aquel lugar, por lo que decidió irse y dejar que su socio resolviera el problema.

—Sólo tienen diez minutos, y creo que es mucho Terrence.

—Lo que usted diga suegro –se oyó una respuesta seguida por una prolongada carcajada.

—Eres un irreverente que… –la frase se quedó en el aire pues la puerta fue cerrada, enojado Albert aseveró–. Se quedaran al menos quince, ¿cierto?

Entre pregunta y afirmación se dirigió al Duque.

—Tengo casi diecinueve años intentando que siga unas cuantas reglas –se encogió de hombros–, ya sabes el resultado.

—¿Diecinueve años? –a Robert de a poco le llegaba su triste realidad– ¿A qué se refiere?

Richard Duque de Grandchester, jamás era cuestionado, él cuestionaba, jamás se discutía lo que él decía y jamás nadie que pudiera parecer inferior a su clase se dirigía a él a menos que él lo deseara. Ese hombrecillo que se decía casi dueño de la compañía lo había cuestionado ya tres veces de forma directa, eso no le agradaba en absoluto, le importaba un comino que estuvieran en América él era un Lord y como tal tenía que ser tratado.

—Stear ¿puedo confiar en que no vuelvas a golpear a Terrence? –ignorando la pregunta primero dijo lo que él quería.

—Ya me cobre, ahora le puedo decir que su hijo realmente me cae bien.

"Su hijo". Él pelinegro no se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras produjeron. A Hathaway se le detuvo la respiración, perdería a su estrella por su codicia y tal vez hasta su empleo.

—Perfecto, te quedas a esperar a mi nuera —obvio, el Duque ordenaba, no pedía.

—Yo me quedo a esperar a Candy también, ese par tienen que aclarar muchas cosas conmigo –Albert en verdad se había enojado, que Candy tuviese que traer otro vestido significaba mucho–. " _Me caí y estropee el vestido_ ", sí claro y yo nací ayer.

—William, tranquilo, no es el momento. Es mejor que confíes… –una mirada molesta hizo a Richard escoger mejor sus palabras— confía en Candy.

—Desde el colegio no puedo confiar en ninguno de ellos cuando están juntos, menos si están solos –el patriarca comenzó a hablar más bajo al notar que tenían un poco de público de los trabajadores del teatro–. Se supone que sólo venía a ver a Terry durante el intermedio y acabó perdida media obra y aparte con otra ropa. En cuanto la tía Elroy la vea le aseguro que exigirá una boda inmediata, importándole un rábano que Terrence haya estado sobre el escenario durante ese tiempo.

—Una boda es inevitable desde hace dos años, mejor calmémonos que estamos llamando mucho la atención, dejemos que Stear la espere. No quiero ni pensar lo que se especularía si la prensa aparece por aquí. Evitemos que esto se salga de contexto.

—De acuerdo —dijo después de resoplar frustrado, al rubio no le quedó de otra que aceptar, sabía que Richard tenía razón.

—Señor Hathaway –por fin el Duque se dirigía a Robert quien ya no sabía que pensar o cómo solucionar lo que hizo– dos aclaraciones, primera, como le comente adentro: nada de lo que haga le incumbe, nunca doy explicaciones de mis actos o de mis palabras, simplemente no explicó nada. Y segundo —levanto su voz un par de octavas haciéndola sonar más autoritaria y completamente audible– me importa un sorbete en qué país me encuentre, todos los que no pertenecen a mi círculo íntimo se dirigen a mí como Lord o "Su gracia". Soy el Duque de Grandchester demonios, el cuarto en línea directa para ocupar el trono de Inglaterra. Si es que se atreve a volver a dirigirse a mí, lo cual por su bien evítelo, ya sabe cuál es la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Los oyentes no sabían si reír o preocuparse, por lo que optaron por hacer como que no pasó nada. En cuanto a Richard este simplemente se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, Albert aún molesto lo siguió, mientras que Stear empezó a fingir que la virgen le hablaba. Por lo que el humillado director tuvo que dejar esa área entre las risas contenidas de los pocos que oyeron de sus trabajadores.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Tras cerrar la puerta la risa de Terry se siguió escuchando unos segundos más, no daba crédito sobre que Albert, su viejo amigo trabajador de un zoológico de Londres, resultará ser uno de los hombres más ricos de Norteamérica, y no sólo eso sino que también era nada más y nada menos que su suegro. Bueno, algo era seguro se llevaría excelente con él, aunque de principio en su primer encuentro como suegro y yerno no había salido muy bien librado ya que su amigo había acabado algo molesto, " _Todo por un vestido_ ", pensar en eso le volvió a sacar una sonrisa, claro que no era por el vestido sino por lo que podría significar no traerlo.

Fue cuando su mirada chocó con la de Candy a menos de dos metros de él. Ella se veía tan resplandeciente en ese vestido que si bien ya conocía por las pruebas de vestuario a sus ojos jamás se vio tan bien sobre ninguna de sus compañeras. Su sonrisa se amplió, otra vez Candy se mordí el labio, estaba nerviosa, o ansiosa, como él quien deseaba tanto repetir el encuentro del sillón sucedido durante el intermedio, pero eso en definitiva no era una buena opción con dos Andley afuere y de seguro uno tercero gustoso de hacer lo mismo, y más que Stear, quien se imaginaria esa reacción del Inventor.

—¿Te duele mucho? –la chica pregunto al observar el apuesto aunque un poco maltrecho rostro de su novio.

—Ya menos –una mirada pícara lo delató–, pero si me das un beso seguro sano por completo.

—No creo que sea lo…

Demasiado tarde, Terry no sugería, lo hacía. Sin embargo el actor ya tenía pensado hacer algo mucho más importante que un beso, al menos por el momento, así que tuvo que detener el beso, que realmente no lo estaba curando pero valía la pena el pequeño dolor que sentía, para hacer lo que en verdad le urgía.

—Espera un segundo.

Camino los tres pasos necesarios a su cajonera, la tercera vez de la noche que sacaba esa pequeña caja, la primera para mostrársela al Duque, la segunda porque tenía ideada una locutora al terminar la obra, y ésta la tercera, la más importante. Cuando tomó la caja agradeció no haber hecho la locura sobre el escenario y regresarla a su lugar original en su último cambio de vestuario, prefería hacer esto así, hablando con ella antes. En un rápido movimiento ocultó la caja entre los pliegues de su vestuario. Era el momento.

Terrence se giró hacia Candy quien lo miraba expectante, él se acercó a ella, la abrazo y dio un beso en su frente, sin soltarla ni verla directamente por su posición le dijo.

—Te vez hermosa con ese vestido. Tú Julieta y yo Romeo, como en el San Pablo, esa fue una de las principales razones para luchar por este papel, pero la esencial fuiste tú. Quería que me vieras triunfar, que estuvieras orgullosa de mí –hizo una pausa tenía que decirle la verdad—. Quería que tu familia me aceptara.

—Yo estoy más que orgullosa desde antes y ya estabas más que aceptado por la familia.

Él la estrechó un poco más a su cuerpo, su relación, ya como prometidos oficiales, tenía que empezar bien sin mentiras o confusiones entre ellos.

—Yo… –le costaba decirlo, sólo esperaba que ella no se molestara mucho—Yo… cuando me fui de Escocia dejándote esas breves, muy breves líneas… en realidad huí porque no deseaba que mi padre se impusiera sobre mis deseos, no deseaba tener un compromiso que podría arruinar mis sueños –Terry sintió como la rubia se tensaba entre sus brazos e intentaba poner las manos entre ambos con intención de separarse, él apretó más–. No sabía que eras tú.

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre mando una nota done con más menos palabra me decía que había firmado un contrato matrimonial para mí, pero no me dijo con quien. Huí ante la idea de que me pasara lo mismo que a él, un arreglo que arruinó su vida sentimental y de paso mi vida casi por completo –la joven ya no intento zafarse sólo escuchaba–. Tú sabes que mi vida no ha sido fácil, crecí sin mucha atención por parte de mi padre, sin una madre y una madrastra que sólo buscaba como humillarme más cada día. Me negaba a repetir el mismo patrón otra vez –se separó un poco de ella para con una mano tomar su mentón y así verla a los ojos–. Yo ya tenía planes que te involucraban, donde yo elegía con quien compartir mi vida y que mi padre hubiese decidido por mí significaba que nuevamente, como cuando tenía cuatro, me iba a alejar de la persona a la que realmente quería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que al regresar a Londres pensaba hablarle a mi padre sobre ti, que me permitiera cortejarte. Ya sabes cómo es la aristocracia de protocolaria y no quería que mi padre te viera con malos ojos –suspiro largo para siempre sí ir al sillón, se sentó y la sentó junto a él–. Después del aviso de mi padre sobre el compromiso y que ambas familias se reunirían para hacerlo oficial, me moleste mucho, me sentí frustrado, como un juguete del que mi padre creía poder mover a su antojo, como un títere sin albedrío y… escape sin saber el nombre de mi prometida. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú ni siquiera hubiese pensado en alejarme, mucho menos en acerté esperar todo este tiempo.

—¿Nunca lo supiste? –él negó con la cabeza– ¿Hasta cuándo te enteraste?

—Hoy, antes de la función.

—¿Entonces las cartas, por qué me escribías tanto?

—Cuando nos vimos en Chicago en verdad que me puse feliz con esa hoja que deslizaste entre mis dedos pidiéndome que te escribiera… hasta que leí una nota en un diario que decía que estabas comprometida.

—Sí, contigo.

—Pero yo no lo sabía. Así que me enoje, me puse… celoso… –sabía que había cosas que no importaba omitir pues no valía la pena ni pensar que existieron–. Pero quería conservar tu amistad y… eventualmente –su hermosa retorcida sonrisa asomó– robarte de tu novio.

Candy se sonrojó no sabía qué decir.

 **( _La siguiente escena esta inspira en la canción "Grande Amore", interpretada por "Il voló" , se recomienda escucharla)*_**

En ese instante Terry tomó a Candy por la cintura para invitarla a levantarse, una vez parada la haló a él para sentarla sobre su regazo, por supuesto que no en horcajadas era por demás inconveniente que la joven se volviera a cambiar de ropa. En esa posición la abrazo ladeando su rostro para recostarse en el hueco de su cuello escondiéndose parcialmente con los rubios tirabuzones, inhaló ampliamente para llenarse del **perfume de su piel tan pura** , a rosas, como recordaba del colegio, como recordaba de una hora a tras, ese olor provocaba que su cielo se **pintara de dos mil colores**. Sin mover su cara sacó el estuche de su traje de Romeo, evitando lo más posible que ella lo viera comenzó a hablar.

—En este momento **no me salen las palabras.** Tal vez podría recitarte algo de Shakespeare alguno de los versos que me sé a la perfección, pero… sólo quiero ser yo –suspiro nuevamente, ni antes de pisar las tablas en ese estreno se puso así–. Pero estoy aquí para confesarme, para decirte lo que desde Escocia frente al lago quise, lo que durante estos dos años que me esperaste sólo te insinúe por medio de cartas. ¿Sabes? desde el San Pablo siempre me realizaba una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, **¿por qué cuando pienso, sólo pienso en ti**? –dijo sacando la cabeza de su cuello y depositando un beso en su nariz–, también me decía ¿ **por qué cuando hablo** sólo quisiera hablar de ti? y la pregunta más importante, en un mundo tan hipócrita como en el que viví desde niño, sin tener un afecto sincero ¿ **por qué cuando creo, sólo creo en ti,** Candy? –la pecosa casi lloraba por lo emocionada que se encontraba–. Las respuestas llegaron cuando vine a América, cuando necesite saber más de ti, lo descubrí cuando visite tu colina de Pony –ella no podía hablar sólo mostraba su expresión de asombro–, Porque te amo, porque eres mi más grande amor.

—También te eres mi gran amor… –Terry posó uno de sus dedos sobre los rosados labios.

—Déjame continuar, que esto no lo haré muy seguido, sabes que no hablo mucho de lo que siento –la rubia asintió–. Desde que mi padre me dijo tu nombre como mi prometida, justo minutos antes de empezar del estreno de esta noche, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del universo, sentí que ya todo en mi entorno era primavera y que ya no habría más noches frías para mí –fue cuando por fin le mostró la caja justo cuando la abría para que su pecosa viera el contenido. Ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca la cual había abierto desmesuradamente–. **Dime qué estás** aquí por mí, dime **que mía por siempre serás, dime esta vez que no te voy a perder.** Dime que aceptas a este tonto iluso que te dejo esperando por dos años sólo porque creí que me alejaba de un horrible error al que mi padre me sometería, sin embargo lo que hice fue que me alejé de ti, de mi gran amor, pero juro que si me aceptas a partir de este instante jamás, jamás, volveré a dejarte ir.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo –lo abrazó y lleno su varonil rostro de besos.

—Sé que esto que te ofrezco no se parece en absoluto a la roca que portas ahora, esta reliquia de los Grandchester —dijo Terry cuando ella se separó un poco tocando la joya que su aún portaba– pero este anillo –saco el otro de su estuche– lo compre con mi trabajo de actor, cuando ni siquiera sabía si podría entregártelo, cuando creí…

—Es mejor que cualquier otro —Candy lo interrumpió y ella misma se quitó su antiguo anillo con la intención de ofrecerle a Terry su dedo para que lo pusiera el nuevo, entre lágrimas de felicidad le dijo–, porque significa que te comprometes conmigo porque tú así lo quisiste, porque es tu decisión, no porque un contrato o alguien más te haya obligado a ello.

Las palabras sobraban entre ellos, Terrence tomó el sencillo solitario, aunque eso sí un clásico _Tiffany Setting_ *, ya que compró lo mejor que pudo costear, para deslizarlo por el anular izquierdo de Candy. Un tierno y luego apasionado beso selló su compromiso, uno nuevo que habían creado entre ellos y para ellos dos, sin familias, sin presiones, sin fiestas lujosas, sin contratos de por medio, solos en la intimidad de un camerino crearon su propio compromiso por lo único que realmente es válido por su **único grande amor**.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Candy no demoró mucho, salió una vez que se volvió a reglar su maquillaje, por suerte la profesión de su prometido le permitía poder tomar prestado unos cuantos afeites y al mismo tiempo ayudar a Terry a disimular sus golpes. Aunque el maquillaje poco tenía que ver con su esplendor lo que la hacia ver más hermosa que cualquier truco de cosméticos era le impresionante sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara.

Stear se sintió feliz al verla tan radiante, aún así sabía que Terry se merecía esos dos golpes, por algo era uno de sus paladines, tenía que defenderla y asegúrese que a su próximo primo le llegara el mensaje de que no se volviera a atrever a dejarla esperando.

Se encaminaron a dónde su familia ya los esperaba. Aún había un poco de gente por el hall, pero muchos ya estaban fuera esperando por sus carruajes o por los actores que de apoco y según orden de importancia iban saliendo, como de costumbre, en parejas, claro que la pareja principal sería la que aparecería al final.

Al llegar con ellos la tía abuela y Archie y no indagaron nada sobre la ropa nueva puesto que Albert ya les había inventado una historia sobre un accidente con bebidas, y otras cosas casi inverosímiles. Pero Candy sólo había ido con ellos par hacer entrega de un papel junto con la pequeña caja que ahora contenía la antigua reliquia Grandchester que Terry mandó a su padre, el Duque leyó y gustoso acepto, después de hacerles partícipes a los Andley del contenido la Tía abuela envió a Stear de regreso con Candy, estaba resuelta a no volver a dejar sólo a esos dos reveldes, era muy vieja y colmilluda, que la partiera un rayo si una gota de bebida había caído sobre el fino vestido de su sobrina y que la partiera otro sino esos jóvenes no se casaban en menos de cuatro meses, no era momento de hacer ver su disgusto pero ya se arreglaría.

 **…**

Steve Robison el segundo productor de la obra, así como segundo en acciones de la compañía Stratford. Se hallaba de regreso en los camerinos, por supuesto que Robert no pensaba pararse por ahí, y de hecho pensaba escabullirse de Terrence y toda su familia directa y política por el tiempo que le fuera posible. Ya era momento de que los dos últimos carruajes salieran, faltaban los actores que interpretaban a Los Capuleto además de Romeo y Julieta, no podían salir los dos anteriores sin que los principales ya estuvieran en disposición por lo que junto con Susana esperaba por el protagonista.

—Graham es hora.

Dijo Robinson tras tocar la puerta, de inmediato se abrió dejando ver a un atractivo Terrence en un impecable traje negro, igual que su chaleco e incluso su camisa, su color preferido, sólo su corbata de seda blanca resaltaba lo que le daba una exquisita elegancia y aire misterioso a la vez (suspiros).

—Perfecto, ya todos estamos listos.

—No voy a salir con ella.

—¿Perdón?

–Dije que no voy a salir con ella.

—¿Motivo?

—No quiero.

Todos vieron sorprendidos al actor, más la susodicha que a su consideración ya habían sido demasiadas humillaciones para ella por ese día.

—Ni tengo necesidad de salir contigo, pero entonces te irás tú sólo y con tus propios medios porque el carruaje me llevará a mí sola.

Dicho eso partió en dirección de la salida, los otros dos veteranos actores vieron al productor quien afirmó con la cabeza para que la siguieran.

—Muy bien, tú primer día en estelar y ya se te subieron los humos.

—No –dijo con su mejor sonrisa–, siempre he sido engreído.

—Ese es el colmo –Robinson puso los brazos en jarras y negó con la cara indignado –. Me puede decir usté señor engreído con quien y cómo piensa irse a la gala, o no me dirá que no piensa asistir.

—Definitivamente asistiré, sólo que mi padre me ofreció su carruaje –mentía había sido al revés, pero creyó que esa sería la manera más conveniente de anunciar el compromiso y decir de dónde venía su alcurnia, al fin el Duque ya quería hacerlo y él quería anunciar su compromiso a los cuatro vientos.

—Y vas a complacer a tu viejo, ¿no? –burlesco dijo el productor.

—Sí tu padre fuera un Duque, ¿tú no lo harías? –Hathaway no había contado ese pequeño detalle a su socio por lo que no sabía qué decir o creer–. Aquí viene mi hermosa compañía.

Terry en foco la vista por detrás de su jefe, lo que provocó que éste volteara. Antes de que distinguiera el vestuario de Julieta Terry se apresuró a las presentaciones.

—Steve Robison, uno de los productores, la señorita Candice Andley, mi prometida.

—Un gusto —dijo la rubia amable estirando su mano.

—Yo soy Alistear Conrwell Andley.

—Ah cierto, el primo de Candy –el actor había omitido al elegante al propósito.

—Un placer conocerlos –fue lo único que atinó a responder Robinson.

—Nos retiramos.

Todo el tiempo que habló Terry nunca dejó de sonreír con arrogancia, saber que en pocos minutos todos sabrían que su padre era un Duque le daba un extraño poder sobre los demás, que si bien no siempre le agradaba o utilizaba, en ocaciones, cómo esta, si lo disfrutaba pues Robinson en definitiva se encontraba muy lejos de serle alguien siquiera agradable debido a que constantemente molestaba a Karen insinuándole mejores papeles o pagas, de hecho era a Karen y a casi todas las chicas jóvenes o novatas, pero con su amiga ya se había encaprichado por lo que ya era un acoso constante, así que hacer sentir a Robinson como la sabandija que era no estaba mal, al contrario lo disfrutaba.

—¿No tendrás problemas por esto Terry? –preguntó la pecosa mientras caminaban.

—A veces ser el protagónico –levantó sus hombros restándole importancia–, que tu padre te reconozca y de la casualidad que sea un Duque y tener una hermosa novia –se detuvo para abrasarla– con un sobresaliente apellido ayuda un poco.

—Aún sigo aquí –se oyó la voz de Stear deteniendo así el beso que estuvo a punto de darle el joven actor a su novia.

—Y por lo que veo no te irás.

—Era yo o Archie, pero alguien los va a acompañar todo el tiempo. No van a volver a estar solos.

Terry resopló, pero ya encontraría el modo. Llegaron hasta la puerta por donde justo Susana acababa de salir. Los empleados que resguardaban la salida los vieron extrañados pues se suponía que los protagonistas salían juntos, sin embargo en cuanto vieron llegar el nuevo carruaje dieron aviso a Terrence.

—¿Lista?

—No.

Como solía suceder sólo pregunto por cortesía, hizo una señal y la puerta se abrió.

Pequeñas explosiones de magnesio* en diferentes tiempos y distintas posiciones comenzaron a iluminar la salida trasera del teatro. Cuando instantes antes Susana Marlowe salió y vio tremendo desplegué de reporteros y admiradores por unos segundos su mal humor desapareció hasta que se percató que la bulla no era por ella, que los fotógrafos reservaban sus premiados químicos para iluminar el lugar para después, debido a que la nota que deseaban capturar era ¿quien subiría al carruaje del Duque de Grandchester? mismo trasporte negro que con sus impecables escudos de armas se encontraba en la fila en espera de sus pasajeros. Los reporteros ansiaban saber quién viajaría en él, más todavía cuando notaron que la familia Andley partía, el Duque con ellos, pero no la heredera. Cuando Susana salió sabían que sólo faltaba Terrence Graham, pero ¿estaría acompañado?

La respuesta les llegó pronto, _Romeo_ salía de las entrañas del edificio acompañado por una _Julieta_ rubia y rizada caminando muy juntos, casi abrazados al él ir protegiéndola con su cuerpo del tumulto, ninguno de los presentes tomó en cuenta el chico alto de lentes que salía con ellos. Los gritos eufóricos se dejaron oír de las jóvenes que esperaban por ver al actor más de cerca, realmente poco les importo su acompañante o eso pareció ya que para las jovencitas sólo existía _Romeo_ ante sus ojos.

Los reporteros por su parte gritaban preguntas que eran ignoradas. El camino al carruaje era de escasos cinco metros, al llegar se detuvieron en la puerta ya abierta por un mozo, el _Inventor_ se deslizó para entrar primero, Terry dio paso a Candy tomando su mano izquierda, un brillo apareció en su mirada, les daría la nota buscada. Alzó la mano de Candy a modo que se viera el anillo sonriendo coqueto y haciendo un guiño para luego halarla hacía sus labios besando el dorso, la chica se ruborizó, entonces subió tras ella al carruaje donde ya un ramo de rosas rojas esperaba, mismo que lanzó a la multitud para regalarlas.

Los periódicos al día siguiente publicaron una imagen de Terry saliendo con Candy del teatro, los más afortunados exhibían la imagen de Terry mostrando el anillo, ya sea con una ladina sonrisa o un guiño coqueto en el rostro, acompañadas de otras imágenes del Duque de Grandchester quienes en la gala había revelado su relación. En los titulares podían leerse cosas como " _Romeo presentó a su auténtica Julieta_ " o " _Romeo: un aristócrata rebelde que ya tiene su propia Julieta_ ".

La noche de la gala la prensa de espectáculos y sociales no pudo ser más feliz, al igual que los socios de Hathaway, desde Robinson que era el mayoritario, claro después de él, hasta los pequeño que sólo invertían pequeñas sumas, incluso los actores están contentos toda esa publicidad significaba más ganancias, y que el hijo de un Duque estuviera entre ellos era taquilla segura. No obstante Robert sabía que eso se terminaría pronto.

Dos semanas fue lo que duró, dos semanas de teatro abarrotado, de publicidad tras publicidad con respecto al joven actor principal, con respecto a su padre el Duque de Grandchester y por supuesto con respecto a su prometida y a su casi familia política. Tres funciones a la semana no bastaban, se aumentaría una cuarta y si era necesario una quinta, pero sucedió lo que Hathaway tanto temía.

Robert cada día más nervioso no sabía en qué momento esa pequeña rubia revelaría la verdad, la incertidumbre lo ponía en un estado permanente de alerta y miedo que arrastraba por todo el teatro y desquitaba con quien se podía. Esa tarde era la última función de esa semana, teatro lleno otra vez, los arreglos tras bambalinas casi se daban por terminados y en cuatro horas más la función daría inicio.

Por la puerta principal, no la de atrás por donde solían entrar y salir el personal, una mancha obscura de pies a cabeza se vio pasar veloz, a unos instantes otra más diminuta y en tono verde se dejó ver también que corría tras la primera casi a la misma velocidad, pero esta segunda gritaba.

—Terry detente –claro que Terry no la oyó, ni siquiera sabía que lo había seguido, lo imaginaba, pero no la veía por la distancia que los separaba.

A su paso Terrence iba golpeando y aventando todo lo que se interponía en su camino hasta que divisó su objetivo, sin más simplemente se abalanzó sobre él con un certero golpe al rostro que hizo que Hathaway chocara y tirara parte de la escenografía.

—Vamos levántate y dame un poco de diversión.

El joven actor se quitó su saco aventándolo en cualquier lugar sin quitar la vista del hombre que estaba retando.

—No sé que es lo que te haya contado pero…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que miente porque provocarás que disfrute más de la golpiza que te daré.

El personal del teatro veían estupefactos, sin saber que pensar o cómo reaccionar.

—Pues, adelante, hazlo –Robert se levantaba provocándolo, sabía que esa pelea sería inevitablemente.

El castaño volvió a dejársele ir encima, está vez más prevenido el productor detuvo el primer golpe, pero no el segundo que llegó directo a su estómago y el siguiente a su costilla, cuando nuevamente gritaron.

—Terry detente.

Claro que el castaño siguió con lo suyo, pero ese grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a los espectadores que reaccionando para intentar separar a los dos actores.

—¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? –gritó fúrico el inglés.

—¿Por que demonios te dejaste encamar por esa niñita rica?

—Cuida tus palabras Robert que ella es mi prometida y nunca me ha encamado.

Ambos forcejeaban con los respectivos hombres que ya los sujetaban para intentar contenerlos.

—Por favor ¿tanto amor? Sí como no.

El joven logró zafarse para volver a golpear al veterano actor antes de ser retenido una vez más, fue cuando Candy se interpuso abrazando a su novio, ella había gritado apenas localizó el lugar dónde encontrarlo.

—No vale la pena, no arruines lo que tienes por una estupidez como esconder un poco de correspondencia.

—Un poco, tenía casi veinte cartas tuyas.

—Escribo mucho y algunas cosas no eran tan importantes.

—Que me dijeras que el trato era con mi padre o que Albert es tu padre ¿no es importante?

—Pero ya todo está bien.

—Demonios Candice –lo soltaron al ver que lo tranquilizaron un poco, él se llevó una mano a su cabello jalándolo con enojo al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro manoteando con la otra–. Te mintió.

—Pero no le creí, creí en ti.

Eso sí lo calmo, respiró profundo mientras veía a Hathaway tocarse la nariz por donde ya escurría sangre, al parecer se la había roto, eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? –Robinson acudía al aviso de uno de los empleados y a los gritos que llenaron el lugar.

—Ocurre que yo me largo y al carajo con todo –tomó a Candy de la mano quien ya había recogido su saco del piso y se encaminó con ella casi arrastras hacia la salida.

—¿Cómo que te vas? No puedes hacerlo.

—Pues véame.

—Terry, no puedes, luchaste por esto, ¿qué pasa con los dos años que espere? –santa Candy quería ser mediadora y que todo terminará en buenos términos.

El castaño de mirada azulverdosa se detuvo para verla de frente.

—Ocurre que en este tiempo descubrí que soy un excelente actor y sé que encontraré trabajo en cualquier lado.

—Graham tienes un contrato.

—Pero sobretodo –el inglés sólo ignoro a su ya exjefe–, descubrí que lo que más anhelaba era hacerlo por ti y por volverte a ver.

—Graham no puedes abandonar la obra tienes un contrato –ya cerca de ellos el otro productor exigía.

—A la mierda con su contrato. Demándenme, sólo que al hacerlo diríjase a mí como Terrence Graham Grandchester y envíelo a Inglaterra que haya me dirijo.

Volvió a tomar a Candice de la mano y juntos salieron del teatro. Antes de subirse al automóvil del actor Terry despachó al chofer que había llevado a la rubia hasta ahí. Le pidió al empleado que avisara a la familia que él la llevaría más tarde.

.

.

Continuara…

.

Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _*Tiffany Setting_ es el más clásico y célebre diseño de anillo de compromiso de la famosa joyería neoyorquina Tiffany  & Co., mismo que fue creado en 1886. En 1915 la cede de la tienda se encontraba aún en el bajo Broadway (por lo que Terry pudo haber pasado cientos de veces frente a ella de camino al teatro), hasta1940 se cambio a la conocida tienda de la Quinta Avenida.

*Explosiones de Magnesio, el flash de bombilla se inventó hasta 1930, antes de eso se utilizaba una mezcla de polvo de magnesio convidado con otros químicos.

* Aquí la letra de la versión en Español de " _Grande_ _Amore_ " precisamente de donde saque inspiración.

 ** _Grande amore_**

 **Cada vez que pienso en ti en el**

 **perfume dulce de tu piel tan pura,**

 **es una fuerza inmensa que pinta**

 **mi cielo de dos mil colores.**

 **No me salen las palabras pero aquí**

 **he venido para confesarte ya sin**

 **más temores yo quiero gritarte este**

 **grande amore, amore, solo amore**

 **es esto que siento**

 **Dime porque cuando pienso, pienso solo en ti**

 **Dime porque cuando hablo, solo hablo de ti**

 **Dime porque cuando creo, creo solo en ti**

 **Grande Amore**

 **Dime qué estás que mía por siempre serás**

 **dime esta vez que no te voy a**

 **perder, amore**

 **Dime que no, que no te vas a marchar**

 **yo te diré tu eres mi único Grande Amore**

 **Ahora todo es primavera ya no hay**

 **noches frías sin pensar en nada**

 **en que tengo tanto tanto para darte**

 **por favor no demores, tu amor es mi guía**

 **y por siempre serás.**

 **Dime porque cuando pienso, pienso solo en ti**

 **Dime porque cuando amo, te amo solo a ti**

 **Dime porque cuando vivo, vivo solo en ti**

 **Grande Amore**

 **Dime qué estás que mía por siempre serás**

 **dime esta vez que no te voy a**

 **perder, amore.**

 **Dime que no, que no te vas a marchar**

 **yo te diré tu eres mi único**

 **Grande Amore**

 **Tú eres mi único Grande Amore**

.

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Primero he de confesar que este capítulo me costó, sobretodo porque no me salía la parte de la declaración, como escribí antes, no me imagino a un Terry muy romántico, para mí es más pasión este chico, entonces recurrí a inspirarme en mi grupo italiano favorito y entonces escribí y me emocioné, como espero haberlas emocionado a ustedes. Si pueden leer la parte escuchando la canción sugiero que sea la versión italiana para que no las distraiga.

Además así me imagino más a Terry más reservado con sus emociones, no exponiéndose, a menos que su impulsividad se le atraviese o quiera hacer una travesura (jaja).

Bueno también espero que ya halla quedado claro porque Albert se preocupo tanto por el vestido, que realmente no era el vestido en sí, sino el porque no lo traía.

Otra escena que nos debía Mizuky, la escena del carruaje cuando Candy grita y Terry voltea a buscar sin encontrarla, entonces lanza las rosas a sus admiradores, esa escena es muuuuy cruel, así que quince darle su lugar a la Pecosa.

A Eleanor no la voy a meter aquí hasta el epílogo porque nunca me gustó eso de que regresara a Terry a Inglaterra cuando fue a buscarla a NY, sin siquiera saber si tenía como regresarse. Así que en esta historia la castigo y no aparece más que en menciones.

Por último no pensaba que Terry golpeara a Robert pero a petición popular, y por mi lado perverso pues lo golpeó un poco muajajaja y por supuesto lo deja colgado con su obra.

Ya sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo. Adelantó: descripción de escenas no aptas para todo público. Hay Dios, haber como sale esto, espero no decepcionar.

.

 **Nathalyvazquez, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Gladys, Eliza Lucia, Sol Grandchester, Al nmoncer1708, Nena Abril, Tatiana Grandchester, Mimie Grandchester, Maquig, Vialsi, Aseret, Jane, Stormaw, Dora, Eli, Scarllet Northman, Pecas 979, Veronica Capilla, Dianley, SaiyaBra, Pinskasu-chan y Marisa g.** Un deleiteTenerlas presente y saber que cada día son más las que me regalan un poco de su tiempo dejando un review. Gracias infinitas.

.

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 8: Entrega

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

 **Advertencia** : el siguiente capítulo contiene descripción de escenas con moderado contenido erótico, sino te sientes cómodo con este tipo de lectura o no te gusta puedes omitir este capítulo y esperar el siguiente.

* * *

.

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Entrega**

.

De seguro ya han escuchado o leído la frase que dice: "La tensión era tanta que se podría cortar con un cuchillo". Pues dicha frase se aplicaba perfectamente a lo que se estaba viviendo en la hermosa residencia con acabados en art nouveau de la zona del Upper East Side del distrito de Manhattan, lugar donde la clase alta neoyorquina había comenzado a construir sus casas; sitio donde los Andley tenía una de sus tantas viviendas. Para tener más certeza, la tensión comenzaba a aglomerarse en la enorme biblioteca que también fungía como despacho. Quien se encontraba ahí parecía querer cambiar la decoración del lugar a base de arrogar cuanto objeto se atravesará con su negro humor, no obstante, años de fingida tranquilidad y de modales incorruptibles le impedía siquiera atreverse a alzar el más mínima utensilio.

Sentada con la espalda al completo rígida y con una cara de " _no-me-interesa-más-que-mi-persona-en-este-mundo_ ", se encontraba la anciana tía abuela Elroy Andley. Estaba al extremo enojada ya que desde que ese par de rebeldes se habían vuelto a encontrar lo único que habían hecho era arruinar sus planes una y otra vez. Primero lo de encontrarse en el camerino como un par de desvergonzados, para de inmediato, sin consultarlo, anunciar su compromiso de la manera más vulgar, en la puerta trasera de un teatro; luego avisaron que querían esperar un poco más para casarse; el colmo fue cuando dijeron no desear una gran boda sino una discreta y ahora se escapaban, eso era insostenible, justo ahora que ya sentía cariño por la pequeña rubia tenía que hacer esto, claro que apreciarla no impedía que quisiera alaciarle los rizos a jalones.

La enérgica mujer tensa a punto de explotar esperaba por su tres queridos sobrinos, necesitaba que llegaran antes que el Duque de Grandchester quien como casi todo inglés era en extremo puntual, de esa manera podía sacar un poco de su enojo con ellos sin importunar al Lord. No tuvo que esperar mucho la puerta fue abierta dejando pasar tres gallardas figuras, cada una con mayor edad y más ecuánime que el anterior. Elroy apenas los vio comenzó a exigir cuentas..

—¿Ya encontraron a esos dos?

—No, en el teatro dijeron que el imbécil de Grandchester después de romperle la cara a su jefe renuncio, saliendo del lugar con Candy.

—¿Que es lo que dices, Archibald?

—Qué no sabemos donde están –un muy enojado Archie manoteaba mientras refunfuñaba—. Que ese engreído se perdió de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no dejó nota hay que estar contentos porque al menos ahora sí se llevó a Candy con él –ironizó.

—Archie

—Vamos tío, era lo que se quería desde Escocia, ¿no? Que ese aristócrata arrogante no dejará a Candy –el mal humor sacaba el lado sarcástico del elegante joven—, pues asunto resuelto, se la llevó.

—Cállete Archie y no digas estupideces –fue su propio hermano quien le cayó.

La nada amena charla fue interrumpida por un mayordomo quien informó la llegada de otro Grandchester sólo que este más aceptado por toda la familia, Elroy resopló nada femeninamente, sus planes desahogarse con sus sobrinos se vieron frustrados. Después de los saludos protocolarios, la conversación continuó con otro interlocutor participe al cual se le informó los últimos acontecimientos, desde que Candy habló con Terry, como éste salió como alma que lleva el diablo, la pequeña rubia atrás de él en un carruaje y luego la llegada del carruaje y un muy apenado chofer que les dijo que los jóvenes llegarían más tarde.

—No comprendo una cosa, ¿por qué Terrence salió de esa manera al teatro únicamente para golpear a su ahora ex-jefe y renunciar? –habló un calmo Duque.

—Bueno… –Albert, como confidente de Candy tenía la respuesta que todos anhelaban escuchar– como sabrán Candy y Terry se escribieron consecutivamente por más de un año, aún cuando uno de ellos no están bien informados de la relación que en verdad tenían –claro que fue un reclamo para Richard quien olímpicamente lo ignoro–, y saben que algunas cartas no llegaron. Pues ya se encontraron –Stear iba a hablar pero con un ademán el patriarca le hizo desistir para continuar–. Bien Robert Hathaway las tenía, el muy idioma intento buscar que Candy rompiera el compromiso al engañarla sobre cómo había obtenido las cartas, ella por suerte no le creyó, sólo que no sabía cómo contarle a Terry ese inconveniente hasta hoy.

—Ese individuo intento intervenir –un molesto pero calmo Richard habló–. Supongo que cuando Terry se enteró salió a platicarlo de la manera más amable que conoce, golpearlo hasta romperle la nariz –el Duque comenzó a sacar deducciones–. Es de imaginar que ese productor le convenía más un actor soltero y disponible para sus admiradoras. Ahora ya no tiene protagonista ni comprometido, ni soltero –sonrió complacido.

—Ese no es el punto –la vieja Elroy ya necesitaba aterriza lo que le importaba–, lo relevante es que llevan ya casi cuatro horas perdidos, tenemos que encontrarlos. Y ahora no hay excusas que valgan esos dos se casaran en un mes –antes de que alguien dijese algo la anciana sentenció– y no me salgan con tonterías de confianza o algo parecido que esa niña es una atolondrada y su hijo –se dirigió al Duque–, bueno todos sabemos cómo es su hijo. El lunes a primera hora se harán correr las amonestaciones, así como el anuncio en los principales periódicos de circulación nacional.

Nadie dijo nada más, era obvio que con tantas horas fuera no se podía objetar nada, menos después de lo de la noche de estreno y el vestido cambiado.

.

…

.

El automóvil corría a su máxima velocidad por las intrincadas calles neoyorquinas, aún muy molesto Terrence deseaba que su enojo se lo llevara el viento, incluso preferí no ver a Candy, la amaba sin dudarlo, pero a veces que interpusiera su bienestar o felicidad por los demás lo sacaba de quicio, como cuando intento minimizar lo que hizo Robert y ¿con qué fin! "¿ _Cómo es posible que ella crea que yo seguiría trabajando en esa compañía después de lo sucedido? ¿Cómo es que creyera que un trabajo era más importante que esto que comenzamos a construir? Yo poseo el talento suficiente para conseguir empleo donde me lo proponga, el talento y las ganas. Aunque… ahora tendré que regresar a ser sólo el hijo de un Duque_ ". Con una enorme molestia Terry dio un golpe al volante y continuó manejando sin mirar a su acompañante, hasta que ésta rompió el silencio.

—En serio te marcharas a Inglaterra.

Sorprendido comenzó a disminuir la marcha para poder voltear a verla.

—Tú, como medio mundo, sabes que eso es imposible, que por la guerra casi todos los trasatlánticos han sido tomados para transportar milicia o convertirlos en hospitales móviles –dijo más calmo al notar la actitud de preocupación de su pecosa–. Sólo alardee para dejar claro que lo que más les conviene a los dueños de la compañía es no meterse conmigo o mi familia. En ocasiones sirve de algo el apellido y rango de mi padre.

—Entonces ¿a dónde vamos ahora? –con algo de incertidumbre se cuestionó.

—La verdad… no lo sé. Sólo manejan para relajarme.

—¿Estas enojado conmigo?

—Sí –se respondió después de pensarlo unos momentos.

—Yo… lo siento, no quería arruinar tus planes… otra vez –conteniendo el llanto habló la rubia.

—Un momento –buscando donde detenerse el recién desempleado aparcó el auto–. Que te quede bien claro que no estoy enojado por dejar la compañía. Candice veme —casi ordenó al ver que la joven seguía con la vista dirigida a su regazo, estiro una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con la intención de que volteara a mirar sus ojos–. Estoy… estaba molesto contigo porque crees esas ridiculeces de arruinar mis planes. Me importa una mi… un rábano donde trabajé, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí para celebrar mis logros –Candy sonrió ante aquello–. Estoy enojado y mucho, porque ese imbécil, que se decía mi amigo, trató de manipularnos, de sobreponer sus intereses a lo que yo realmente quiero.

—Entonces —ella poso su mano sobre la de Terry que continuaba en su rostro– ¿no te importa dejar tu primer estelar?

—Ya habrá muchos –guiño un ojo– tengo mucho talento y soy muy bien parecido.

—Terry.

—Sabes, olvidemos estos por unas horas, y a tu familia que ya me harto que nos hayan estado vigilando todo el tiempo durante estas dos semanas, como si te fuera a devorar en cuanto estemos solos –sonrió hermosamente de lado–, cuando sólo quiero darte un par de mordidas.

—Yo no dejaré que me muerdas —ella se ruborizó al por mayor consiguiendo arrancar una carcajada de su prometido

—Muy bien, puedes morderme tú primero –antes de que objetarán algo a su proposición habló–. Escapemos por unas horas.

—¿A dónde iremos? –sorprendida ante el cambio de conversación repentino cuestionó.

—A donde nadie nos busque y yo sé cuál ese lugar,

Se volvió a poner el motor en marcha para dar vuelta en "u" y regresar hacia el distrito Broadway o al menos unas calles cerca es donde se dirigieron. Ya ahí.

—¿Así que aquí es donde vives?

—Vivía, el Duque ya no me ha dejado regresar, sólo para recoger unas cuantas pertenencias.

—Estoy atónita, pensé que estaría más desordenado.

—La asistenta viene a hacer la limpieza cada tres días —dijo un serio Terry–. Sé que estás acostumbrada a más lujos y…

—No, está bien, ya sabes cómo vivía en el Hogar de Ponny, y como amo ese sitio –comenzó a platicar mientras tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas que había en el lugar–. Cuando me escribiste diciéndome que habías conocido la auténtica colina de Pony no lo podía creer, inclusive les escribí a mis madres para que lo confirmarán y me platicaran tus reacciones.

—Las extrañas mucho –se afirmó.

—Tiene más de un año que no voy a verlas, ni al campo –decía con melancólica mientras Terry preparaba algo de te–. La mansión Andley de Chicago es muy hermosa y grande, pero sus árboles no son el padre árbol y no me dejaban treparlos. Todo era " _Candy no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro, así no se comporta una dama… una futura duquesa_ " –dijo imitando la voz de la tía abuela, el chico río ante sus gestos. Luego suspiro largo– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que quieras.

—¿En serio no te enoja ya no poder seguir actuando? Tu padre ahora sí puede obligarte a asimilar que serás el próximo Grandchester en el ducado.

—¿Tú quieres ser duquesa?

—Yo… no sé. Todo este tiempo sólo he hecho lo que me han dicho –contaba con la mirada perdida en un punto en la mesa–. Por eso le pedí a tu padre que te dejara actuar, me gustaba la idea de que uno de los dos hiciera lo que quisiera, que fueras tú ya que yo no…, bueno no importa –dijo mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

Terry apago el fuego y se acercó a Candy, se acuclillo para estar a su altura y tomándola de las manos habló.

—En verdad, siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar y que hayas truncado tus sueños por…

—No, trunque nada, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando desde que soy una Andley sólo puedo seguir los designios que ellos tienen para mí?

—¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? –ella ladeo el rostro meditando, se mordió un labio, todo ese tiempo lo había pensado pero no sabía si debía decirlo, él la animó–. Vamos dime, sé que has tenido tiempo de sobra para meditarlo.

—Enfermera.

—¿Quieres ser enfermera? –él sonrió ante la idea.

—Me gusta ayudar a los demás, ser útil —su entusiasmo crecía—. En lugares como el Hogar de Pony siempre hace falta gente así, también en pequeñas poblaciones. Yo podría ser muy útil de esa manera. Incluso podría ayudar a traer bebés al mundo. La señorita Pony solía decir que son muchas las mujeres que mueren mientras dan a luz porque no hay quien las atiendan –en un tono algo triste añadió—, por eso es que algunos bebés quedan solos y son llevados a orfanatos… como yo.

Ante esas palabras Terry no pudo evitar conmoverse, se levanto para depositar un beso en su frente y tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Dime ¿no preferirías ser doctora? Así podrías ayudar más.

—Doctora, suena bien, no lo sé, pero ser enfermera es algo que lo he pensado tanto junto con todas la acciones que hace, creo que me agradaría mucho más estar en contacto directo con los pacientes –los ojos se le iluminaron para luego volver a perder el brillo–. Si se pudiera, pero mi realidad es otra muy distinta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya lo sabes, soy una Andley y próxima Duquesa, "una Dama no trabaja".

¿Qué decir ante esas palabras? Era realidad, la realidad de ambos al pertenecer a sus respectivas familias, claro que si él pudo cambiar eso por un tiempo, ella también podrían hacerlo, ¿tal vez los dos podrían cambiarlo por siempre?

—Quieres ser doctora o enfermera pues doctora o enfermera serás.

—Pero nuestras familias se negaran, tenemos que casarnos.

—Y lo haremos, el contrato que leí hace dos semanas no dice que sea obligatorio que nos dediquemos a una profesión específica o que tengamos que vivir con nuestras familias, sólo requerimos su permiso y ese ya lo tenemos, cosa que ellos se encargaron que todos sepan.

—¿En que estás pensando, Terry?

—Sólo dime ¿quieres seguir haciendo lo que te digan o prefieres seguir tu camino?

La respuesta era más que obvia, la chica igual que su prometido querían seguir siendo ellos, no les importaba un título nobilario o un apabullante apellido. Después de trazar un plan Candy se puso a recoger todo lo que necesitarán para el viaje mientras Terry salió a comprar algo de ropa para ella, pues su ropa fina no le duraría mucho, además necesitaba tener más cambios. El joven actor había ahorrado lo suficiente para solventar su viaje y vivir durante un par de meses, además no se irían por mucho tiempo sólo el necesario para dejarles en claro a todos que ellos decidían su destino. Albert lo mataría, era seguro y lo haría con ayuda de Archie y Stear, pero también era seguro que no abandonarían a Candy. Su padre también sentiría ganas de matarlo, pero no le importaba, Candy se sacrificó más de dos años por él, era momento de devolverle ese gesto. Tres horas después salían del departamento, aunque sus primeros planes cambiaron un poco ya eran mayores podían huir juntos.

.

…

.

Doce días buscaron por todo Nueva York, arriba y abajo, sin encontrar rastro de los chicos, ni en el antiguo departamento del actor, ni en hoteles, ni en la isla de Manhattan, ni en otra lugar del estado, ni siquiera en la estación de trenes reconocieron a alguien con su descripción. Fue después de ese tiempo que la calma llego cuando una carta arribo a la residencia Andley proveniente del estado de Illinois de un remoto lugar cerca de Lakewood en Chicago, Paulina Giddings, mejor conocida como la señorita Pony, era el remitente.

.

.

 **Estimado Sr. William Andley**

 **Me permito dirigirme a usted aun a sabiendas que se me ha implorado no hacerlo, sin embargo en mi calidad de madre de todos los niños que han pasado por mi "hogar" sé lo preocupado que ha de estar toda su familia así como la del señor Grandchester.**

 **Hace una semana por la tarde, seguramente casi dos para cuando está carta llegue a sus manos, llegó al "Hogar de Pony" Candy y junto con ella su prometido, el joven Terrence Grandchester. Dijeron que habían viajado prácticamente sin descanso desde Nueva York, el joven Terrence realmente lucia muy cansado pues él fue quien manejo todo el camino, por tal motivo se le proporcionó un cuarto, pues afirmaron que sólo se habían detenido a comer.**

 **Candy no mencionó nada con respecto a haberse fugado, menos él, pero ya sabe usted lo trasparente que es mi niña. Además sin que Candy se diera cuenta Terrence habló con la hermana María y conmigo para confesar que ellos buscan su camino sin que sus familias intentarán manipular sus decisiones, después de eso tuvo el hermoso gesto de pedir la mano de Candy a nosotras dos, pues aseguró que como las madres que somos para su pecosa, como cariñosamente le dice, era su deber pedirlo y aseverarnos que jamás le faltara nada a ella ni a la familia que deseaban formar.**

 **Con esa petición, que obviamente no pudimos negar, ellos decidieron casarse de inmediato justo en este lugar, cuando está carta llegue a usted será para que se presente justo a tiempo para venir a la ceremonia, la cual será el próximo domingo a medio día, justo aquí en el campo, sobre la colina de Pony al que ambos jóvenes le guardan mucho cariño. Intentamos persuadir a los chicos para que al menos retrasarán la fecha, pero como sabrá, eso es una tarea imposible, ni siquiera las leves nevadas del comienzo de invierno los disuadieron.**

 **Con ayuda de Tom, Jimmy, sus trabajadores, Terry, y claro Candy, están construyendo una pequeña pero hermosa pérgola que fungirá como capilla, además de que están adaptando un sitio para realizar un pequeño banquete, estoy segura que en el fondo saben que yo les escribiría para que sus familias estén presentes.**

 **Sé que lo veremos por aquí, igualmente sé que nadie impedirá esta unión que no se hace por ningún contrato sino por un compromiso entre ellos dos.**

 **Un comentario más sin ánimos de parecer una cotilla, Annie y la señorita O'Brian se encuentran aquí desde hace dos días, tal vez sus sobrinos también a estas alturas ya sepan algo.**

 **Esperamos su llegada**

 **Atte: Paulina Giddings***

.

.

Describir la reacción que tuvo la tía abuela al completo podría tomar al menos medio capítulo así que lo resumiré diciendo que exigió ir a Chicago de inmediato a detener tremenda sensatez, que una Andley no podría tener una boda tan simple, menos en el campo cuando se casaría con un futuro Duque. Al actual Duque sólo le parecía divertido lo que hacía su hijo, desde hace años sabía que nunca podría controlarlo, está reacción únicamente se la reafirmaba, por lo mismo ya lo tomaba con humor. Mientras que Albert optó por no interrogar a sus sobrinos pues ya sospechaba de ellos cuando tres días a tras Stear recibió un telegrama de Patty, su novia, desde entonces Archie y el pelinegro se habían apaciguado bastante.

La vieja Elroy sólo logró calmarse cuando Albert y Richard la convencieron de hacer de la boda un evento que luciera extravagante y excéntrico, como la decisión repentina de un aristócrata rebelde y con vena de artista, lo cual no era del todo erróneo; también le propusieron invitar a un par de periódicos de manera exclusiva, lo cual en Nueva York se tomó excelente pues la noticia de la desaparición de Romeo era todo un escándalo que a la compañía Stratford le causó grandes pérdidas. En Chicago los dos diarios que fueron seleccionados, obviamente por Elroy, no podían estar más felices ante la exclusiva.

.

…

.

Noviembre estaba por llegar a su fin, la brisa fría se dejaba sentir por doquier agitando las ramas ya casi vacías de los árboles, ese día aún no nevaba aunque esperaban que si lo hiciera para tener un paisaje blanco como escenario para una boda. Faltaba más de una hora para el momento ansiado y la adrenalina ya recorría el cuerpo atlético de Terrence, los nervios lo invadía, no sabía exactamente porque pero se sentía nervioso, no había duda de que ella estaría presente, pero la ansiedad de que ya llegara el momento lo tenía en ese estado.

Los Andley, en cuanto se enteraron habían mandado a una comitiva de sirvientes para preparar el lugar, con sólo dos días tuvieron todo a punto y una larga lista de invitados, no lo podía creer, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho, lo que realmente importaba era que el día había llegado.

Comenzó con su arreglo, como todo inglés tenía que estar más que a tiempo, sobretodo en su boda. Su boda, cerró los ojos saboreando la palabra, luego recordó. Tenía que recordar porque la necesidad de apresurar la boda y hacerlo pasar como un impulso de rebeldía no se debía precisamente a eso, menos cuando sus primeros planes habían sido simplemente huir y dejarles claro lo que ellos querían. En un inicio Candy y Terry pretendían buscar alternativas y esperar otro par de años para que Candy también cumpliera su sueño, no es que ahora no lo pudiera cumplir pero sus planes cambiaron un poco " _Y todo por la curiosidad de Candy y sus preguntas_ ". El inglés sonrío, recordando lo vivido dos semanas atrás.

.

- **Flash back-**

.

Terrence regresaba de hacer una rápidas compras para salir lo antes posible sin que a alguien se les ocurriera buscarlos ahí, entro a su apartamento y vio a Candy ya con una maleta lista y otras cosas acomodadas en la pequeña mesa, ella se encontraba sentada en la cama con un montón de cartas en las manos.

—¿Qué haces Candy?

—Yo… –se sorprendió pues no lo oyó llegar.

—Esas son mis cartas, ¿releyendo lo que me escribiste?

—No… pensaba.

—¿En qué? –él joven inglés dejó su carga, que ya había acomodado en una maleta que compró en una de las tiendas por las qué pasó, sobre el piso, se quitó su saco, bufanda y boina mismos que colocó sobre la misma maleta al no haber mucho espacio, para después sentarse en una silla que colocó frente a ella.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –tímida cuestionó.

—Ya te he dicho que lo que quieras.

—Robert y… Karen, me dijeron algo.

—Robert es un idiota al cual debí de golpear más pero tú no me dejaste –la rubia achico los ojos ante el reclamo— y Karen tiene la boca muy grande, siempre dice más de lo que debe e incluso cosas que no siempre son ciertas. Pero dime.

—Todo este tiempo… –quería preguntar pero temía.

—¿Sí? –la animó al ver su titubear.

—Estos dos años… en que no sabias de nuestro compromiso… —seguía insegura pero ya había comenzado, respiró hondo para llenar sus pulmones con aire y hablar de corrido antes de arrepentirse—. Tú tuviste la oportunidad de salir con otras chicas y estar con ellas. En el colegio se contaban historias sobre ti y de porque salías a escondidas por las noches, por lo que, ¿Hacías lo mismo que en Londres durante ese tiempo?

Acabando de hablar se cubrió el rostro ya de tono escarlata y muy arrepentida por lo dicho, sin embargo ya era tarde para ello. Terry incrédulo abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué responder ante lo dicho, realmente eso necesitaba una larga explicación, pero por ¿dónde empezar? Se rasco la cabeza dudando, muy bien primero aclarar lo de Londres, mejor no, bueno sí pero que ella siguiera con el rostro cubierto para que no viera el de él que también se había ruborizado un poco al recordar sus juergas nocturnas.

—Para empezar no todo lo que se decía en el San Pablo sobre mí era cierto, lo sabes, pero… –tragó saliva– tampoco fui un dulce angelito, también lo sabes, como sabes que a los lugares a los que iba no eran de la mejor reputación.

—Eso significa que si ibas con mujeres –dijo la rubia con pesar mientras descubría su rostro. Él vio su expresión compungida por lo que aclaró rápidamente.

—No, tampoco soy un pervertido que se la pasara buscando compañía femenina. Pero sería ingenuo que alguien creyera que jamás caí en la tentación que ofrecían esos lugares.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces —él tomó las manos de ella–, yo era un chico de catorce años, con problemas en casa, lo cual no vale rememorar, bien parecido, muy bien parecido —lo arrogante jamás se le quitaría– que durante una de fiesta en el palacete de mi padre me emborraché, como muchas otras veces, pero en esa ocasión fue peor por una estupidez que la duquesa cara de cerdo dijo, que tampoco vale la pena mencionar. No te contaré todo pero basta con que sepas que desperté en el cuarto de una mucama, no recuerdo cómo fue, y por la cara de ella creo que es mejor no hacerlo. Luego, como no recordaba y ella estaba ahí pues… –Candy se puso roja otra vez—. Creo que es mucho más de lo que tenías que escuchar, pero tú preguntaste. Jamás volví a estar con ella u otra mucama, después de un año la chica se casó y se fue. Por otro lado yo realmente no frecuentaba lugares de mala mota para buscar compañía, más bien para beber y cuando se me pasaba la mano también pelear, cosa que te consta, me curaste en una ocasión por ello.

—Pero si la obtenías aunque no la buscaras, como en Broadway también —afirmó molesta y resentida.

—Pero que imaginación la tuya _Pecosa_ –dijo algo divertido para restar importancia a lo que de seguro le contó Robert y Karen, bueno Karen más bien sólo le hablo de las atrevidas admiradoras—. Primero aquí no es Londres, y ya te dije que si llegue a caer en la tentación fue muy poco, tan poco que no necesito mis dos manos para contarlas, es mas ni siquiera una completa –la chica lo miro algo incrédula, él rodó los ojos—. ¿Acaso no vas a confiar en mí? –ella hizo una mueca para luego asentir–. Segundo, aquí tenía que cuidar hasta el último centavo para –alzó la mano izquierda de ella para mostrar su anillo de compromiso—. No sabía que estábamos comprometidos pero lo deseaba. Y en cuanto a las admiradoras, éstas pueden ser muy atrevidas pero si no son rubias, pecosas, con ojos verdes y trepaban árboles, no me interesan.

—Terry.

Candy se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo pues ahora confirmaba que lo que Robert le contó no era cierto, lo de Londres finalmente no pasó en su tiempo, así que se emocionó al comprender lo mucho que le importaba a su novio, por ello se apresuró a llegar a sus brazos, sin embargo la fuerza con que se dejo ir fue tanto que cayeron con todo y silla.

—Aaauussshhhh –se dejó escuchar un leve grito de dolor–. Si sigues así de efusiva tendré que pensármelo mejor para casarme contigo.

Pero a ella no le importo el reclamo, comenzó a besarlo. Al principio el respondió pero el respaldo de la silla que se estaba incrustado en su espalda le hizo recordar que no era el mejor lugar para un beso.

— _Pecosa_ , espera, esto lastima.

Ella se levantó un poco pero sólo para ayudarle a quitar la silla y volvió a tirase sobre él para besarlo como había aprendido del día del estreno pues desde ese entonces no habían podido estar a solas el tiempo suficiente para volver a repetir la hazaña. Él se dejó llevar, tenerla encima de esa manera le recordó un poco su época de estudiantes, claro que jamás se habían besado y menos ella tomado la iniciativa, pero… se le olvidó el colegio comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Candy a pegar más sus cuerpos a reclamar su lengua. Fue cuando ella se volvió a poner en horcajadas sobre él, en verdad que fue sobre él en esta ocasión.

—Maldición —se apresuró a incorporarse para quitarla.

—Terry –lo regañó por lo dicho y por intentar quitarla, pero cuando ella se volvió a posicionar, de inmediato regreso hacia atrás– ¿Qué es eso?

—No preguntes –muy apenado contesto para intentar quitarla, pero ella se negó— Candice que te quites.

—No.

—Diablos quítate.

—No. Desde el estreno quiero saber y sentir… más –dijo con los colores subidos al rostro pero incapaz de moverse un ápice, él sólo abrió los ojos y enarcó las cejas—. Quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, lo que me pasa y que se supone se hace o hiciste con la mucama.

—No me hagas esto —lo dijo en un susurro suplicante.

Ella por instinto volvió a acomodarse para sentir nuevamente lo que al principio la hizo retroceder, no sabía qué o por qué pero eso le provocaba sensaciones que no deseaba apaciguar, el volvió a maldecir, luego la abrazo y volvió a besar.

—A la mierda la caballerosidad –dijo sin despegar sus bocas–. En dos semanas nos casamos.

Fue cuando realmente la atrajo hacia él, ella quería saber y sentir, pues bien él realmente se encargaría de que así fuera. Bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y la posición correctamente, Candy dio un ligero salto cuando descubrió que eso sería en serio, por un instante se quiso detener y separar.

—Lo siento Pecosa pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse –le dijo volviendo a acomodarla y a besarla desesperadamente, dos segundos bastaron para que la rubia volviera a estar en sintonía colocando sus manos en la espalda del joven para alcanzar la larga cabellera.

—Desde hace mucho quería hundir mis dedos aquí –él no respondió, estaba muy ocupando para hacerlo.

De las caderas de Candy las manos de Terry subieron a su espalda, luego una inquieta viajó al frente hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, ella al sentir el contacto se apresuró a separarse y mover sus manos una para alejar la ya instalada en su seno y otra para separarlo a él.

Terrence no se inmutó, de cierta manera se lo esperaba así que acaricio el pecoso rostro.

—Tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras, o… no te guste.

Sonriendo volvió a poner la mano de donde fue quitada acariciando suavemente casi rozando, la otra extremidad se deslizó a la nuca para con calma atraer a la rubia a sus labios. Ella se dejó llevar colocando ambas manos en el masculino pecho, también quería sentir. Su más primitivos deseos hicieron que Candy comenzara a mover sus caderas frotándose contra él, claro que Terry no opuso resistencia, al contrario volvió a tomar las caderas, luego las nalgas para ayudar a moverla a un ritmo que le gustará a ambos. Los gemidos femeninos comenzaron a inundar el pequeño departamento. Cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más rápido sus movimientos. Dejó de besarlo y lo abrazo más fuerte para aumentar el ritmo mientras escondía la cabeza cerca de la garganta para inhalar la varonil colonia, Terry primero aprovecho que la posición de ella le daba exceso al níveo cuello para besarlo pero de inmediato supo que tenía que detener eso o no sería una buena primera experiencia para ninguno de los dos.

—Creo que… es mejor subir a la cama –dijo mientras la detenía, ella mostró una cara de "no-ahora", pero confundida se levantó asintiendo.

Ya de pie Terrence no perdió el tiempo la beso brevemente para girarla y comenzar a desabotonar lo que le pareció una eterna hilera de pequeño botones tan verdes como el vestido que pretendía quitar.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú que crees?

—¿Desnudarme?

—Claro –se acercó sin abandonar su labor para susurrarle al oído– ¿o tú qué esperabas?

—No… sé que esperar –a su memoria llegó a la única lección que la hermana Grey le había dado al respecto de los deberes de una esposa, a ella y a otras tres jóvenes que también tenían compromisos anunciados–. La hermana Grey dijo que nosotras sólo tenemos que estar quietas, nunca movernos, siempre cubiertas y siempre calladas, que el esposo sabría qué hacer, que pretender cualquier otra cosa no era de damas –Terry se detuvo para escuchar–… que los esposos supondrán lo peor si…

—Calla, deja de repetir tanta barbaridad y que yo aparte la imagen que instalaste en mi mente –el joven sacudió la cabeza para luego tomarla de los hombros y voltearla hacia él–. Como se nota que la que te habló era una monja. Pues este casi esposo dista mucho de querer lo que ella te dijo. En lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo es que el esposo sabrá qué hacer —acunó su rostro con las manos para besarla. Por un momento pensó en dejar que ella lo desvistiera pero eso sólo sería ser masoquista pues ya no soportaba más la espera. Volvió a girarla para continuar con su tarea –. Tranquila, ya te dije que no haré nada –listo, el vestido estaba abierto al fin– que no te guste.

Comenzó a descubrir los hombros mientras depositiva ligeros besos en ellos apartando la larga melena rizada para también besarle la nuca. Sin embargo llevaba más de dos años, casi tres, esperando por esto así que necesitaba quitar pronto los estorbos que se interponían en su camino; jaló la tela para que cayera rápido. Lógico ella al desconocer todo pensó en cubrirse pero antes de hacerlo ya la habían aprisionado por la espalda. Haciendo amarre con sus brazos y no dejando que los de ella se movieran Terry buscó entre la maraña de cabello el oído para susurrarle.

—Olvida todo sólo déjate llevar –tomó el lóbulo de la oreja con los los labios, luego con los dientes, lo acaricio con su lengua y succiono un poco, todo el cuerpo de Candy reaccionó vibrando ante las electrizante sensación.

Abajo del vestido Candy llevaba una camisa larga, la cual fue alzada de apoco al tiempo que se iban acariciando las esbeltas piernas, las caderas, el vientre, los pechos, pasó por la cabeza y se perdió en algún lugar del piso. Terrence beso el blanco cuello, rodeando de apoco a la pecosa para alcanzar el frente, ahí la levantó para llevarla a la cama. La colocó con sumo cuidado para luego separase y así desprenderse rápidamente de su chaleco y camisa, claro que ella suspiro profundo ante la visión de su prometido desvistiéndose (¿quien no lo haría en su caso?), jamás había visto a un hombre sin camisa, sólo de niña a sus hermanos de crianza, también niños, además Terry era _su mocoso engreído_ y viéndolo así entendía porque era tan engreído, no sabía si de esa forma lucirían todos los hombres pero esto que tenía frente le encantaba.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, _Pecosa_?

La rubia levantó la vista del abdomen a los ojos azul profundo cada vez más obscuros, no habló pero estiró su mano para invitarlo a acompañarla en la cama. Por primera vez él estaba encima de ella besándola, acariciando, saboreando, primero la boca luego el camino que iba de los labios, pasando por el cuello, las clavículas, el inicio de los pechos; como el apuesto inglés le había sugerido ella sólo se dejaba sentir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio cuenta de su completa desnudes, justo cuando él se levanto para sacarse el pantalón y su ropa interior, los zapatos ya hace rato los había aventado. Si la mitad de arriba la había dejado asombrada, la otra mitad la dejó perpleja, ahora veía lo que antes sintió cuando estuvo sobre él.

—¿Así estás siempre? –preguntó ingenua, muy ingenua, el chico soltó una risita y negando con la cabeza.

—No, sólo cuando estoy excitado –la miró largo recorriendo cada rincón–. Y de hoy en adelante cada vez que te vea –ella se ruborizó buscando cubrirse un poco con las cobijas sobre las que se encontraba, Terry se apresuró a colocarse junto a ella para besarla nuevamente, nunca se cansaría de eso, como tampoco de recorrerla con sus manos, con su mirada, con su boca, con su lengua.

Después de un rato ella se unió al juego de probar y reconocer. Ambos se saborearon, aunque el hermoso actor se dio más gusto con los brotes rozados de los no muy grandes pechos de la rubia, pero sí lo suficiente como para tenerlo entretenido por minutos, mismo tiempo en lo que se oyeron infinidad de sonidos como pequeños suspiros, quejidos por un leve dolor al sentir una mordida y por supuesto gemidos extasiantes. Pero lo mejor estaba por venir.

Por fin luego de un largo reconocimiento Terry se colocó sobre ella abriéndose camino entre las blancas piernas, la vio directo a los ojos verde obscuro, acaricio su cabellera, beso levemente los labios.

—¿Sabes que lo que sigue podrá ser algo incómodo? –ella asintió– Te amo, nunca voy a lastimarte, o al menos eso intentare ahora.

—También te amo –dijo con un brillo especial en su mirar– Sé que no es tu intención pero me dijeron que dolería.

—Trataré de evitarlo lo más que pueda.

—Pues hasta ahora lo has evitando muuuyy bien.

Terrence río y entrelazando una de sus manos con una de ella, así comenzó a dirigirse hacia esa rincón jamás tocado antes, muy estrecho, pero lo suficientemente húmedo por los juegos previos para facilitar las cosas. Comenzó a entrar suavemente, pero al sentir el límite que no lo dejaba seguir su camino también comenzó a sentir como ella lo empuja para alejarlo, sin embargo él más obstinado sabiendo que no había otra opción dio un embate precisó que arrancó un grito de dolor de los labios femeninos, mismo que el joven beso para calmarla.

—Lo siento, me detendré un momento para evitar te duela más. Te amo –ella asintió mientras el la acariciaba el cuerpo y depositaba pequeños besos por su rostro y cuello, así dejó pasar unos minutos esperando que ella reaccionará.

Y reaccionó, comenzó a moverse, suspirar y a gemir de nuevo, entonces el vaivén dio inicio y no se detuvo hasta que los gemidos se convirtieron en palabras sin sentido, en la pronunciación del nombre del otro infinidad de veces y en distintas tonalidades, no se detuvo hasta que un grito de placer le hizo saber que la explosión había llegado a ella y por supuesto que ese grito de extasías desencadenó su propia explosión.

Con los cuerpos ligeros después de la liberación de sus orgasmos, Terry se recostó a un lado de Candy abrazándola hizo que se acomodara sobre su pecho, beso su coronilla.

—Creo que acabas de comprobar que las hermanas no sabían de lo que hablaban.

—Terry –lo regaño dulcemente dándole un leve golpe.

—¿Qué?, es cierto. Pero mejor –se agachó para jalar una de las cobijas caídas– durmamos un poco porque tenemos que viajar a Chicago para planear una boda y todo lo necesario antes de que tu familia se entere de esto, porque sino el _Elegante_ , el _Inventor_ y mi suegro me mataran a golpes y no lo digo en sentido figurado, lo harán y lo peor de todo es que por lo menos dos de ellos lo disfrutaran mucho –el castaño cayó esperando una respuesta u otro regaño que nunca llegó, entonces volteo para verla, ya dormía entre sus brazos, esa primera entrega la había agotado y colmado por lo que ahora descansaba con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su todavía sonrosado pecoso rostro. La volvió a besar sintiéndose dichoso por tenerla entre sus brazos, por ser el primero y mejor aún el último en la vida de Candy, de su Candy. Con eso en mente de igual forma dejó que el sueño lo invadiera.

.

- **Fin flash back-**

.

El apuesto aristócrata inglés sonreía perversamente ante lo que acababa de recordar y más de pensar que se volvería a repetir por la noche y que cada vez mejoraría, esos pensamientos hicieron despertar todos sus sentidos, mismos que unos toquidos en la puerta los hicieron apaciguar, mas cuando escucho la voz de quién iba a verlo.

—Terrence, abre que tengo que hablar contigo o asesinarte antes de la boda. Todo depende de lo que contestes.

Albert, otra vez estaba molesto, no, estaba enojado. Tal vez no se llevaría también con su suegro después de todo como creyó en un principio, un amigo y un suegro distan mucho de parecerse.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

*Paulina Giddings, nombre de la señorita Pony que por fin se nos fue revelado en CCFS.

.

 **De mis letras** :

Hola chicas hermosas, les había dicho que ya sólo faltaba un capítulo y el epílogo pero este me salió algo largo así que lo he dividido en dos. Así que otra vez le digo que falta un capítulo y el epílogo. Adelantó, aunque ya se lo han de imaginar: boda.

Sí la declaración me costó un poco de trabajo escribirla, bueno esta entrega me costó el triple, no quería sonar vulgar, a parte de que tenía que posicionarme en el año 1915, ¿que ta tanto podía saber una joven de diecisiete años de sexualidad en esa época? Más cuando se crió entre religiosas. Sé que en la actualidad serían muy jóvenes para casarse pero no para esa época, por lo que intenté describirla más tierno. Y pues Terry, en esos años la sexualidad era más abierta para los hombres y no es dicidil de suponer que de tanta escapada que se dio del San Pablo pues en una o varias de eses pues probó lo prohibido, siendo rico, guapo y visitando los barrios bajos pues no faltaría quién se le insinuara, pero claro que tampoco creo que sea un mujeriego sólo un adolescente curioso (jajajaja)

Por favor díganme que les pareció esta escena, así me animare, o no, a escribir más en otros Ffics.

Como siempre gracias por leer, por agregarme a mí o a mis escritos a sus favoritos y seguidos. Y gracias infinitas a quienes se toman un tiempo para escribirme, sus letras son mi aliciente para continuar desvariando con este par.

 **Scarlett Northman** : Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham** : pues Robert ya no puede decir nada, lo siento pero jugó mal y mal acabo y sí Candy es la única que lo calma.

 **amoncer1708** : Sí, mi versión del Duque hasta a mí me cae bien jaja. Bueno y Terry ¿a quien no hace suspirar? tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa gracias por hacerlos.

 **Tatiana Grandchester** : Que bueno que te gustó la declaración, valió la pena pensarla y repensarla porque no salía. Gracias por leer.

 **Pecas 979:** Gracias por los aplausos, y pues sí creo que Terry a veces se guarda lo mejor de sí mismo sólo para los suyos. Espero no haberte decepción esta entrega, algo tranquila, me fui por lo tierno.

 **Gladys** :No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras en cada uno de los comentarios que más has dejado, en este y en otros ffics. Saber que puedo provocar estás emociones me emociona muchísimo, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber es muy significativo. Bueno ahora habrá un capítulo más jaja.

 **Vialsi** : Pues sí se lo merecía Candy y Terry también, pero Mizuky fue cruel con esa escena. Espero que mi romanticismo si haya surgido aquí jaja.

 **Eli** : Como escribí antes, realmente cruel con todo lo qué pasó Candy, ella sigue que sigue a Terry para al final se lo dejara a Susana o.O ósea ¿en qué pensaba esa mujer? Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Aprovechó para decirte que la sugerencia del songfic con la versión de Candy me agradó bastante, sin embargo no prometo que si la hago sea con la canción de Amanda miguel, ya la escuche y si se presta, pero no me gusta esta cantante lo siento no me inspira. Pero como dije la idea ya la anidadte en mi cabeza. Y sí, como no enemoraras de un Terry así (suspiros) nos leemos.

 **SaiyaBra** : Excelente que te siga gustando la historia.

 **NathalyVasquez02** : Gracias, yo también espero que la inspiración siga para estas y otras que ya tengo planeadas.

 **Stormaw** :De acuerdo Hathaway en verdad se merecía la páliza. No hubo fiesta de compromiso pero el siguiente es la boda, haber si sale tan romántico como la declaración.

 **Chiiari** :Pues se alargó un capítulo más, tanto amor no cupo en uno. Jaja.

 **Resplandor de luna:** Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo, en una semana más el último y otra para el epílogo. Espero te gusten estos también

 **Mimie Granchester** : Gracias, que bien que te haya gustado todo. La golpiza pues si se la merecía.

En general gracias a todas por leer y tomarse su tiempo para dejar un review. También agradesco a las lectoras silenciosas que me siguen.

 **Nos leemos**.


	10. Chapter 9: Abrazo en un día nevado

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

.

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Abrazo en un día nevado**

.

* * *

Diciembre* estaba en sus primeras semanas, la brisa fría se dejaba sentir por doquier agitando las ramas ya casi vacías de los árboles, ese día aún no nevaba aunque esperaban que sí lo hiciera para tener un paisaje blanco como escenario para una boda.

A escasas dos horas para que diera inicio la ceremonia de casamiento se dejó oír por el camino que llegaba directo hacia la entrada del pequeño orfanato " _Hogar de Pony"_ el rugido del motor de tres vehículos, claro que no eran cualquier tipo de autos, estos eras tres impecables _Cadillac Type 51 Limousine_ en color negro por completo con esas clásicas llantas con caras blancas que los hacían contrastar para lucirlos más, obviamente todos pertenecían a la familia de la novia, oriunda de Chicago, por lo que portaban al frente el escudo de armas de los Andley.

En la primer limusina se transportaban el patriarca de tan prestigioso clan con ascendencia escocesa, la famosa tía abuela Elroy quien fungía como matriarca, los dos hermanos Cornwell y el inseparable y leal George Johnson quien en un maletín se acompañaba de todos los documentos necesarios para el enlace civil pues el contrato matrimonial requería algunas firmas finales para terminar de sellarlo.

En el segundo auto se trasladaban los cuatro miembros de la familia Legan, no es que fueran dichosos de estar ahí, menos de prestarse a ser participes de tan " _ridícula ceremonia en medio de la nada"_ , como ellos aseguraban, no obstante si lo que deseaban era quedar bien con los patriarcas Andley era necesario presentarse y no sólo eso sino que deberían poner buena cara en todo momento, desde que supieron quien era el tan escondido Tío abuelo no les quedaba mas que resignarse ahora no tenían de otra que estar presentes lo quisieran o no, de la misma manera en que tenían que actuar correctamente para quedar en gracia con el regio noble Richard de Grandchester pues era un hombre de armas tomar que no admitiría un insulto a su familia y Candy en muy poco tiempo seria parte de ella, así que ahí estaban los parientes políticos intentando comportarse.

En el tercer vehículo sólo dos personas se encontraban como pasajeros, estos eran el ya muy mencionado Duque de Grandchester, su esposa e hijos pretestando la guerra se negaron a siquiera salir de la isla del Reino Unido, ilógico cuando lo mas seguro seria huir de lo que podría ser un buen blanco de ataque, pero también era de esperar tal conducta nadie, ni siquiera los medios hermanos apreciaban a Terrence, no porque fuera una mala persona, no, el desprecio se debía a que para muchos de esa bizarra familia era sólo el hijo bastardo de un noble, alguien que sin merecerlo era el sucesor del ducado, así que simplemente no querían estar presentes en nada que lo inmiscuyera. La segunda a bordo era una hermosa mujer de cabellera aparentemente negra y cuya belleza se ocultaba bajo una gruesa pañoleta que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, por suerte el clima frío era pretexto para su uso, Eleanor Baker se camuflajeaba con ese atuendo esperaba pasar desapercibida el tiempo suficiente para acompañar a su hijo lo por lo menos hasta que la ceremonia diera su fin, en cuanto fue avisada del enlace quiso estar presente y ahí se encontraba.

.

Del primer auto el último en bajar fue un elegante pero aún muy molesto Albert, tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas, lo primero fue saludar a las amables damas que se encargaban del lugar, luego pedir indicaciones sobre donde se encontraba Candy, hacia allá guió sus pasos.

Apenas se dio acceso al lugar la puerta fue abierta para encontrarse con tres señoritas apresuradas en el arreglo de la novia, Patty, Annie y Dorhoty, ésta última enviada inmediatamente por la tía abuela en cuanto pudo enviar un telegrama a Lakewood para hacer que la mucama fungiera como dama de compañía, sabía que a esas alturas era innecesario pero tenía que cuidar las apariencias lo más posible; ellas eran las encargadas de tan importante encomienda, mismas que trabajaban en manipular el rebelde cabello en un intrincado peinado, pero su acción de vio truncada pues en cuanto Candy vio en el marco de la puerta la gallarda y alta figura de su padre adoptivo, ésta se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia él.

—¡Albert! –prácticamente salto a sus brazos– sabía que vendrías –el rubio no supo qué hacer más que abrasarla y tragarse un poco su enojo por la angustia de no saber dónde encontrarla.

Las chicas después de un breve saludo salieron para darles privacidad.

—Candy tienes que explicarme mu… —el patriarca estaba dispuesto a comenzar un sermón cuando la chica lo interrumpió volviendo a abrazarlo.

—Perdóname, fui una tonta egoísta por ni siquiera avisarte a ti que has hecho tanto por mí –ya algunas lagrimas comenzaban a brillar en el borde de sus ojos–, y aún así estás aquí, no me dejaste, y mandaste a gente para ayudar con los preparativos –ella se separó un poco para verlo a la cara–. ¿Verdad que me entregaras en el altar?, tú que eres como mi hermano.

Ante esa petición y esas lagunas verdes no pudo seguir molesto, al menos no con ella, Terrence sería otra cosa.

—Claro pequeña, pero no llores más, recuerda que eres más bonita cuando ríes.

Candy le sonrió ante el recuerdo de Anthony y su príncipe de la colina.

.

Platicaron un poco más sobre los días de fuga, de cómo llegaron ahí y de cómo había decidido contactar a Annie y Patty, ellas sin dudarlo la ayudaron a la organización y conseguir un vestido. Así estuvieron un rato más hasta que las señoritas ya mencionadas antes literalmente sacaron al rubio para continuar con el arreglo de la novia.

.

Ya casi faltaba una hora para el momento ansiado y la adrenalina ya recorría el cuerpo atlético de Terrence, los nervios lo invadía, no sabía exactamente porque pero se sentía nervioso, no había duda de que ella estaría presente, pero la ansiedad de que ya llegara el momento lo tenía en ese estado.

Comenzó con su arreglo, como todo inglés tenía que estar más que a tiempo, sobretodo en su boda. Su boda, cerró los ojos saboreando la palabra, luego recordó. Tenía que recordar porque la necesidad de apresurar la boda y hacerlo pasar como un impulso de rebeldía no se debía precisamente a eso, menos cuando sus primeros planes habían sido simplemente huir y dejarles claro lo que ellos querían.

El apuesto aristócrata inglés sonreía perversamente ante lo que acababa de recordar y más de pensar que se volvería a repetir por la noche y que cada vez mejoraría más, esos pensamientos hicieron despertar todos sus sentidos, mismos que unos toquidos en la puerta los hicieron apaciguar, mas cuando escucho la voz de quién iba a verlo.

—Terrence, abre que tengo que hablar contigo o asesinarte antes de la boda. Todo depende de lo que contestes.

Albert, otra vez estaba molesto, no, estaba enojado. Tal vez no se llevaría también con su suegro después de todo como creyó en un principio, un amigo y un suegro distan mucho de parecerse.

Con calma se dispuso a abrir sin saber si debería mentir o ser sincero con lo que se le preguntara, lo cierto es que con Albert era mejor la segunda opción ya que era demasiado perspicaz y además lo seguía considerando su amigo, si deseaba que siguiera así lo mejor era contestar con la verdad.

—Pasa Albert, ¿A qué hora llegaron? –se giró en cuanto él rubio puso el primer pie en la pequeña habitación, mejor que no lo viera directamente al rostro o notaría su sonrisa de triunfo que aún tenía–disculparas que no te atienda como mereces pero debo de seguir con mi arreglo.

—Terrence –oh no, le dijo Terrence por segunda ocasión eso iba mal, el castaño se volvió a verlo tenía que dar la cara—tenemos que hablar, lo sabes.

—¿No podría esperar para después de la boda?

Mal respuesta eso molesto al patriarca él no deseaba seguir posponiendo su charla, si con Candy se contuvo con Terry se desquitaría sacando todo su enojo.

—¿En que demonios estabas pensando? –en definitiva eso fue un grito–. No, lo plantee mal, ¿Por que no pensaste, cuando decidiste huir con Candy?

—Albert sé qué tal vez no fue lo más prudente.

El castaño intentaba contenerse, era su boda y lo que menos deseaba era que todo se saliera de control, todo lo contrario a Albert que cuál león a punto de atacar a su presa caminaba sigiloso de un lado a otro.

—Por su puesto que no fue lo más prudente, ¿tienes idea de cuánto los buscamos?, ¿no pudiste dejar una nota al menos?

—Sólo puedo decir lo siento, no te molestes con Candy, fue mi error no el de ella. Ya no quería que siguieran decidiendo por nosotros.

—¿Crees que soy un idiota? –en definitiva eso iba mal, sólo esperaba que no lo volvieran a golpear, ese día no, además sería la tercera pelea en menos de un mes– No creo nada de eso de que quieren hacer las cosas a su modo, menos cuando habían dicho que querían esperar uno o dos años más.

—Albert, no, no creo en absoluto que seas siquiera tonto —se recargó de espaldas a una mesa que había en el lugar apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la misma, quería parecer relajado–. Si tienes algo que preguntar hazlo ahora, sin rodeos.

—¿Serás sincero?

—Tanto como pueda. Como siempre lo he sido contigo.

—¿Por qué apresuraron tanto la boda? –Albert actuaba más tranquilo después de haber gritado su frustración inicial y de comprender que Terry sería honesto con él.

—Ya lo dijimos, no queríamos que se nos siguieran imponiendo sus reglas.

—Dijiste que serias sincero.

—Es la verdad –al menos en parte–. Si quieres otra respuesta has otra pregunta, más específica –si Albert quería saber que preguntara.

—¿Cuando te acostaste con Candy, en el estreno de tu obra, te escapaste hasta su habitación en Nueva York, el día que huyeron o en el camino para acá?

Eso sí que era ser directo. Terry tragó seco, dejó su postura relajada y volvió a erigirse, no era momento para poses, él también sabía ser directo pero primero no podía hacer quedar mal a su pecosa.

—No seas vulgar, es… Candy –iba decir hija pero mejor que no se pusiera en el papel de padre con lo que iba a decir o le iría mal—, ella no es una mujer para acostarse, con ella se hace el amor –colocó sus manos en la cadera pues no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

—Entonces ¿cuándo le hiciste el amor?

Con tono irónico pero ahí estaba la pregunta, Albert parecía calmo pues ya no caminaba de un lado a otro, pero era mejor no confiarse, aún así ya se había propuesto ser sincero, a boca jarro contesto.

—El día que huimos.

—Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabías?

—Albert tú siempre has sabido lo que siento por Candy, desde Londres, te lo conté, te dije lo mucho que me gustaba, que esperaba formalizar una relación con ella –con calma Terry hablaba—. Sabes que jamás he querido lastimarla, ya hablamos sobre mi ignorancia con respecto al compromiso. Si soy o no un cabrón no es por haber hecho el amor con ella, debimos esperar, sí, pero… no pude después de dos años y media sin verla y saberla mi prometida, no hay otra intención ni había otra intención la muestra es que nos vamos a casar hoy —el rubio estuvo apunto de hablar pero el joven inglés no lo permitió siguiendo su monólogo—. Y antes de que digas algo ya pensábamos huir antes de que pasara, y no fue sólo egoísmo, admito que estuvo mal no dejar aviso, pero todo pasó muy rápido, teníamos, debíamos organizar todo lo antes posible para evitar que usted intervinieran.

—¿Y porque huir? –el rubio cruzándose de brazos indagó.

—Candy no quiere ser Duquesa, no desea ser una muñequita de aparador, por lo menos no en tiempo considerable. Ella quiere ser enfermera ¿crees que tu tía o mi padre lo hubiesen permitido?

—¿por qué no avisar?, ¿por qué no decirme a mí? Los hubiese apoyando.

—Ya te dije, esos eran los planes iniciales, luego pasó…

—Sí, no lo planearon –Albert río mientras se pasaba una mano por su corta cabellera, negó con la cabeza, sabía que esas cosas no se planeaban, no con seres tan impulsivos como esos dos simplemente sucedía.

—Como sea sabíamos que la señorita Pony les avisaría, aunque tardó un poco más de lo que creímos.

—¿Sabes Terry? –otra vez Le decía Terry, significaba que su suegro mejoraba su humor—. No has cambiado nada, eres el mismo chico revelar, impulsivo, generoso, comprometido y enamorado que conocí en Londres.

—Yo no estaba enamorado Londres —se escudó, saberse enamorado desde tanto tiempo a tras lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Tan enamorado como Candy de ti, pero tan obstinados que se negaban a admitirlo, tú diciendo que sólo te gustaba y Candy insultándote y peleando todo el tiempo, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que te veía. Por eso hable con tu padre.

—Muy bien, tal vez si estaba un poco enamorado —admitió sonriendo–. Gracias Albert, en verdad gracias por facilitarnos las cosas, aunque yo lo complique bastante.

—Ya acaba con tu arreglo que la prensa estará aquí y tú tienes que lucir galán.

Los dos rieron, finalmente volvían a ser los amigos que platicaban sus anécdotas y algo más en la vieja casucha del Blue River.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

La brisa bailaba por doquier dejando sentir su aliento frío por ahí donde se posaba, las ramas casi vacías de los árboles era su lugar preferido buscaba dejarlas desnudas al completo mientras hacia caer una breve lluvia de hojas cobrizas, dejando escuchar tras su paso el murmuro de la platica del viento con la hierva que aun no era cubierta por la nieve. Eso sucedía en el entorno mientras que por un no muy largo pasillo rodeado a ambos flancos por hileras de sillas enfundadas en tela color beige, un apuesto joven vestido en un frac negro con chaleco y corbata ascot gris caminaba con su singular porte hasta situarse en su lugar debajo de la pérgola adornada con flores blancas, la brisa pretendía jugar con su cabello pero la cinta negra con la que era sostenido en una coleta baja no se lo permitió, por lo que la brisa tuvo que conformarse con dejar pequeño besos fríos sobre el varonil rostro, el evento esperado había llegado, Terrence inhalaba pausado para mantener los nervios a raya, ansiaba ya poder ver a su pecosa desfilar por donde él acababa de caminar.

Un rubio alto apareció al inicio del pasillo nupcial, cuatro jóvenes aparecieron junto a él para completar el cortejo, Patricia O'Brian junto con Stear eran los que lo encabezaban, lo seguían Annie acompañada de Tom, pues Terry lo prefirió como padrino a Archie, como era de imaginar, luego Candy del brazo de Albert, con tanta gente de por medio era imposible que Terry pudiese verla aún.

Ante una señal apenas perceptible de Patty que indicaba que comenzarían a avanzar Terrence metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón sacando de éste un instrumento de viento plateado que se llevó a los labios, la música, algo melancólica pero increíblemente significativa, comenzó a sonar

Las notas de Auld Lang Syne inundaron el ambiente, la mayoría de los presentes al tener ascendencia escocesa reconocieron la tonada sin comprender muy bien porque tocar una canción usualmente de despedida en esos momentos, sin embargo Candy lo comprendió en cuanto la música llego a sus oídos, primero detuvo su andar suspirando, luego los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mismas que fueron contenidas de inmediato, para finalmente continuar con su andar, mientras caminaba a un ritmo pausado casi podía ver a Terry sentado plácidamente en la rama de algún árbol con la armónica en su boca, sin cigarrillos presentes, casi podía jurar que al llegar a la pérgola que fungía como altar vería a su Terry en su tradicional uniforme del San Pablo con su hermosa sonrisa retorcida esperándola para decirle alguna sandez como "Verdad que soy tan irresistible que no pudiste evitar enamorarte de mí". Y ella le contestaría "Fue inevitable como que tú te enamorarás de mí."

Con cada paso su corazón se aceleraba más, con cada nota Terry podía sentirla más cerca. Ella sabia porque le tocaba esa canción, en Escocia ya le había contado sobre que no sólo era de despedida, sino también de esperanza por eso se acostumbraba cantar en año viejo para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo, esta era su adiós a su antiguas vidas como seres separados y era el saludo para la nueva vida que construirán juntos, la esperanza de que siempre habrá algo mejor por venir.

Por fin el cortejo llegó hasta el improvisado músico y cada uno fue tomando su sitio al frente de la hilera de sillas, cuando al fin Albert estuvo ante él le adelanto la mano de Candy quien, como marcaba la tradición llevaba su rostro cubierto por un velo.

—Jamás la vuelvas a dejar –fue lo que le dijo Albert.

—Nunca, ni en esta ni en otra vida.

—Lo sé –el rubio dejo a Candy literalmente en las manos de Terrence Grandchester para el resto de su vida, mientras que el castaño simplemente le dejo la armónica en una de las manos a su suegro, éste se limitó a observar el instrumento y ocupar su lugar.

Terry observo ampliamente a Candy sin evitar sonreír, ella ya había podido ver lo sumamente apuesto que él lucia pero él no la había podido contemplar hazte ese instante. Vio su hermoso vestido de encaje y seda blanca que se ceñía un poco a su cuerpo, con una cinta que se unía por debajo de su busto para dejar que la falda cayera ligera, las mangas un poco abombadas y cortas, pero el resto de los brazos cubiertos por largos guantes que la protegían del frío, mismo que ella no sentía estando frente a su amado, y por estar acostumbrada al clima de orillas del lago Michigan. Fue el momento en que Terry alzo el velo para contemplar el hermoso par de ojos verdes que desde la primera vez que los vio lo hechizaron, su sonrisa se amplio y también la de ella que casi lloraba de la emoción que esta viviendo. Todavía con la mano enguantada en la suya el joven ingles la acerco a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella.

—No sé de cuantas formas se puedan decir, pero de hoy en adelante prefiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

—Tanto como lo hice, lo hago y lo haré yo –fue la respuesta de Candy.

Ambos tomaron su lugar frente al sacerdote, quien ofreció una tradicional misa anglicana, como era la tradición inglesa y la practica de la misma Candy y sus madres.

Al terminar la ceremonia religiosa, se llevo a cabo un banquete en el campo, claro que con el pequeño ejercito de sirvientes que envió Elroy se había instalado una especie de carpa para cubrir a los invitados de la intemperie, así como un conjunto de cocineros que prepararon un delicioso bufete y un enorme pastel de chocolate como postre, por petición de Candy, claro está. Así pasaron un par de horas, entre abrazos, felicitaciones y un par de fotos para los periodistas, mismos que fueron invitados a retirarse a penas hubo concluido su trabajo. Los novios no podían estar más felices, irradiaban alegría por sus poros.

Ya entrada un poco la noche comenzó a nevar, lo que Candy tanto deseaba, una boda en un paisaje blanco, quería volver a sentir la nieva de su hogar en su cuerpo, su boda blanca se estaba cumpliendo, se levantó de su asiento en cuanto lo noto para de inmediato salir de la carpa corriendo y con los brazos y boca abiertos para recibir la caída de los copos en su cuerpo, Terry la vio a lo lejos, se acercó a la orilla para verla mejor, pero aún resguardado por las telas blancas de su entorno.

Candy parecía niña disfrutando de un juego.

—Candy entra o te resfriarás –Archie quien también la había visto salir le habló –Vamos gatita hazme caso.

"Gatita", había oído bien, al actor no le gustó ese apodo, pero su Pecosa seguía ignorando al Elegante así que el también lo ignoro.

La rubia seguía en su mundo cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeando su cintura, jalándola para cubrir su espalda con un fuerte pecho. Ninguno dijo nada, ella se acuno en esos brazos que a partir de ese instante serían su verdadero hogar. Terry hundió su cabeza entre los rizos dorados dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la nuca de su ahora esposa.

—Terry.

—No digas nada, deja que me quede así.

—"Terry llora."–pensó la ojiverde.

—Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y siempre quedarnos en este instante –comenzó a hablar— Quisiera que siempre fueras feliz.

Candy se giró para tenerlo de frente, limpio dos traviesas lagrimas que aún se veían en el rostro del castaño, se levantó de puntas y jalándolo un poco del cuello para alcanzarlo lo beso, tiernamente bailaron los labios para reconocerse, luego para saborearse las juguetonas lenguas también los acompañaron, fue cuando el ruido de fondo les recordó que no estaban sólo, se separaron Terrence depositó un beso en la frente de Candy para enseguida abrazarla recargándola sobre su pecho.

—El tiempo no se detiene, no podemos quedarnos así para siempre, pero te prometo que todo será mejor y que siempre seré feliz si tú estás a mi lado –la pecosa joven le decía con el rostro escondido entre el cálido pecho–. Siempre seré feliz si me prometes que nunca más me dejaras deseando el pronto volverte a ver.

Terry la separó para unir sus frentes, la miró tiernamente.

—Jamás pensaras en volverme a ver porque durante lo que me resta de vida y lo que sigue de ella, todo ese tiempo, permaneceré a tu lado —luego la abrazo nuevamente.

Desde el lugar donde se estaba terminando el banquete varios invitados los veían, algunos con ojos de envidia, otros con coraje, otros con ilusión, algunos más con desilusión, otros con esperanzas de que una bella familia era la que en ese día se formaba.

En cambio los dos chicos rebeldes disfrutaban de su abrazo con unas enamoradas sonrisas en sus rostros al tiempo que se dejaban bañar por finos copos de nieve que caían como pequeñas luces iluminando la noche que comenzaba a despuntar. Así abrazados era que daban inicio a su nuevo camino donde compartirían su hogar, sus experiencias, sus vidas, sus destinos.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

En el capítulo anterior sé que escribí "Noviembre estaba llegando a su fin" sin embargo eso era un error de tiempo ya que las primeras nevadas empiezan en noviembre (cuando se estrenó Romeo y Julieta) y dado que ya ha pasado un mes tenían que estar en Diciembre, por eso la corrección.

Si desean saber más sobre la canción que toca Terry "Auld Lang Syne", (Por los viejos tiempos) y la letra les recomiendo buscar en la famosa enciclopedia libre de la red.

.

 **De mis letras.**

No hay escena más triste en todo el anime y él manga que las escaleras, ya se sea terrytana o albetfan esa esa nos hizo llorar a todas, así que como durante todo el Ffic me permití jugar con las escenas conocidas y modificarlas a favor, pues esta no fue la excepción, su abrazo no fue su despedida sino su comienzo.

Otra cosa que quería escribir era a Albert diciendo " _Eres más bonita cuando ríes_ ". Siiii, por fin lo pude escribir, jaja.

Bueno esto se acabó, espero les haya gustado, la próxima semana el epílogo y adiós a esta historia, eso me entristece.

Ahora un favor para todas, en mi cabeza hay varias historias pero son dos las que ya comienzan a ver la luz y las cuáles son ideadas por petición de ustedes queridas lectoras:

1.- Continuación del songfic «El regalo más grande» sólo que con un poco de drama, no será tan fácil que estén juntos como se aparenta, claro que eso no impedirá que hagan de las suyas nuestros dos rebeldes.

2.- Historia paralela a «Psico» ¿Qué pasó con Candy durante ese tiempo?, ¿Cómo es que George la adoptó? ¿Cómo es que Anthony no muere y se hace amigo de Terry? Y por supuesto ¿como se conocieron Terry y Candy? Todas esas dudas serán resueltas.

Las dos serán publicadas en su debido tiempo pero por una se tiene que comenzar por qué sino quedare mal con las dos así que prefiero terminar una y continuar con la otra.

¿Cuál les gustaría que comience a publicar primero? De antemano gracias.

Como es costumbre, gracias por leer, también por esperar un día más a la publicación (^.^), por agregarme a sus favoritos y seguidos y por tomarse un tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios.

 **Sol Grandchester, Gladys, Anmoncer1708, Scarlett Northman, Vialsi, Tatiana Grandchester, Dajimar, Resplandor de Luna, Mimie Grandchester, Roceli, Stormaw, Guest, Goshi, Eli, Maquigm, Adri, Chiiri, Nathalyvasquez002 y Gladys** nuevamente. Gracias infinitas por su tiempo, un gusto tenerlas presentes.

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Epílogo

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo únicamente imagino posibles alternativas para cambiar el final original. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **.**

 **Volverte a ver**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

.

Después de la boda otro acuerdo fue el que se llevó acabo pero esta vez sólo de palabra entre los jóvenes y sus respectivas familias, diez años, ni un momento más, esa era la fecha que tenían como límite para tomar sus responsabilidades, mientras podrían disfrutar de cierta libertad para hacer eso de "seguir su camino" como ellos decían, claro que la vieja Elroy protestó, no quería que eso pasara, sin embargo Albert y Richard se dejaron imponer, el primero por haber hecho lo mismo durante un largo periodo de su vida siendo únicamente él mismo antes de asumir su papel de patriarca, el segundo porque se lo debía su hijo, fueron dieciséis años tomando decisiones por él, imponiendo sus reglas y deseos, dejando incluso que su esposa lo educara un tiempo con lo que eso significaba, cuando se dio cuenta que su horrible mujer maltrataba de más, " _Por Dios siempre es de más al maltratar a un niño_ ", había pensado el Duque cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad, no sólo eran una nalgada o un manazo, su mujer iba más allá, mucho más y sobretodo en lo emocional, humillándolo, diciéndole " _bastardo_ ", "hijo de una zorra americana", fue cuando optó meterlo al colegio para evitar que ella siguiera dañando a su pequeño. Por todo eso, y su descuido, su abandono para no pensar en Eleanor, por todo eso se lo debía, y a su nuera que a pesar de su corta edad jamás claudicó, espero hasta que obtuvo su recompensa confiando mucho más en su hijo de lo que él mismo o cualquier otro ser humano lo hubiese hecho en toda su vida.

Pero la vida no es cuento de hadas y no termina con el famoso " _Y vivieron felices por siempre_ ", por el contrario es justo ahí, después de lo hermoso de una boda cundo la realidad llega y hay que saber vivir con las altas y bajas y como pareja sortear los obstáculos que vengan.

.

- **Primer gran pelea-**

.

—No Candice, está vez no –un energúmeno Terrence gritaba–. Sabes que siempre concedo todos tus caprichos pero éste jamás.

—Terrence Graham Grandchester este no es un capricho compréndelo.

—Sí Candice es un capricho y uno muy egoísta.

—¿Egoísta, lo llamaste egoísta? –los gritos llenaban toda la estancia, por suerte no tenían la suficiente dinero para tener personal porque sino ya todos estuviesen despiertos en esa casa–. Capricho egoísta es que me quieras tener encerrada. Recuerda que este tiempo fue para que los dos creciéramos no sólo tú.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia Candice –el joven actor se pasaba desesperado una mano por su frente y cabello el cual jaló al llegar al final del mismo en clara acción de frustración.

—No, tú estás acabando con la mía, creo que… tendré que regresar con Albert.

Él la miró asombrado, ¿cómo era posible que le dijese aquello, sólo llenaban once meses casados y ella se quería regresar con su padre? Bufó muy molesto, pero luego reflexionó la situación, inhalo profundo con lo que logró tranquilizarse un poco.

—Muy bien –dijo calmo– si te quieres regresar, adelante, abandona el barco.

—Sabes que no es lo que quiero.

—Entonces no lo digas.

—Es que me quieres dejar encerrada –la rubia comenzó a llorara desesperada–, sólo… quiero… ser… enfermera… y no me dejas.

Él volvió a sacar el aire de sus pulmones, otra vez calmo se acercó a ella para poder arroparla con sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y con mucha calma le dijo.

—Candy, ya vas a la mitad de tus estudios, no puedes decir eso.

—Claro que puedo… tú ya no… quieres que estudie… ni me dejaste que te acompañará… a tu gira–sollozaba sin poder evitarlo–. Pero Karen… sí te acompaño.

Apenas podía hablar, el llanto no la dejaba. Él resignado negó con la cabeza, tenía que comprenderla y no molestarse, ya se lo habían advertido pero no creyó que fuese tan complicada la situación.

—Candice, no fue un gira, sólo fueron dos ciudades, tres semanas fuera y Karen es la protagonista, tenía que ir.

—Tres semanas es mucho –se quiso separar pero Terry al brazo más fuerte, sin lastimarla–. Karen siempre está contigo.

—Karen trabaja conmigo, " _trabaja_ " –enfatizó la ultima palabra.

—Sino es Karen son tus fans las que están cerca.

—Candice ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que ignores a la prensa? Sólo busca vender sus publicaciones –otra vez el actor estaba perdiendo la paciencia–. Confía en mí, como yo en ti, sabes que sino me acompañaste fue porque estabas en exámenes y porque tu médico te lo prohíbo.

—¿Cuándo le hacemos caso a los demás?

—Cuando se trata de tú salud y la de mi hijo.

La rubia volteo a verlo con un puchero es su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—¿En verdad te importamos?

—Son mi vida, la única razón por la que no estuvimos juntos ese tiempo fue porque ustedes tienen que estar bien. Comprende ya casi tienes siete meses, no puedes andar exponiéndote sin motivo.

—Sólo estoy embarazada –ya con tranquilidad aunque con un poco de sollozos aún hablaba–, puedo hacer mi vida normal.

Él se separó para tomar su barbilla y mirar sus ojos.

—Lo sé, pero te amo, los amo tanto que moriría si algo les pasara por un descuido.

—¿Sólo será un tiempo en lo que nace el bebé?

—Sólo en lo que el pequeño _Tarzan Pecoso_ nace.

—Será niña, no niño –dijo esta vez fingiendo enfado.

—Lo que sea, sé que tendrá tus habilidades moniles.

Ambos rieron ante la idea. El embarazo de Candy había traído consigo una inesperada serie de trastornos de humor que Terry ya casi se estaba acostumbrado a ellos, aunque éste había sido el peor de todos.

.

 **-Une protagónico, una gira** -

.

—Ya dos años que Terry esté en la compañía St. James, al menos Karen lo siguió de su antigua compañía dándole la razón a él –mencionó Albert a Candy, quién iba caminando junto al que más que su padre era su hermano un poco cabizbaja.

—Sí, y es una fortuna que ya esté en la gira de su primer protagónico ahí –decía mientras acomodaba a su pequeño Liam de apenas un año y dos meses que se había quedado dormido de regreso a la visita semanal a su abuela Eleanor; el nombre era en honor a Albert (Wil-Liam) por haber sido el que ideó lo del compromiso.

—Nunca me hubiese imaginado a Terry en una comedia, siempre tan dramático –la ya enfermera rodó los ojos ante la obvia burla.

—Pero ya ves " _La importancia de llamarse Ernesto_ " ha sido un gran éxito.

—Lo extrañas mucho –se afirmó.

—Ya son tres semanas, sin que lo vemos, Liam lo llama por las mañanas, estaba acostumbrado a que su papi lo cuidaba ese tiempo, en lo que yo trabajó, luego llegaba yo y se cambiaban los papeles.

Al fin llegaron a la mediana residencia que Richard les había obsequiado cuando decidieron tomarse aquel tiempo para cumplir con sus sueños, lo único que habían aceptado, claro que después de una discusión con el obstinado de su hijo, pero gracias a la intervención de Candy la recibieron finalmente. Se habían negado a tomar cualquier otra ayuda económica de sus familias, querían hacerlo en verdad por ellos mismos y lo estaban logrando, ya podían costearse una ayudante de planta quien los apoyaba vigilando al pequeño, el bebé quién era una hermosura castaña, eso sí muy rizado, con preciosos ojos azul profundo como su padre pero con una enorme chispa de travieso que sólo pudo haber heredado de su madre,

Apenas se abrió la puerta del lugar un delicioso aroma a comida inundó los sentidos de los recién llegados. La rubia reconoció ese aroma, sólo alguien cocinaba pollo a la mostaza en esa casa, corrió de inmediato a la cocina.

—¡Terry!

—" _Pecosa atolondrada_ " ya despertaste a mi latoso –dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos pues los gritos de su mamá y su loca carrera ya lo tenían despierto, luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la responsable–. ¡Sorpresa!

—¿Y tú gira?

—¿Cómo estás " _Bolita de carne_ "? –decía al tiempo que llenaba de besos las regordetas mejillas de su bebé fingiendo comérselo, acción que provocó estruendosas carcajadas en el pequeño–. Antes de aceptar la gira hice un trato con Frank, sólo me presentaré en lugares que sean cercanos y una fecha en las ciudades grandes, no te lo había dicho para sorprenderte. No puedo estar mucho sin ustedes, ya he comprobado que tres semanas es mi límite sin ti. Tendré que estar viajando un poco pero estaré aquí el mayor tiempo.

Candy abrazo feliz a sus dos amores. Por sus parte Albert se fue a la sala a esperar que se acordaran de él. Bueno ya en la comida les hablaría de Samantha, su novia, finalmente sólo había viajado a Nueva York para presentarla.

.

- **Otra boda-**

.

—Pecosa no puedo creer que esta sea la cuarta boda a la que asistimos a Leakwood en dos años –decía Terry mientras acomodaba el traje de su niño de dos años y meses, quien tremendamente inquieto no se dejaba arreglar.

—Pero ésta y la de Stear con Patty es donde si viniste por gusto –decía Candy que le estaba dando los últimos toques a su peinado.

—Venir a la de el " _Elegante_ " todavía tuvo sentido, además se casaba con Annie, pero la de Elisa. Sigo sin entender porque vinimos a esa.

—Porque Albert nos lo pidió como un favor. Además para agradecer a su esposo que se la llevara a Francia, espero no verla en muchos años.

—Ni creas que vendré a la de Neil, ni agradecer a quien se sacrifique haciéndole el favor de que tenga esposa.

—Terry –lo regaño por su broma.

—Pensándolo bien, ¿quien querría casarse con él?

Ambos rieron ante la idea mientras que Liam había logrado zafarse de su padre para correr a el juguete más cercano. Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron sólo para anunciarse porque de inmediato se abrió la misma dando paso a un nervioso Albert.

—Terry ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Hola papá –dijo burlona Candy quién se agachó a tomar a su hijo en brazos–. Yo y Liam estamos listos, los esperamos abajo.

—Tú dirás –dijo el castaño cuando se vieron solos.

—Realmente sólo necesito un trago, dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una botella de whisky de sus ropas.

—No sé de qué sorprenderme más, de que en plena Ley Seca tengas una botella o de que te la pienses beber.

—Sólo va a ser un trago, la presión de la tía abuela ha sido demasiada, hasta ayer se negaba a que me casara con Sam.

—La " _Ogro_ " en el fondo tiene buen corazón, que Sam allá sido una maestra y no tenga apellido de abolengo le molesto, pero siempre supe que la aceptaría –dijo mientras le daba un trago a la botella después de Albert.

—No le digas " _Ogro_ ". –el actor se limitó a encogerse de hombros– Lo es pero es casi mi madre, no le digas así.

—Ya, relájate, quince minutos y el año de peleas habrá quedado olvidado.

—Gracias por el apoyo que nos brindaron y por haber escuchado mis quejas cada vez que iba a Nueva York.

—Eres mi suegro, no tenía otra opción.

—Idiota.

—Ya vamos que tienes que llegar antes que la novia.

Esos dos hombres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al jardín a dónde se efectuaría la boda, pasarán y pasarán los años sabían que la amistad ganada en Londres jamás se perdería entre ellos.

.

- **Cambio de continente-**

.

—Papá no puedo creer esto –Terry molesto se acercaba a su padre que abajo de un árbol de su enorme jardín sólo volteaba hacia arriba–. ¿Cómo permitas que Jade se trepe al árbol? sólo tiene cuatro años.

—Liam tenía su misma edad cuando empezó a hacerlo, además él la esta ayudando –decía el aún Duque sin quitar su vista de sus nietos de siete y cuatro años respectivamente.

—Y ustedes dos bajen de ahí.

—No nos caeremos papá –decía una pequeña castaña rizada de ojos verdes, que apenas estaba unos centímetros por encima de su abuelo.

—Tú tienes la culpa Richard, los conscientes demasiado. Apenas llevamos un año aquí en Inglaterra y ya los maleducaste . Sólo a Candy se le ocurre dejártelos mientras ambos estamos en nuestras actividades –Terry quien adoraba a su " _Mini mona sin pecas"_ (ninguno de sus hijos saco esa cualidad que tanto le gustaba de su esposa) no podía controlar su enojo–. " _Tarzan_ " baja ya de ahí, brinca que yo te atrapo –dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—¿A cuál " _Tarzan_ " le hablas papá? –dijo divertido el niño mayor distrayendo a Terry.

—A los dos, pero al menos tú ya estás más gran…

—Ahiiii vooooooyyyy –el actor fue interrumpido por el grito y caída de su hija la cual entre padre y abuelo a penas alcanzaron a atrapar antes que se golpeara contra el suelo.

—Jade Clarise Grandchester cuanto veces te he dicho que me avises que vas a brincar –gritó un angustiado papá.

—Lo siento papi, ya nunca lo voy a… volver… a hacer.

Ante los pucheros y sollozos de su hija, quién lloró puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a los regaños de su papi, Terry la abrazo.

—Ya " _Monita sin pecas_ ", todo está bien, sólo espera un poco para poder trepar árboles tan grandes como éste ¿Si? –le decía mientras veía con odio a Richard.

—Sí papi —ya más tranquila respondió.

—Papá, no todo fue culpa del abuelo –le decía Liam quien ya había bajado del roble– yo quería subir, fue cuando me vio y se quiso trepar.

—Ya " _Tarzan Latoso_ ", sólo tengan más cuidado, tú estás más grande, pero ella se puede lastimar.

—Terrence, hijo, que te puedo decir, desde que tu madrastra murió y tus hermanos tomaron su propio rumbo, ellos son lo único que tengo –un apenado abuelo se disculpaba.

Terry suspiro para calmarse sabía que su padre quería remendar los errores que tuvo con él con sus nietos, por eso le insistió tanto en que aceptara la propuesta de trabajo en Londres, incluso le consiguió empleo a Candy sin importarle los rumores de los aristócratas sobre la próxima Duquesa, claro que con los colmillos tan grandes que tenía Richard supo manejar a favor el empleo de su nuera diciendo que eran actos de caridad por su bondadoso corazón, de hecho esa era la realidad pero al menos que se alardeara de ello nadie lo creería, pues sino se buscaba un beneficio no le encontraban la razón de hacer aquello, así que ahora en Inglaterra se admiraba a la futura Duquesa que sabía manejar las cartas a su benéfico.

A partir de ese día Terry confiaría más en los cuidados de su padre para con sus hijos, pero por las dudas contrató a una niñera, que hasta ese entonces se habían negado a tener prefiriendo criar directamente a sus hijos, por lo que siempre estaba acomodando sus horarios para estar con ellos cuando Candy no podía, además de que el poco personal que tenían en casa ayudaba a vigilarlos, de la educación de sus _"Tarzanes sin_ _pecas_ " se encargarían ellos en definitiva.

.

- **Celos-**

.

—Candy , ¿dónde está Jade? Se acerca la hora de la comida y no la he visto por aquí —pregunta tranquilo Terry mientras estudiaba un par de libretos para escoger que obra produciría, desde cuatro años atrás cuando se convirtió en el décimo Duque de Grandchester había dejado la actuación pero se dedicaba, entre otras cosas, a producir obras.

—Salió –dijo sencilla la rubia pecosa continuando con su lectura.

—A ¿dónde?

—Con Byron.

—¿El muchachito engreído hijo del conde de Cheshire? —molesto contesto, Candy sólo afirmó con un leve movimiento, sabía que su esposo se enfadaría y prefería estar lo más sosegada posible. Pero ¿cómo la dejaste?, se supone que estas vacaciones en Escocia son para pasarla en familia y Liam se la pasa con la hija del _Elegante_ , del _Elegante_ , ¿por qué sólo tuvo hijos el _Inventor_? –se quejaba amargamente el ex-actor–. Y mi pequeña Jade está con ese mocoso. Hasta Eleanor y Richard se han dado sus escapadas, no sé para qué acompañarnos si cada quien hace lo que quiere.

—Terry, tus papás se casaron hace un año, siguen de luna de miel –el castaño bufó—. Liam está en la villa vecina. Y yo era un año más chica que Jade cuando me escapaba de las monjas para venir a verte, precisamente a esta villa.

—Por eso me preocupo, imagínate si ese delincuente también quiere darle lecciones de piano –la ex-enfermera blanqueo los ojos.

—¿Cuál sería el problema?

—Tú sabes cuáles eran mis intensiones.

—Y tú sabes porque las aceptaba.

—Pues ella no las aceptara– gruñó.

—Terrence tus hijos pronto dejarán de ser unos adolescentes, están crecido y tienen que encontrar su camino –dijo Candy poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al sofá contrario donde se encontraba su marido, a quien los años lo habían puesto aún más guapo—. Como tú y yo lo encontramos.

—Sabía que nunca debí haber aceptado el Ducado, desde que lo acepte ese malandro está a tras de mí " _Monita sin pecas"_ –muy molesto aventó los libretos sobre la pequeña mesa de te en el centro de la estancia.

—Amor no exageres –dijo Candy al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el regazo de Terry rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y depositando un beso en sus labios—. Sólo llevas cuatro años de Duque, hay que agradecer a tú papá que permitió que tomaras el ducado hasta los treinta y cinco y así darnos más tiempo par hacer lo que quisimos. Así que no te quejes.

—Pero ese chico.

—Byron es exactamente igual que tú a su edad.

—Ves como tengo que preocuparme, a su edad sólo pensaba en estar cerca de ti… y en verte mientras te cambiabas.

—Sé que me viste —achico los ojos fingiendo enfado— y me miraste.

—Y nunca me he arrepentido –sonrió de lado para después besar el cuello de su mujer, pero recordó de que estaban hablando—. Precisamente por todo eso es que ese petulante no me cae bien.

—Ya deja eso y mejor aprovechemos que estamos solos.

Terry sonreír y mediaba la cabeza negativamente, pero se dejó tomar de la mano para ser guiado a la recámara donde por lo que restaba de la tarde se perderían, sabían que sus hijos y los abuelos ya tenían sus propios planes.

.

- **Otro encuentro-**

.

—Terry me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, me engañaste maldito mentiroso –lloraba una Candy desesperada–. Me dijiste que jamás desearía volverte a ver, y ahora es lo que más deseo.

—Ya abue, tranquila –la levantaba Terran su bisnieto mayor de diecisiete años, quien ese día al llegar del colegio y no encontrarla fue al cementerio familiar donde sabía la hallaría como todos los días desde tres semanas a tras cuando el abuelo Terrence falleció a los ochenta y ocho años.

—Si hijo, ya estoy mejor, ¿y tú papá? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—En el parlamento, ya sabes, en unas horas llega.

Candy asintió triste, desde que su esposo se fue ya no tenía ganas de nada. Hace veinte años que su Terry había abdicado al Ducado dejándolo en manos de su nieto mayor Dylan, pues Liam no había querido ser Duque sino estudiar medicina, sus padres lo apoyaron por lo que Terry se quedó ejerciendo su puesto hasta que su nieto mayor tuvo la edad y la educación para tomarlo.

Su bisnieto la llevó a su cuarto en el castillo ducal, debido a que desde que quedo sola había ido a vivir ahí dejando su querida villa escocesa, pues sus hijos se negaron a dejarla sola.

En su habitación la ya no rubia sino cana mujer se dejó recostar y arropar por este otro Terry, pues así le decía de cariño, como a su bisabuelo.

Sin ánimos de salir de su cama Candy se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

Dormida tenía un dulce sueño en el cual se encontraba sobre la "Se _gunda colina de Pony_ " mientras escuchaba _Auld Lang Syne_ la misma canción que Terry tantas veces toco para ella, en el colegio, en su boda, en la fiesta por cambio de Duque… en cada mañana de su última semana de vida como si él supiera que ya pronto se iría. Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, lo extrañaba tanto, fueron setenta años compartiendo juntos, experiencias, vida, amor, todo, y ahora estaba sola, tenía una enorme familia, sus dos hijos, cinco nietos ocho bisnietos, muchos sobrinos, pero le faltaba él.

Un sonido sordo llamó su atención, eso había sido un brinco desde una rama alta, cuando lo comprendió se giró rápidamente, llevándose ambas manos a su sorprendida boca lo vio, ahí estaba su " _Mocoso engreído"_ , pero no como la última vez que lo vio sino como cuando lo conoció, cuando ella tenía catorce años y él apuntó de cumplir los dieciséis.

—" _Pecosa_ " te he estado esperando –dijo sonriendo de lado.

—¿Esperando? –notó que su voz no era la misma, sino la de esa chiquilla revoltosa, como solía decirle la Tía abuela, fue cuando notó que llevaba su uniforme del San Pablo y sus dos coletas de cabello rubio, en su sueño se veía tan joven como él.

—Sí, tenias que estar lista, yo abogue por ti, les platique de la vida tan plena que habías, que habíamos tenido, y que yo me regresaría si tú no venias conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas Terry?

—Te lo dije una vez, lo máximo que puedo estar sin ti son tres semanas.

—¿Has venido por mí?

—Sólo sí tú te quieres ir –dijo con un poco de tristeza en su rostro–. Sé que soy egoísta, pero ellos ya no nos necesitan, ya no te necesitan, pero yo sí te necesito a ti.

Ella se abrazó a él, poniéndose de puntas y jalándolo del cuello para besarlo.

—" _Pecosa atrevida"_ –le dijo mientras se soltaba y la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho–. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

—Por su puesto –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sabes, estando aquí recuerdo cuando descubrí tus habilidades moniles.

—Terry

—Nuestros hijos y nietos las heredaron, pero ¿por qué nadie heredó tus hermosas pecas?

—Porque todos son copias tuyas.

—Claro, la naturaleza es sabia, conocía quién era el más bello de los dos –comentó engreído esbozando su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Terrence –se separó Candy para golpearlo ligeramente en el costado.

—Por eso no quiso reproducirlo tanto y se conformó con copiarme a mí —completo besando la frente de su esposa.

—Terry –ya no era reclamo, lo abrazo nuevamente y nuevamente se besaron.

Se tomaron de las manos para empezar a caminar a ese otro lugar que nadie conoce pero donde cumplirían su promesa de nunca separarse.

.

.

Por la noche cuando Liam y Jade llegaron a visitar a su madre fueron hasta su habitación sólo para encontrándola recostada, cobijada y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Sabía que no podías estar sin ella –dijo el mayor sonriendo con la mirada dirigida al techo.

—Sabíamos que esto sería así, pero mira, se fue feliz –decía Jade un tanto llorosa pero tranquila.

—Claro el abuelo vino por ella.

Los hermanos vieron al mayor de los nietos. Todos estaban tristes por la partida pero contentos de saberlos juntos otra vez y para siempre.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Volverte a ver by Gissa A. Graham**

 **Gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras.**

 **28/10/016**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Ahora sí le digo fin definitivo a este Ffic. Con este epílogo cuento un poco de lo que fueron sus vidas y la de sus seres queridos después de su boda. Sé que el final puede parecer algo triste pero es parte de la vida y así me gusta imaginar un amor eterno que no se separa, con lo posesivo que es Terry de seguro que si va por ella.

Este final se lo quiero dedicar a mi esposo, porque no sé si exista otra vida después de ésta, pero si la hay quiero vivirla otra vez contigo.

Como siempre gracias por estar presentes, anónimas, las que ponen la historia entre sus seguidas, las que me agregan a favoritos y las que se toman su tiempo para regalarme un comentario, sus palabras hace que valga la pena desvelarme para escribir y querer seguir con más historias.

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Anmoncer1708, Gladys, Nathalyvasquez.002, Eliza Lucia V 2016, Resplandor de la Luna, SOl Grandchester, Vialsi, Eli, Paty, SaiyaBra, Tatiana Grandchester, Scarlett Northman, Dianley, Maquigm, Gladys y Soul.**


End file.
